Mark of Athena
by Percabeth99999
Summary: Very Few Know It. Very Few Have It. Very Few Can Choose Right... And Very Few Are As Powerful. The Olympian Gods have a secret hidden from their children and it seems only fit this secret power amoung their lineage cannot be kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first story so cut me some slack okay? Here it is...**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1: Percy

Be patient...

Be patient...

Be- Damn robe. Percy adjusted his robe. He hated the thing. He hated it more considering he would have to wear it in front of his girlfriend. Gods, he missed her. He hoped she would still like him, that he hadn't been forgotten by the camp. He'd hate it if his first home was taken by that Jason guy. He  
>was famous here, but Percy would be solemn with him. He didn't want a battle between the camps and he really didn't want to get on Jason's bad side...<p>

Percy kept repeating his chant as the giant warship began to land. He wanted to see Annabeth so much, it hurt. Her blond princess curls and beautiful storm grey eyes that made his heart stop. She was the only thing he remembered through his amnesia, to keep him going throughout his quest with Frank and Hazel who were with him now. Everyone from the Roman camp stared up at the ship, anxious about the landing of the Argo II. Reyna stood beside Percy in the same praetor robes as he. Her eyes were scouring the ship, just as Percy's, most likely looking for Jason. They might have been in a relationship, but he could never get it out of Reyna. Damn, he should have asked Hazel about it. Hazel was nervous about the Sammy/Leo guy. Sammy had been her boyfriend - Percy thought - about forty years before Hazel had had to leave him and then died in Alaska. Now, there was Leo, a guy who looked exactly like Sammy. Percy pushed that all from his mind as he awaited Annabeth. He thanked Aphrodite for the memories he hold on of her during his amnesia.

As the warship hit the grass of the Field of Mars, Percy could feel his heart beat twice as hard. The plank came down and he waited patiently for that gorgeous blond head to pop out, but the first face he saw was a blond-haired dude with lightning, sky blue eyes. That could be none other than Jason Grace, praetor of Camp Jupiter... 

**Haha cliffy. Tell me if I got everything right guys, and I'm really sorry that it's so short, I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear by the river Styx.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth had never felt so girly.

All she could concentrate on was Percy. _Did_ _he remember her?_ _Did he have a new girlfriend? If he remembered her, would he still like her?_ Suddenly, Annabeth came up with a new question that she had never thought of. _Did they love each other?_ Neither had ever said they love the other, but during these past months, the ache in Annabeth's chest from the loss of Percy made her feel like a stupid daughter of Aphrodite. She knew the answer... she definitely loved him. But did he love her? Annabeth hated not knowing the answers to these questions. She hated not knowing anything. After all, she was a daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth whirled around, her dagger unsheathed and at the intruder's neck before she could blink. There stood a very shocked, choppy-haired, colour-changing-eyed daughter of Aphrodite, also known as Piper.

Annabeth let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Thinking about Percy?" Piper asked after a few, short steady breaths.

"Yeah... I miss him."

Before Piper could reply, Leo's voice echoed through the ship. "Yo, demigods! Arriving in 10 minutes! Don't get too excited and bash your head on the door again... Annabeth!" Leo was lucky he was far away, otherwise, Annabeth would have personally ripped his head off. She let out an annoyed huff and strode out of her room.

"Hey," Jason, son of Jupiter, greeted Annabeth. "You okay?"

"Never better," Annabeth replied grumpily as she leaned against the railing of the ship. The ship reminded her of him. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the Roman architecture. It was amazing, simply amazing! It put Greek to shame; though she was never admit that. Besides, they did build this ship. Annabeth was already trying to search the crowd for Percy, but she was simply too far away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason visibly getting paler and paler the closer they got to camp.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head as if he were in a daze and murmured so quietly, Annabeth didn't think she was meant to hear, "Reyna."

Annabeth ignored it and concentrated on Leo as he landed the ship. When they hit the ground, there was a slight bump. She was impressed that they hadn't even cracked the earth. All four of them knew the plan. Jason would go out first and if it didn't go well, they'd send out Piper. Annabeth knew Piper was not so keen being Plan B, but she could charmspeak, so...

Annabeth watched as Jason went to the plank and looked down at the demigods. There was a collected gasp that ran through the crowd. Jason then began to speak. "Romans! I have come home, and I have brought allies to help defeat Gaea. They are Greek, but they are as loyal, strong, and... goodhearted as us. They have come in peace!" There was a moment of silence. Everyone on the ship was tense. Then, the whole camp burst into applause. Jason signalled for the rest of them to come and one-by-one, they came onto the plank and walked down to the camp. Annabeth's eyes began searching again and she found two leaders; the girl was beautiful with black hair strung into a braid, but she had a stern, unkind face; the boy had jet black hair that was so tousled, Annabeth thought it had never been combed and sea-green eyes that pierced through her own... Percy. He looked at her, then looked to the ground as the girl whispered something in his ear. Annabeth couldn't hear it, but when Percy looked back up, his eyes were full of almost sadness. Annabeth hated to see him like that, but she tolerated it as they started introduction.

Percy's POV

Percy was heartbroken. Reyna had just told him that he had to stand firm and not show any emotion or make a scene until tonight. It took all of his willpower to keep up a frown as he looked at Annabeth. The introductions began.

"Welcome, Greeks! I am Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Daughter of Bellona!"

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason turned to the two people by his side.

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper faced the elfish, black-haired dude who claimed to be Leo and looked like he had drunk too much coffee. He looked directly at Reyna and Hazel, who was turned pale.

"Yo, smokin' hot ladies, the name's Valdez." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at them. "Leo Valdez. Supreme Captain of Argo II. Son of Hephaestus." Percy almost lost his frown when he talked like that. Reyna's eyes widened in horror and Frank became red with rage. Jason slapped his head when Leo said that, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Piper slapped Leo on the head and Annabeth rolled her perfect grey eyes.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Octavian, descendant of Apollo and Auger."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She looked hopefully at Percy when she finished. It took everything out of him to keep his frown on. Reyna interrupted.

"And this is Percy Jackson, co-praetor and son of Neptune." Percy would have corrected her, but he was too depressed to, seeing Annabeth so upset. "We shall discuss the Prophecy of the Seven in the Senate House." She turned to the rest of the Romans. "Go back to your normal duties! Now!" The Roman camp promptly dispersed and Percy and Reyna led the Greeks to the Senate House. They all sat in different places; Percy and Reyna at the front of the Praetor chairs, which Percy felt really uncomfortable doing. All he wanted to do was run to Annabeth and kiss her band on the lips; Frank and Hazel sitting uncomfortably on the sidelines; Jason and Piper were secretly holding hands. Oh no, Percy thought. Reyna's not going to like this. On the other side of the room, Leo was sitting next to Piper, his eyes roaming over Reyna and Hazel, mostly Hazel, in a joyous way. Percy knew this guy was going to be the life of the party. And last - but definitely not least - Annabeth leaned against the wall, staring daggers at Reyna. Percy could see the wheels turning in Annabeth's skull and he quickly figured out what she thought. Oh gods, not this again, Percy thought. He resisted the urge to wink at Annabeth or roll his eyes and stared at his hands.

"Okay, does anyone know who the seven are?" Reyna asked solemnly.

"We know three - maybe four - the awesome moi, the Queen of all Queens, Beauty Queen and Sparky over here," Leo said, thrusting his thumb at Jason and Piper. They looked annoyed. _Strange, many Aphrodite daughters would find that a compliment.  
><em>  
>"We believe Percy, Frank and Hazel are the other three here. Who do you think is the seventh?" Reyna inquired of Leo with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Annabeth!" Leo shouted. Everyone's head snapped to Annabeth.

"Umm, I don't know..." she stuttered.  
><em><br>Annabeth doesn't know something?_ Percy thought.

"Annabeth rebuilt Olympus, played a main part in the Titan war and has been on numerous quests," Piper intercepted.

"How about a vote?" Reyna asked. She turned her head to Jason.

"Reyna," he said. Piper's eyes widened. _Drat_, Percy thought.

"Piper?"

"Annabeth."

"Leo?"

"Annabeth!" _Yes!_ Percy rejoiced.

"Octavian?"

"Reyna." _Damn, tie_.

"Hazel?" Hazel looked at Percy, frightened. Her eyes were apologising. Percy nodded, understanding; he was afraid, too.

"Reyna," she answered shakily. Reyna smiled and turned to Frank. _Damn_, Percy thought.

"Frank?"

"Annabeth." Everyone was shocked, but Percy did a mental rejoice. All eyes were on him now.

"Percy?"

**I love cliffies! ;-)**

**More reviews I love them, they're so exciting! **

**Again tell me of mistakes and I'll try and improve! Was it long enough? If not tell me! **

**I'm going on holiday soon so I may not be able to get the next chapter for a while, sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was so close to tears,

_Percy didn't remember me._

_He thought he was a Roman._

_He looked like he was dating Reyna._

_He hadn't looked or talked to her once._

_He was the winning vote to decide if I was going on the quest._

Annabeth knew that if he and Reyna were dating he would choose her, so she waited for the music to play that officially told her that they were over,

Piper looked her way and gave her a weak smile, but Annabeth concentrated on Percy. He was showing a devilish smile, the first he had showed,

_Probably because his _girlfriend _is going and there is one more Roman than Greek on the voyage_ she thought almost nastily, she would get revenge on Reyna...

"Well it seems clear we know who the seventh is..." Percy's voice snapped Annabeth out of her thoughts as he stood up, she looked at Reyna who was looking rather sad,

_What the hell? What has she got to be sad at?_ Annabeth concentrated on Percy. He was looking at her,

"Annabeth Chase welcome to the quest" his voice echoed through the Senate House,

Annabeth's jaw dropped, _he has voted me? _Apparently she wasn't the only one confused

"Um...hey...dude it was a tie, you choose which chick gets to go" Leo said confused,

Percy cracked another grin,

_My grin_ Annabeth thought,

"I know" Percy said simply,

Jason and Piper looked just as confused, they faced each other with confused expressions, then turned to face Annabeth, her jaw was still dropped down to the floor,

"Well it seems we have the seventh..." Reyna began "when will you be able to depart?"

Annabeth faced Leo,

"Tonight if that's okay my sweet" he grinned at her and she scowled,

_Here we go again_

"Very well" Reyna said, obviously annoyed, "Percy...you may show them around, now" Percy watched her leave and when she was gone he, Hazel and Frank let out a breath, Annabeth looked to Jason but he just shrugged,

"Finally" Frank said smiling, also his first, "my jaw was hurting from all that frowning" he commented rubbing his jaw,

"Ditto" Percy said, smiling straight at Annabeth,

_Don't get your hopes up Annabeth _she told herself,

"Um...Mr Jackson" Leo started almost mockingly, "why did you vote Annabeth? But don't say you did it because she was hot!" He commented, Annabeth was about to slap him but then her breath caught when she saw Percy go red with rage,

_Well he must also find him annoying, _but Percy surprised her,

"Don't you dare hit on my girlfriend 'Repair Boy'" Percy snarled at Leo, he, Annabeth, Piper and Jason all widened their eyes at Percy's remark,

"Man!" Leo shouted breaking the awkward moment, "did you have to call me that on the video scroll, Beauty Queen?" he asked Piper, she slapped him then turned to Percy,

"Why the possessiveness now?" She asked

"Reyna had us swear not to show emotion and therefore weakness, and actually gave Percy a lecture on what would happen if he created a scene" Frank said,

Percy blushed, "well why don't we show you guys around, Jason I assume you know the area still, why don't you show Piper around" Annabeth saw Percy and Jason exchange grins at this, "Hazel and Frank, you can show Leo" Annabeth saw hazel go pale, and Frank regain his frown,

_What's their problem?_

"And I'll show you around Annabeth" Percy stated grinning from ear to ear, the five filled out and Annabeth sprinted to Percy and flung herself on top of him, he laughed and spun her around, when he put her down he looked into her eyes and Annabeth looked up into his gorgeous sea-green eyes, that she could just melt into...

He kissed her then, Annabeth enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers as they moulded together as they always had, she breathed in his ocean scent making her melted into his arms and tangled her fingers in his hair. After a while he broke away,

"Do you want to see the camp or shall we go to the _Argo II_?" He smirked,

"Jason had us learn this camp off by heart before we came...you have a room in the Argo II" she said with mischief etching through her voice. She lead Percy to the ship and his room, she had designed it herself so everything was in blue and accustomed to Percy's personality,

He let out a low whistle at the room, "you've out done yourself Wise Girl" he commented

Annabeth blushed, "how do you know I designed it Seaweed Brain?"

"I'd recognise your work anywhere" he said with his crooked grin, that Annabeth called _her grin_,

He tapped the bed asking her to join him,

**Now don't judge me on what I write, if you don't like romance then I suggest you stop reading!**

As soon as Annabeth sat down Percy almost pounced on her, crushing his lips to hers, Annabeth was in heaven, she knew she sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite, but she honestly didn't care, she moaned as they kissed, Percy's soft lips demanding love from Annabeth, and she gave all her heart over to him, it was official she was in love with Percy Jackson and she had officially handed over her heart to him. His tongue demanded entrance and she once again gave in, their tongues lapped against each other, massaging, chasing and stroking. But this soon still wasn't enough, they both wanted more and they were both willing...

Annabeth clawed at Percy's shirt and he obliged at discarding it, she stroked his chest noting at the six-pack he had gained while at camp, all together Percy had become more ripped and...well was just darn sexy! Percy pulled her CHB t-shirt off and looked at her, drinking in his fill of her body as she did the same, he kissed her softly on the lips again and then whispered in her ear,

"Holey Aphrodite Annabeth, I'm in heaven"

Annabeth smiled, she kissed and nipped at his cheek and neck leaving a string of hickeys all over Percy, but soon enough she got a string of her own. Then they were interrupted by a horn blowing, telling them it was time for dinner, Percy groaned, underneath her now,

"Months aren't enough time with you" he commented, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks, they quickly got back into their clothes, but just before they left, she asked

"Percy?"

He turned,

"Do you love me?"

Percy smiled and sat next to her on the bed, "Let me tell you a story I heard here Annabeth, there was a guy who came here carrying Juno, he had no memories except for his name and the girl he loved, that girl's name and face was the only thing keeping him going as he embarked on a quest, so he could find her and seek her again and when he found her she asked the same question, and he answered with the same as my answer" Percy grinned at Annabeth as he finished

Annabeth felt herself blush, then tears of joy erupted from her eyes, and she found herself answering her questions from earlier that day,

_Percy remembered me this whole time,_

_He didn't get a new girlfriend, he remained loyal to me,_

_He remembered me and he still liked me,_

_He does love me..._

_And I will love him always..._

**Hey guys how was that? Okay who do you think? Lazel or Frazel? If you don't answer I'll do mine, so if your opposite to me I'd vote cuz my vote counts as two!**

**And you guys don't know who I vote for...so VOTE!**

**AND REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys! I need votes, so far! I have...none!**

**Anyway, sorry I've been on hols with no! Internet or word, and then I had an exam and then I had writers block so really, really sorry!**

**So I'll start it as if mine won...let's see who I vote for...**

**Here it is...**

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

Leo was buzzing, he had met the famous Percy Jackson _and_ two smokin' hot chicks. _And _he had ended up with the _finer_ one of the chicks to show him around. Although he already knew the place as Jason has made _sure_ that they learn the place from top to bottom, so Leo used this as a way to show off, naming all the places Hazel was introducing to him before she could say the name, each time he did this she blushed and Frank turned a deeper shade of red showing his fury.

Normally Leo would have backed down from a guy as buff as him, but...his baby face just ruined it for him and he wasn't the least bit scared, they weren't together...Leo thought...because if they were Frank would be doing something and Hazel didn't seem to notice him. But she was noticing him! _Bonus! Finally a hot chick who gives me the time of day!_

"Okay...well that's everything...although you s-seem to have known everything" she glanced nervously at Leo, "h-how d-did you know e-everything?" she stumbled over her words.

"Jason" Leo replied enthusiastically,

"Oh" she seemed disappointed at this, "okay, well I'm going to the stables, I assume you don't want to go, Frank"

"Gods no! That horse of yours hates me!"

Hazel smiled, but Leo thought this was his chance,

"I'll go I love horses!** (A/N I don't know if that's true, but oh well)**" he said enthusiastically

Hazel visibly paled at Leo's statement but nodded and he followed her, but Leo saw Frank give him a _really _angry look, but Leo just smirked. Hazel and Leo entered the stables and she rushed straight to a brown horse that Leo thought looked pretty cool. She stroked his nuzzle then out of nowhere a bar of gold popped out of the ground, Hazel picked it up and fed it to the horse. _Now that's just strange. _But he let it go and walked to Hazel.

"How'd you do that, chica?"

"It's Hazel"

Leo grinned, "I know" he answered annoyingly,

Hazel rolled her eyes, "my dad is Pluto, also known as Hades, the god of the underworld, but in Rome, he is also the god of riches, so I was curse to bring jewels and stuff to the surface"

"Cursed?"

"Anyone who touches them apart from me, something bad happens to them-curse"

"Oh got it, Haze" hazel shivered at the nickname. Leo looked at the horse, "how come he eats gold?"

"Dunno why, but he's not an ordinary horse, he can run _really_ fast on earth _and _water, he's apparently a son of Neptune"

"Oh, got it, what's his name?"

"Arion"

"Cool...so...what's up with Frank, he doesn't seem to like me"

Hazel shrugged, "dunno"

Leo waved it off, "can I ask, how come you were really pale when you first saw me?"

Hazel's eyes widened and she froze, "Um... it's kind of a weird story"

"We're demigods" Leo smirked,

"Point taken...okay well about forty years ago-"

Leo's eyes widened, but he kept quiet,

"I dated this guy, his name was Sammy Valdez-"

If possible Leo's eyes widened even more,

"And then I had to move to Alaska and I died, Nico found me in the underworld and brought me back because I was his sister"

Leo nodded his head still shocked, "So you dated my grandpa?" he asked,

Hazel looked at him, "I guess, but I only know that now, it's just...well you look just like him"

Leo nodded again, understanding dawned on him, he suddenly felt really bad for Hazel,

"Well?" Hazel asked, still stroking Arion,

Leo looked up from his shoes,

"Weird, enough for you?" she smirked,

"No, not really I'm surprised there aren't any aliens in it" Leo said dead serious and they both burst out laughing, startling Arion, Leo looked at Hazel, noting how much more relaxed she was, and he simply couldn't resist he leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips, she seemed shocked but relaxed and kissed him back, when Leo pulled back and looked at her up and down, he smirked, "so technically your older than me" Hazel laughed again, _a gorgeous laugh_,

"Yep, and I act older too" she laughed again,

"Hey!" Leo shouted, laughing with her. Then the horn sounded signalling it was time for dinner, and they ran off to dining hall. **(A/N?) **Everyone except Percy and Annabeth were already there on a table and Hazel led Leo to the table, she sat down next to Frank and Leo sat on her other side. Opposite them was Jason, Piper and Reyna, with Jason in between the two girls.

_This was going to be interesting..._

**I am sooooo sorry this took so long!**

**Okay so there you have it! I'm a Lazel fan...so if you're a Frazel fan, I'd vote, it's not too late, but if you are a Lazel fan, vote as well! We can't lose! Lol! And I'm also a Jasper fan...so if your Jeyna fan...vote...anything that includes a review!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frank's POV

The only thought that was strictly in Franks mind, was that he had to destroy this little runt. How an short, elfish, hyper little kid had managed to impress and make Hazel practically melt in his presence, he had no idea. It simply wasn't fair. He was a shape shifter. He was a son of Mars, even though he didn't like it. He was the leader of the fifth cohort. **(A/N what's that called? Sorry) **How had this guy gotten a girl as beautiful as Hazel, although Frank didn't know that for certain,

_Yeah, I have to keep my hopes up!_

Just then Annabeth and Percy, came striding in hand-in-hand. Both had hickeys on their necks and cheeks,

_Wow! What have they been doing?_

Frank nudged Hazel and shook my heads in their direction, her head snapped towards them and she beamed at them, then her face went sad. Frank wondered why she would be upset, but he let it go.

Percy and Annabeth, sat down with everyone staring at them, they were both blushing and looking sheepishly at everyone.

Leo smirked at them as if he knew a secret. Everyone entered an awkward silence, until Leo decided it was time to ask a stupid question,

"So...what? You guys happy?"

Percy cocked his head and squinted his eyes, and everyone looked at Leo as if he had lost his marbles,

"What?" he asked holding up his arms in defence,

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Piper reached over and hit Leo upside the head. Frank really did not understand this guy, was he like this to get some laughs or was he just stupid?

"Okay, perhaps we can talk about the ques-" Reyna started but she was interrupted by Octavian with a bullhorn,

"Roman! We must not let these _Graecus! _They are our enemies! There are more _Graecus _than Romans going on the quest! How do we know, they will not kill the Romans on this voyage?! They came in a warship!" And just when you thought Octavian was going to shut up about this...

"ENOUGH OCTAVIAN!" Percy exploded, standing up, "I am a Greek, and did I not help you in the war! You raised me as your Praetor! The Greeks trust you! You should trust them!" and with that he sat down and glared at Octavian until he sat down and put away the bull horn.

Frank let out an annoyed sigh, everyone was getting up his nerves...well that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Percy, with his perfect love life was annoying him, Octavian with his stupid speech was annoying him, and most of all the little elfish runt kept hitting on Hazel the girl he liked, but couldn't seem to get to like him back...

As soon as everyone left they headed to the ship, Frank and Hazel trailed behind feeling out of place on the _Argo II_. Leo bounced over, with a grin, in a very cheery mood that just made frank hate him even more,

"Do you guys want me to show you your rooms?"

"We have rooms?" Hazel asked,

"Yep, and I'll customize them to your parentage and hobbies, as soon as I have time" he said with a wink, he took us to our rooms, both of them were plain with a bed, closet, and bedside table, but they also had huge flat screen TV's and a desk with computer, "Get comfortable, guys got a long journey, I better start the ship, Nighty, night" Leo called, their rooms were opposite each other so they abruptly closed the doors, Frank let out a frustrated huff and slumped on the bed not bothering to change and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Leo's POV**

I headed to the control room, my head was still buzzing with confusion at the position I was in with Hazel, she was so sweet, and I felt so bad for her, she must be in such a stressful position...

I couldn't help kiss her earlier, and I knew it might just confuse her more, but if she wanted a relationship, I wouldn't disagree, and if she didn't I wouldn't cry about it, I never did after all.

I started getting the engine on and after the Argo lifted off I put it on Autopilot to Camp Half-Blood so I could get some sleep.

My room was quite simple it was painted sort of bronze and had a desk pile higher than Olympus with mechanics, along with my tool belt, there were gears and scraps of metal all over the floor, the bed was simple with bronze sheets, but it felt like home. As soon as my head hit the pillow I had a dream made no sense and made me terrified...**(A/N I was going to stop here, but I'm being very nice to you, and thought I shouldn't punish you)**

_I watched my mother, and she was younger, as if she were eighteen, maybe younger, her night gown was bloody and tattered, and she held a white bundle with a, strangely, calm and sleeping baby. I don't know why, but for some reason I was born in my mum's living room, in a house I didn't recognise as my old house..._

_Next to my mother, was another very young girl, she looked eighteen, and I am not joking when I say she was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. I'm talking ten times hotter than Aphrodite! She had pure Golden locks down to just above her waist, beautifully golden tanned skin, she seemed to have an almost golden aura, but it was her eyes that caught me, usually I just look at someone's eyes, and can't tell their colour without looking close, this girl I could tell from miles away, they glowed, and I mean literally BOOM! First thing you notice was her vibrant, drop dead gorgeous, violet eyes. She extended her hand cautiously to the baby which I knew was me, she stroked my cheek and looked at me with warm smile that even though I knew was not at me now made me melt. _

"_He's beautiful, Esperanza" I had never heard my mother's name before._

"_Thank you" my mother said looking at me adoringly,_

"_Who's the Father?"_

_My mother froze, and that's when I knew, my mother knew I was a demi-god. "Hephaestus"_

_I couldn't believe my mum just told this lady,_

_The girls eyes widened, "It was unwise to play with a god, Esperanza" she said with the sternness of Athena herself, "The child will now be more powerful than possible, with our power _and _a gods _combined_ he will be more powerful than physically possible" I didn't understand, how could I have her power, what was she talking about, my mother was mortal, and there was no way I was related to this girl she was too beautiful to be related to me._

"_I know but-"_

_Before my mother could go any further, there was a loud rumble and an earthquake erupted around the house, there was a blinding flash in the corner and the glow kept getting bigger and brighter, _

"_NO!" my mother shouted, "what's going on?" my mother asked over the loud rumpling,_

"_GAIA! SHE'S FOUND US! RUN! HIDE LEO KEEP HIM SAFE!"_

_My mother nodded, and run out, but the girl didn't follow her, my mother turned before going out the door and faced the door "COME ON!"_

_The girl smiled sadly as a single tear slide down her face "REMEMBER ME, SISTER!" She shouted and leaped towards the growing light, there was a blinding flash and my mother and I barely got out the house as it exploded, my mother stared at the house, screaming, with tears running down her face faster than a waterfall, then a man with brown hair, with speckles of red in it and warm brown eyes grabbed my mother,_

"_WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE ESPERANZA!" He shouted at her, as he tried to pull her away,_

_My mother just battled against him, screaming "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! NO! NO! TAYLOR LET ME GO!" _

The dream dissolved as I saw my mother fight against Taylor and I woke with a start, and found myself crying and terrified.

**So what do you think? Honestly I'm pretty proud of this chapter...**

**What do you guys think is going to happen next?**

**Who is this Lucy woman?**

**Who is Taylor?**

**Why do they have power?**

**Why do I keep asking questions?**

**Stay and read guys, it's just getting started! HeHe**

**REVEIW**

**REVEIW **

**REVEIW**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Echo 2: **

**Your welcome, it was my pleasure...keep reviewing ;-) xxx **

**To TwoFlowersAndABunchOfTrees: **

**Don't worry I'm answering your cliff-hanger, I'm glad you liked Franks POV keep reviewing I love hearing your thoughts and glad you liked the chapter it was defiantly my favourite to write... xxx **

**To PJOHPHlove:**

**Thanks for telling me! If you don't mind I'll keep calling her Keller, but if it really annoys you, tell me! Xxx **

**Chapter 6**

**Jason's POV**

I was woken abruptly, at 3 in the morning might I add, by a bellowing cry and screaming. At first I thought it was one of the girls coming from a nightmare until, I heard it as more near than an echo and had a more masculine vibe. I got out of bed and opened my door at the same time as Percy, his room was directly in front of mine, he was wearing nothing but sweatpants but I don't think he noticed,

"Who is that?" he asked groggily,

I remember how Annabeth said he wasn't a morning person, "I don't know."

We followed the now muffled moans of sadness to Leo's room, which I found rather strange as Leo I knew for a fact was the most cheerful, relaxed and chilled out person on this ship. I faced Percy and it seemed like he had been thinking the same thing, I cautiously knocked on the door, but the only response we got was a muffled "go away!" I, again, looked at Percy, but he simply shook his head as if he were disapproving and walked in. When we saw Leo he was huddled in the corner of his bed, clutching his knees and tears streaming down his already tear-stained face. At first he looked angry that we had come in but then looked to the floor in almost shame.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked feeling a bit dim and useless,

Leo shook his head as if it pained him,

"Nightmare?" Percy asked softly,

Leo nodded still looking to the floor,

"What about?" I asked trying to make my commanding, Roman, voice as soft as Percy's

Leo looked up frightened and answered in a croaky voice "My mother"

Percy looked confused,

"His mother died" I whispered as quietly as I could in his ear, Percy got a sad expression and seemed to look at Leo in a new light.

"You don't have to tell us, Leo, but I know that when you get it off your chest, it usually helps" Percy started softly "it doesn't have to be us, but it's good to tell at least one person, but you don't have to"

Leo looked at Percy with a sort of aweness in his eyes "it was about when I was born..." Leo started cautiously "but my mum never told me about her..." Leo swallowed a lump in his throat that wouldn't seem to go away,

"Who, Leo?" I asked impatiently,

Leo opened his mouth when a quiet knock came to the door, I was slightly annoyed but as soon piper peeped her head through the door it melted. Piper took in the surroundings and came in with Annabeth, as soon as they stepped in their eyes widened, they blushed and they looked to the floor. I raised my eyebrow then realised that I too was just in sweats, and it seemed Percy just realised as well. He smirked at Annabeth in a cheeky way, which I might have thought shallow but I felt the same grin come to my face and joy that I had made piper blush,

"What happened, Leo?" piper asked only scarcely looking up,

"He had a nightmare...by looks of it a bad one" Percy whispered,

I rolled my eyes, _ no duh, Sherlock_, thought.

"Why don't we all go into the living room" we walked into the comfy room slumping on the sofas and arm chairs, hazel and frank joining us. Everyone looked at Leo and for once he didn't look like he enjoyed the attention, "its okay, Leo" Annabeth stated soothingly, which was, really, the first time I had seen her so calm and at peace, "tell us the dream." Leo took a few steady breaths before starting,

"like I told P-Percy and Jason, it was about my mother...a-and the day of my birth" we all looked puzzled, even though me and Percy had heard this we wondered where he was going with this, "but there was something my mum never told me..." he stumbled, we all leaned in, in anticipation.

"Well?" Piper asked from next to me

Leo looked down and mumbled something,

"What?" piper asked,

Leo slowly looked up, took a deep breath and said so quietly, "apparently I had an aunt"

We all looked at Leo a bit dumbstruck because he told me and piper he had no family, or at least no family that wanted him.

"H-Had?" Annabeth asked cautiously,

Leo nodded, "a-apparently...if the dream w-was t-true, Gaia came...after me...when I was born..." he trailed off looking absolutely terrified and shaking in fear, more tears streaking down his face.

"And?" piper pressed gently,

"She told my mum...before... Gaia... attacked...that it was dangerous to toy with the gods" we sat there looking at Leo shocked,

_So Leo's aunt had known about the gods, was it possible she had given birth to a demi-god...or maybe she was one..._

"She said...with '_their_ power _and_ the god combined he will be more powerful than physically possible'" we all looked at each other, completely dumbstruck, not knowing what to say,

"Could your mother have been a demi-god, Leo?" Annabeth asked still softly,

Leo looked at his hands, "I don't think so"

"What about your aunt?" I asked

Leo shrugged, still looking at his hands,

"Leo?" hazel asked, talking for the first time, Leo looked up to face her, "What happened when Gaia came" she said it the most flowing, steady and unshakily** (A/N real word?)**than all of us so far, another tear escaped Leo's eye

"She...she told my mum...to run...run and hide...keep me safe...a-and-" Leo gulped, his tear halfway down his cheek, "-and she attacked Gaia...she...she sacrificed herself for us"

**Hazel POV**

I looked at Leo not believing what he had been through, just when he found out he had an aunt, the only family he had left – I'm guessing his mother died from how everyone's talking – and she's suddenly snatched away... and even worse he must be feeling so guilty for this because she sacrificed herself for him...Poor Leo. I watched as more tears swept down his face, but there must have been something strange with the light...because it looked for a second as if...as if he was crying..._gold!_

"um, Leo?" he looked up at me and so did everyone else, "look at your tears?" confused Leo let one of his tears fall onto his finger and he inspected it, after a second all the pain left his face and it was temporarily replaced with shock.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, eagerly

Leo's bottom lip quivered as he answered "liquid gold" we all stared at him wide eyed,

"Okay not funny, man" Percy said not believing it,

"no, he's serious" I said and walked over to him, swiping a tear off his cheek, secretly enjoying the way I caressed his soft cheek, and walked over to Percy with Annabeth on his lap, holding out the tear for him to see on the tip of my finger. Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened and they stared at the tear. Everyone was silent for a very long time just looking at Leo and the tear on my finger, it was rather strange, I would have thought if someone cried tears of gold they would have noticed, but I'm pretty sure when I first saw Leo's tears earlier, they weren't gold. Bravely I spoke, breaking the awkward atmosphere. "Do you think this has something to do with your Aunt?" I asked,

Leo shrugged, looking more dumbfounded than everyone else,

"It's most likely, I seriously doubt he gets it from Hephaestus" everyone sat there for a long moment,

"Do you think my dad knew?" Leo asked shakily,

Annabeth instantly went into deep thought with Percy just looking down at her and playing with her curls, "not sure" she said, "maybe, but if he did, why would he keep it from us or you, it's all rather strange"

"Well, I hate this, why don't we all just calm down and go back to bed or something, maybe hang here, I don't know about you, but I was _rudely _ awakened and I need sleep" Frank said rudely and trudged out, we all stared at him,

"maybe, we should get some sleep, it will give us time to calm down...and maybe our parents will send us information in dreams or something...but guys, we have to promise if we have a dream we will tell everyone is that okay?" Annabeth said, wisely

"Yes" piper said, but paused "but what if it's just my mother being annoying and it's...to do with personal...stuff...do we have to tell everyone that?" everyone looked at her slightly amused, easily imagining what Aphrodite would tell piper or any of us,

"no piper you can leave that sort of stuff out" Annabeth stated with a hint of a smile, playing at her lips"

Piper let out a sigh of relief,

although Leo huddled into his armchair, paler than ever "Leo, do you want company, I honestly don't want to go back to sleep...and I imagine you won't want to either" Percy asked comfortingly,

"I'll stay as well Jason agreed,

Leo smiled thankfully at them,

"Well I'm going to sleep" I said, finally moving from my position, the tear had fallen on the floor, I stared at it for a few seconds, before stepping over it and going to my room, and falling asleep, but it seemed Leo wasn't the only one with childhood nightmares...

_I watched my five-year-old self already obsessed with colouring books, I saw as I started to run out of a certain colour, but I saw on my face an anticipation, as if I was waiting for something, I kept sneaking glances to the door, waiting for something, but I had no clue what... I don't remember this memory so I kept watching myself. Suddenly the door opened with my mother steeping out, I realised this was the only time I saw her smiling, she looked as if she wasn't haunted, didn't think of me as a mistake, didn't she was living with a daughter who was cursed. But as soon as mother stepped in she looked at me and I thought she was going to scowl, but she smiled,_

"_Hey sweetie" I saw my younger self smile back with pure joy and jump up extremely excited as a beautiful women stepped through the door. I nearly caught my breath when I saw her, she had stunning golden locks, and _bright _violet eyes, she was simply beautiful! _

"_Hi Mama!" I yelled but then my head snapped towards the beautiful woman "Lucy!" I yelled and ran to her, I jumped onto her throwing my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, squeezing her to death. It was a heart warming picture and I so wanted to join the hug as I felt as if I could feel the comfort in Lucy's hug. Lucy was laughing with her and hugging her back it looked like Lucy was crying. I froze as I saw the tear properly...it was a liquid gold tear... in an instant I knew who this was...it must have been Leo's aunt, I realised with a start he never told us her name. "I missed you Lucy" I saw myself cry._

"_I'm so sorry, Hazel, but I can't stay long" Lucy said, her voice was as soft as velvet and like nectar to my ears, as if it could heal all and made everything feel warm inside._

_I saw my younger self pout and look like she wanted to cry,_

_Lucy looked really annoyed at herself and sorry, but she forced herself to look at my mother, "as I said I can't stay long, I came to warn you, Pluto and Gaia are on their way"_

_My mother scowled, "when, Lucillia?"_

"_Gaia: a few days, she may try to take control of you and Hazel you must not let that happen, no matter what, and Pluto: a few years by looks of it" she shrugged " you know how arrogant and lazy the gods are, they say they will do something and they don't do it for a _long _while afterwards" Lucy rolled her eyes but then her expression went sad again "I fear by then Gaia may have control of you so I came to give you my blessing-" but before Lucy could continue a flash went at the door and it flew off its hinges, there stood Gaia just as I remembered her, made of mud and leaves..._

"_You fools" she said simply, Lucy's face was full of shock but no fear, still clutching me she spoke bravely_

"_You will never harm my family! Mark my words you have much blood on your hands and if you take one more drop you will feel my pain! You will feel my Loss!" screeched Lucy,_

_Gaia laughed menacingly "ah...still as noble Lucillia. Still so loyal. Willing to give up your life for any soul you treasure. But that is weakness. You are weak. You let your emotions take control you. And that never helps, Lucillia"_

"_Emotions are given, Gaia. Anyone who ignores them has no soul. And has the most vulnerable weakness." Lucy paused "They are cowards! Hiding behind the backs of manipulated souls! Emotions heal! They bring joy and anger! Joy brings hope and gives you something to fight for...and anger" she narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly "those who act on anger get things done and a rage so pure it can destroy anything!" Lucy bellowed and with a simple blink my mother and I were wrapped in giant flower petals and melted into the ground. Safe from harm...but Lucy was still there I still saw her there in the room facing Gaia, "and I will get my revenge for my beloved children you killed! Emotions...bring out the inside! And I am filled with RAGE!" Lucy screeched so loud I had to cup my ears and before I knew it Lucy leaped towards and in a flash disappeared..._

**Well? What do you think? This is the longest chapter so far WOO! Tell me what you think! And I've made a decision, I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! MWHAAA! I'M SO EVIL, and no 'Echo 2' you cannot review five times just for the next chapter, you can review twice, but that's it! So review guys...you know you want to...otherwise no answer to this cliff-hanger DUN DUN DUN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To TwoFlowersAndABunchofTrees:**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I SWEAR YOUR THE ONLY FRIENDLY PERSON ON THIS WEBSITE, SHE REALLY SACRED ME! THANK YOU! You've been so nice to me I've decide you and whoever wins the question at the end of this *wink wink* gets to ask **_**one**_** question and I **_**will**_** answer it in the next chapter somehow...like if your still confused about Lucillia or if you want a particular moment e.g. Percabeth or something so again THANK YOU!**

**AND THANKS EVERYONE ELSE WHO VOTED TO KEEP THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Leo's POV**

I was trying to figure out the gold, when I heard someone scream. Percy and Jason had been dozing but this scream was so loud they fell off the sofas. **(Can anyone else imagine this? *snicker*)** I snapped my head towards the clock. It read 9 o'clock. I didn't really believe I had managed to stay awake for six hours so I assumed I had dozed off every now and then. We ran to Hazel's room and burst through the door, there she was in a similar state to how I was with the sheets clutched to her chest.

"Hazel, what happened?" Percy asked worried as Frank and the rest of the girls joined us,

Hazel looked up her eyes picking me out, "Leo, what was your aunts name?" she asked forcefully,

I quickly racket my brain, not liking thinking on the spot, "Lucy, I think" I said,

"Think or know?" she asked impatiently,

"Lucy. Defiantly Lucy" Hazel slumped my into her bed, breathing hard,

"Hazel, what did you dream?" Annabeth asked looking really worried,

Hazel summed up her story not leaving out a detail. Every time she talked about Lucy my eyes widened even more.

"Okay" Annabeth breathed when she finished, "we need to figure it out" she said starting to pace

"Really, we had no idea Annabeth!" I said mockingly,

"And...He's back" Piper said childishly, drawing on the 'and'

I stuck out my tongue,

"Yep, defiantly back" Jason confirmed,

"What I don't get is why she's so powerful" Annabeth started still pacing "I mean I was starting to think, maybe she's a minor god who isn't typically fond of the Olympians, but is still against Gaia, but for her to stand up against Gaia like that is incredible, I doubt even the bid three together couldn't do that, and that's saying something"

"Well we've got good news" Piper pointed out, cheekily

"What, about any of this could be good?" Hazel shouted,

Piper smiled mischievously and started humming,

"PIPER!" we all shouted,

She cupped her ears in response, "Okay sheesh" she started "Well, I was thinking if Lucy – or Lucillia or whatever – was alive back in the 1940s, she must be immortal and if she's immortal could that mean she's still alive"

Annabeth thought this over, "maybe, but she could just be a hunter of Artemis" now there was something I hadn't thought of,

"But she said Gaia killed her children" Jason replied,

Annabeth nodded "yes, but some girls are so heartbroken they go to the hunters of Artemis to escape the world, because life's so much simpler and free, Lucy said Gaia had taken blood, perhaps she killed her lover and then joined the Hunt"

"But that doesn't prove why she was so brave against Gaia, probably the whole hunt together would not be that brave against Gaia" Piper retorted,

"Good point" Annabeth said, still pacing,

"Gods Annabeth your giving me a migraine!" I yelled,

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued, much to my annoyance, "it is a good point Piper, but we have no other leads, we have to somehow contact Artemis or any god, she may be a minor god"

"But how the gods are still cut off" Hazel said annoyed,

"Or are they..." we quickly shielded our eyes as a flash of light near the door started and Artemis came into view…

**Guess Who's POV Child of...**

Blood.

Many people fear it. Fear it so that they feel faint and numb. And for good reason. It is many things. It is a warning. Telling you a loved one is hurt, for if there is no blood, there would be no warning of near death. It is strength. If we had no blood, we would merely be skin and bone with no life. It is freedom. As to some it tells their enimies death. For some it can even be Energy. Food. But there is one pure reason why it should be feared. Why we should fear it. It is power…

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Goes the blood in the cup. Each drop more powerful. As all the samples of the demi-gods blood, which I collected in battle, brings them closer to safety. As the final drop mixes with my own in the golden goblet. I know. They are safe. It is time they know me. Time they _all_ knew me. Many say I am like my mother. Loyal. Selfless. For I am fulfilling her dying wish. To protect. Which I failed to do for her and my sister.

Mark my words Gaia. I will evenge them…

I will evenge them _all…_

**Okay guys I got a challenge for you, who ever can guess the person's POV plus their parent will get to ask **_**one**_** question and I **_**will**_** answer it in the next chapter somehow...like if your still confused about Lucillia or if you want a particular moment e.g. Percabeth or something. Good Luck and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys sorry that took so long…Exams! *MOAN***

**Okay it seems only one person tried to guess the person, and I'm sorry 'Fantasyfan102' you did not get it right, but you are close-ish… and to 'Courtyneeeey' you had to give the parentage as well sorry...**

**And to TwoFlowersAndABunchOfTrees your question will be answered. If it's still not clear tell me…**

**If anyone still wants to give a guess I'm not giving it away yet, but give your question in your review as well because if you get it right I don't know what you want in the next chapter...Good Luck!**

**Okay without further a due…**

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth's POV**

I bowed as Artemis came into view, but straight after them came Apollo, Aphrodite, Iris, my mother and…Poseidon! Oh no mine and Percy's parents in the same place. This will be good…

"Mother! Lord Poseidon" I bowed, personally I had nothing against Poseidon.

Poseidon smiled, "hello Annabeth, wonderful to see you two again, I must say I did not agree with Hera's plan."

Percy smiled "Thanks dad" then he looked at my mother and bowed really low "Hello, Lady Athena" if my mother saw the gesture she made no sign of it,

"With all due respect, why are so many of you here?" Piper asked,

"Because you lot asked about this Lucy chick" Apollo said sounding interested,

"okay I get why Apollo's here, because he like answers questions, Artemis because we thought Lucy might be a Hunter, I even get Athena because she is smart, but why the rest of you?" Leo asked in utter confusion.

The gods shrugged,

"It seems the fates sent us, all for a pacific** (A/N does anyone else find this funny? No just me? Awkward...) **reason" Poseidon said,

"Well, I heard my name, what is it you wanted to asked" Artemis asked,

"Did you ever have a really brave hunter named Lucillia?" I jumped right in,

Artemis shook her head "I remember her though, I tried to recruit her but...it was rather strange"

"How?" asked Piper

"When she was about to answer, people came out of the forest, they said their mistress was too pure to criticise men like that"

"Followers" I said, "Maybe she has followers like the hunters with you"

"And they obviously must respect her a lot" Percy said,

I nodded my head at his clear thinking, which was unusual; he must be trying to impress my mother,

"One thing I don't get is how I knew her, how my mother knew her" Hazel wondered aloud,

I turned my head to Apollo, he shrugged, "it seems the fates are giving me the info," he closed his eyes for a second then opened them and smiled, "apparently she knows all demi-gods parents" he said with a smirk.

"All of them?" I asked bewildered, even my mother seemed astonished it was a huge accomplishment; there were hundreds, maybe thousands of demi-gods all over the world.

Apollo nodded, "she makes it her duty, or whatever, to know all of them, protect all demi-gods, she befriends with all demi-gods human parent in order to protect them. Many call her pure because she has never done a selfish act. Apparently she has protected demi-gods for centuries, but none of the parents have ever remembered her afterwards"

We all just stared, mouths agape,

"Wow!" Leo said "so we all know her?"

Apollo nodded still flashing his smile "the fates decided to let you all know her, so they were planning to give the dreams in order of you meeting her, except because Leo's her nephew, sort of, you got the dreams first, and then hazel, because well...she's a bit older than you" he smirked, I rolled my eyes, "then it was meant to be Jason" we all looked at Jason, still shirtless, and looking rather shocked.

"I knew her?"

Piper rolled her eyes "We all knew her, Sparky"

Jason blushed at the nickname,

"I think I know why I'm here now" Iris said, everyone looked at her as she made a rainbow, "now Jason, if I take your hand I may be able to show your memory on here" she pointed to the rainbow. Jason held out his hand and as soon as Iris took it an image appeared in the rainbow.

Hera was in the woods, with a blond little two year old at her feet. The little Jason looked up at Hera, but she snarled, "If you are so worthy of being Zeus' son, you find Lupa yourself!" and with that Hera disappeared shoving Jason away so he didn't she her as she changed into her true form and disappeared.

"That's awful! I can't believe she did that!" Piper exclaimed, and then she remembered the rest of the gods were here, she looked at them sheepishly, but they just shrugged, obviously I'm not the only one here who hates Hera.

Jason looked around the forest her was in, it was weird to see him so vulnerable, silent tears started to run down his cheeks and he started hiccupping.

"Aww" Piper and Aphrodite cooed although Piper looked like she regretted it because she was acting like a daughter of Aphrodite and Jason blushed madly.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and out stepped a girl I had never seen before, she had silver hair and, strangely, violet eyes, but they looked almost intimidating. Her skin was a milky pale and she wore silver armour that looked like it was made of dragon scales, but it was only a sheaf of armour in the shape of a one piece swimming costume that curved into graceful arcs above her breasts and even more strange was she wasn't protected anywhere else.

"I remember her!" Artemis cheered "she was sort of like the second in command out of the people who were with Lucillia." Leo and Hazel seemed frozen staring at her,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Her eyes" they murmured but I didn't understand.

The beautiful girl stalked towards Jason, but before she was next to him her cloths morphed into simple jeans and a silver top and flats. Jason stared up at her still hiccupping,

"Shh" she soothed him, picking him up over her shoulder. "It's okay little one" but as soon as she said it a howl went through the forest and Lupa leaped out of the trees. The girl unstiffened and got out of her fighting stance she had got in, in less than a second. "Lupa" she breathed, but when she stepped forward Lupa growled and said, "die _Greek_ Spawn!" Lupa's hate for the Greeks swung her into mode, but before anything happened and form landed gracefully in between them in a crouch position. When she looked up almost everyone in the room gasped, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long golden locks, bright violet eyes brighter and softer than the other girls, but they looked like they held a thousand emotions.

"Who. Is. She?" Aphrodite squealed "I love her hair! Oh and her armour! Oh and those eyes! I would kill for those eyes! They are gorgeous!" we all rolled our eyes,

"That's her" Hazel whispered, all our heads snapped towards her,

"Lucy?" Percy asked,

Hazel nodded, we looked at the video again.

"Lupa!" Lucillia yelled, standing up, she wore jeans and a golden tank top, "you dare _try_ to harm my second-in-command?"

Lupa growled "She is _Athena_ Spawn!"

My jaw dropped at the same time as everyone wheeled around to look at Athena. "It's not possible" I said almost a whisper, "she looks nothing like a daughter of Athena!" I almost screeched

"Well her eyes are intimidating" Jason mumbled.

This time Lucillia growled, properly as if she were a wolf herself. "We came to deliver a son of Jupiter, safely, my family are not a danger here"

"Family?" Lupa inquired,

"Every demi-god is my family, you should know, I deliver nearly 70% of your soldiers, most you leave to fend for themselves and don't give a damn!"

Lupa growled,

"If you dare undertake Sophia, I dare you to challenge her, you will be dead before you have time to snarl! Or we can continue peacefully like we always have"

Lupa let out a growl, but surrendered.

"Now there's something, I never thought I'd see" Jason said,

Hazel, Frank and Percy nodded.

"I will not challenge, I know your threats, Lucillia" Lupa set off walking to her cave, with Lucillia and Sophia behind her,

"He's powerful, Lucillia, I can feel it" Sophia said, Jason walking next to them,

Lucillia turned her, now soft, eyes to Jason and smiled, Jason smiled back and grabbed her hand by her side, Lucillia chuckled and picked him up so he was sitting in her arms but his arms around her neck.

"Aww" Piper cooed again,

"I gotta admit that's cute" Hazel said now standing next to Leo,

Everyone nodded and Jason blushed harder.

Lucillia seemed to be looking Jason over as they walked, "not as much as the other one"

Sophia froze "other one?"

Lucillia nodded "or Oberon"

"Who do you think Oberon and the 'other one' are Wise girl?" Percy asked

I shrugged.

Sophia went pale at the name and a single _silver _tear went down her cheek.

"Guys look at the tear!" They all nodded in response.

Lucillia looked at Sophia sympathetically "I miss him too" she said,

Sophia shook her head "I doubt that's possible"

Lucillia scowled "he was my son" she said almost harshly.

"Do you think that's what she meant by Gaia taking blood?"

"Probably"

"But we'll get him back" Lucillia said confidently

"How?"

"A soul for a soul" Lucillia answered.

Everyone looked confused at that.

They didn't talk after that, they were about to leave Jason when Lucillia just stood there,

"My lady?" Sophia asked,

Lucillia smiled, by a crying Jason, "go on Sophia, I'll catch up"

Sophia smiled, and confusingly turned into an owl and took to the sky.

Lucillia looked back to Lupa, he head cocked "take care of him Lupa, train him harder, he's a special one, I've only seen three others thins powerful, one of them is dead the other is lost-"

We all knew she meant Hazel and Leo.

"And the other?" Lupa inquired

"Still alive, the most powerful so far" Lucillia looked away,

"Something wrong?"

"The mother...she's unlike any I've seen"

"What do you mean?"

"She's almost pure..."

"The child is powerful?"

"Poseidon"

I felt Percy froze and every stared at him and their gazes flickered between him and his father.

Lupa froze "you're sure?2

"He has the looks...trust me there is no one who knows the seas looks more than me"

Okay now that just confused us even more.

Lupa cocked her head but said nothing about it

"Kill the mother!"

I felt Percy stiffen and saw Poseidon take on a look of rage.

Lucillia growled, "NO!" Lupa was sent to her knees whimpering. "I do not harm my family! I especially do not harm the innocent! And I defiantly do not harm the purest! My family will stay safe! I was made to protect! And that is the end of!" Lupa whimpered again. Lucillia knelt by Jason and wiped a tear off her cheek that had appeared.

"I protect" she stated and rubbed the tear on Jason's lower lip. He licked it off and looked at Lucillia.

"What is that?"

"My blessing" Lucillia stated calmly "this will assure he'll be safe for a while, let's just say I don't trust you from how you treated my second-in-command" and with that she stalked out of the cave.

The video ended, leaving us staring into space.

"Well that shows how Jason knew her" I said

"Well-" Apollo couldn't finish because the ship suddenly shook, and we looked at Leo, he smiled

"We're home..."

"Camp Half-Blood"

**Guess Who's POV Child of...**

I watched as my soldiers prepared for the worst, by my side was my third-in-command of the army, the army my dad had bestowed on me when he died. Every action I did was for him. Every life I took was my revenge for my lover. And every life I saved was for my mother and sister... I missed them... but it was too late... Gaia still had my family's blood on her hands and she will pay...

And this time Gaia, I have the upper hand... I thought as I looked at the cup that protected them all...

**Well guys wow that was a long one, so keep guessing on this person and remember the reward and remember to put your question in your review so I can answer it if you win...good luck! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hTo PercabethisEternity:**

**Your right but, you had to guess her parentage sorry... keep guessing and thanks for putting me on favourite story and author and author alert ;-) P.S love the pen name hehe, I'm a **_**huge **_**Percabeth fan... xxx**

**To anon:**

**Yep it is Leo but not Lucy... you didn't win...so sorry... but hopefully you'll get it soon, what is it you don't understand about her, and I may be able to make it clearer... xxx **

**To Courtneeeey:**

**I love Percy being the most powerful as well! I'm glad you liked the length! Sadly you didn't get her parentage right...sorry good try though! I try to update fast but with exams it's difficult, but I try... xxx **

**To TheWorldBookGirl:**

**Glad you're liking it! Why not try have a guess you never know! And if you win you might get some more Percabeth or even another pairing you like that I haven't put in... And glad you like the chapter! Keep reviewing! Xxx **

**Hey guys, sorry still no winners... ok I know you have guessed its Lucy, so the competition is now, who can figure out her parentage...Good Luck!**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had actually forgotten about camp Half-blood. I was so excited, I rushed out, but so did everyone else, probably to get changed, which I probably did in less than a minute. I was by the railing of the ship, now, looking at camp as everyone crowded around the ship.

My father chuckled by me, watching my excitement, "you have missed it, I see" I nodded enthusiastically,

My father smiled,

"Not that I don't want you here, dad, but aren't you meant to be on Olympus wont Zeus be furious?" I asked

My dad looked at me then pointed over to Chiron, around him was the rest of the Olympians plus Hecate, Hades and Hestia. "Never mind" I faced him with a questioning look, "the fates?" I guessed,

My dad nodded, "it seems Lucillia is very important, I am very suspicious about her parentage" that was really annoying me how we couldn't figure it out. By looks of it even Athena couldn't figure it out and that's saying something!

"I know dad its driving me crazy! At first we thought she was a minor God, but then obviously not because you would have said something, but somehow she's immortal and its just frustrating!"

My dad chuckled loudly, "your girlfriend is rubbing off on you"

I smiled, actually liking the thought, "is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all I'm just glad you're happy" he sighed "I'm willing to come to an agreement with Athena. Because I'm sick and tired of this arguing, but it seems she's still rather stubborn" I smiled "thanks dad"

He smiled then mysteriously winked at me and left. I stared as he left, but then I felt familiar arms rap around me, Annabeth rested her chin on my shoulder and smiled, I smiled back.

"As much as I hate to admit this your dad can actually tell when something' s amiss" she said waving her Yankees cap in front of me, only momentarily taking her arm away from my waist,

I smirked "you were spying?"

She faked mock horror "of course not, how could you even think that" she grinned and kissed my cheek. I put my arm around her waist so she was now beside me and she rested her head on my shoulder,

"Why were you spying?"

She shrugged "wanted to see what's on your mind. And apparently I'm rubbing off on you" she smirked,

I grinned back "I find that a good thing" I said kissing her forehead,

"And why is that?"

"Because I find it an honour to be like someone as fabulous as you" I mumbled kissing down her jaw and neck,

"Your being cheesy again, Percy" she mumbled but moaned as well, "your also trying to impress my mother"

I thought about that for a moment "not just Athena" I said kissing her temple, she smiled again. She grabbed my hand and led me to the camp I had missed so much. We walked towards Chiron first, because of the rest of the gods there, but that didn't stop us from being smothered by campers asking questions, the Aphrodite girls were squealing at me, but I didn't look at them, I concentrated on Annabeth so I could completely ignore them. When we got to the gods we bowed. A few seconds later the other five came out with the rest of the gods.

"Well, well, we wondered where you lot got to" Hephaestus commented,

"Yes, the fates obviously have an interesting plan" my father replied with a smirk,

"And obviously a death wish to put you and Athena in the same room" Hermes smirked, admittedly so did Annabeth and I.

"Well it seems we have things to discuss" Chiron said, "may I know your names?" he asked Frank and Hazel,

"Frank, son of...Ares?" Clarissa looked pleased at that taking in Frank's appearance but stopping short at his baby face.

I nodded,

"Hazel, daughter of...Hades"

Zeus looked questioningly at Hades, but my dad just shrugged,

"I wouldn't comment brother, with you, also, having two children, and Hades seeming to have had these children before the deal" my father said,

Hades seemed a bit taken aback that his brother stood up for him, but Zeus sent a death glare at my dad that he waved off.

We set off to the Big House with the rest of the councillors.

"Good to have you back Perce" Travis and Conner said simultaneously patting my back

I smiled, and held out my hand, "my wallet?"

Travis dropped my wallet in my palm and I put it back in my pocket.

I sat next to Annabeth and Grover, after I had high-fives him, being wary of Athena's death glare.

"Okay, why is it the fates have sent us here?" Zeus asked,

We told them all about Lucy, and they seemed rather shocked. But I couldn't really blame them, it was really weird, and just confusing, that she was somehow related to us, but we didn't know how. All we knew was that she was Leo's aunt. Then something dawned in me,

"Apollo?" I asked, he looked at me, "when you said about her being Leo's Aunt, you said 'sort of'"

"Yes you did" Athena said, a bit taken aback that I had mentioned it first.

Apollo seemed to be 'at one' with the fates again, when he opened his eyes, he looked a bit confused, "apparently, Leo, you're not her direct nephew" he said

"What?"

"Apparently your mother was generations after her 'real' sister" Apollo stated,

Leo was quiet for a moment, "so she's like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great-"

"We get it, Repair boy, okay?" Piper shouted,

"So with that information, I'm guessing she's most likely not a daughter of Hephaestus?" I guessed,

"Maybe, but if Leo's mum was technically her niece, then she may have had a half sister" Annabeth said,  
>I thought that over, but actually managed to find an answer to it "but in Leo's dream, she said their power combined, noting that they both had power" I said, at this point everyone was staring at me,<p>

"What?"

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, your actually right about something, and your thinking it over" Annabeth teased, but I didn't mind I liked making an actual point, "so Percy's right she can't be a daughter of Hephaestus"

Everyone nodded,

"So that leaves what about two dozen more gods she could be the daughter of" Frank sated unhelpfully.

"Well I suppose with how brave and powerful she is she can't really be the daughter of a minor god, no offence" Annabeth said,

"None taken" the minor god who were here said,

"Okay so that leaves us with twelve gods, because...well she might be Hades daughter..." Frank said,

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Yes. Why do you think that?" Zeus asked pointing a glare at Hades,

"Well, she seems obsessed with getting herself killed I mean she battled Gaia twice from what we know, maybe more, not to mention alone, anyone like that has got to have a death wish and well..."  
>I looked at him odd about to tell him that, that didn't mean she was a daughter of Hades I mean I wasn't and I had done some stupid things that have got me killed, anyways I was about to tell him when laughing erupted behind us.<p>

We all turned around and there stood a girl laughing her ass off. She had copper coloured curly hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders, she had a nice bronze coloured tan, but she was laughing so much her eyes were closed. When she stopped laughing she opened her eyes, and we all, who had been on the ship, gasped. She had violet eyes, just like Sophia and Lucillia, but they were not as bright and had more of a mischievous spark to them.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked, looking at me and Annabeth curiously,

"Jinx?" Annabeth asked,

"She's a new camper, came while you guys were getting Percy, still undetermined" Conner said,

Jinx laughed again, "oh you lot are entertaining now I see why Lucillia loves protecting you, all so naive, it's actually quite cute"

At this point everyone's mouths dropped, ours because she had confirmed our suspicion and everyone else's because they had just realised,

"Y-you're with Lucillia?" Leo asked shakily,

"I think the word you teenagers use these days is: uh duh!" she yelled still cracking up a bit

"Enough of these mind games!" Zeus roared and pointed his lightning bolt at her,

Jinx tutted, "now is that any way to treat someone who is helping you, better yet someone who hasn't even lifted a finger against you and is defenceless" she said innocently, Zeus looked at her questioningly then slowly lowered his bolt.

"Who are you?" he asked, more like commanded,

Jinx turned to Poseidon "is he always like this? Does he never relax? Now I know where Nicole **(A/N just so you know I changed the name if you wondered what was different) ** gets it from?"

My dad said nothing, either not knowing what to say or afraid of what Zeus would do,

"I asked a question!" Zeus thundered,

"So?" Jinx asked completely serious, "why should I answer?"

Zeus was enraged, "because I am the King of the Gods!"

"Ah, I see, it's the big, bad act... You think you're so great, just because you Lord of the Sky, blah, blah, blah"

At this point I think everyone's jaws had hit the ground, no one, and I mean no one, talked to Zeus like that,

"I only show respect to those who deserve it..." she studied Zeus for a minute, "are you loyal, Zeus? No. Are you selfless? Defiantly not. Do you care about your family? Gods no. Do you do everything in your power to protect everyone you love and your family? Hell no! Therefore...You. Do. not. Deserve. My. Respect" she talked the last part as if Zeus was an idiot and this just made it worse, "Come to think of it...I don't know why Lucillia wants to help you, why she _risks her life_ for you, when you never even show thanks, when you never even knew she existed" she shrugged "but she's pure. She knows what's right. That is why, Zeus," She said his name with disgust "she has my respect and you don't. Any other stupid questions?" the whole room was quiet, no one dares talk, terrified Zeus would lose it

"No? Good. Now may I ask how much do you know of my lady?" she asked,

"Not much admittedly, mainly that her name is Lucillia, she's powerful, she's Leo - a lot of greats - aunt, Gaia's killed a lot of her family and she's really brave and loyal" Annabeth said,

Jinx's eyes widened, "that's it?"

We nodded, honestly I thought it was a lot, but I guess not.

"I see" she said,

"Okay, I'm sick of this, why can't you just tell us!" Frank boomed, completely out of character, "honestly I don't get why she's so important, we should be concentrating on our quest, not a stupid girl, and we don't even know the last name of!" Everyone stared at him, almost as shocked as when Zeus was being insulted,

"What is wrong with you? You're acting completely out of character! Have you not been listening to how Lucillia has saved us all once in our lives and taken on Gaia twice, not once, but twice and alone! Does it even pass your mind she may have saved your life once, maybe even your mothers or grandmothers! What the hell has gotten into you?" Hazel shouted

"His problem is he is a son of Mars! And when he doesn't get what he wants, he goes all rage" Jinx stated calmly as if this happened all the time, "he didn't get what he wants so he hates Lucillia because her nephew took what he wanted - correction - wants, so he wants to be the Hero and prove he's great and then go off into a happy ending without the help of my Lady, in other words he's jealous" Jinx stated now examining her nails and sitting on a chair she had morphed out of thin air, I stared at Frank, _what was she talking about?  
><em>Frank was blushing like mad, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Jinx, "that's a lie!"  
>Jinx looked up from her nails, "really? Are you sure? So you weren't sending death glares to Leo every time he made a joke? You weren't scowling when you saw Hazel's past and how she could have lived happily ever after with someone else? You weren't always dying on the inside to strangle Leo?" she paused for a minute "you weren't smirking when Leo looked like a wimp crying? You weren't jealous when you were no longer the only one with more than half god? You weren't spying when Leo kissed Hazel" okay now that just made everyone look at Frank in alarm, he was deep red and looked like he wanted to murder Jinx, Hazel was blushing and looking at Frank in almost pity and a bit if anger, Leo was just plain blushing and looking at the floor,<br>"Well, Frank, were you or were you not doing all those things?"

**Okay guys what do you think? I'm sorry if you think I'm changing Franks character but that's just because he is angry, don't worry he's not going bad! Anyway keep trying with the guesses, can anyone guess who Lucy's parent is...**

**Remember but your question in your review! Good Luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Fantsyfan102:**

**Your getting closer and closer! Keep guessing, you can have more than one guess in a review, just not all the gods, you can guess two or three but no more, or you can do more in separate reviews! Keep guessing, this **_**might**_** be your last chance after this chapter!**

**To Echo xoxo:**

**Glad you like it keep reviewing, and maybe try a guess! But no cheating!**

**Oh come on guys! No one wants to guess!**

**This is your last chance, in the next one it will most likely tell you! Keep guessing, and maybe try Jinx as well! **

**If you can guess either Jinx or Lucillia's Parentage you get your own scene or question answered!**

**Okay here it is!**

**Chapter 10**

**Frank's POV**

When I didn't answer she laughed. Hard. Before it made me angry, but now the anger wasn't coming, and I was relived. When I looked up at Jinx she had a sympathetic look and walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and the anger drained away completely, there was still jealousy, but it's from sadness now. Jinx smiled,

"Better?" she asked,

I nodded,

She smiled again the faces Ares, "It's not nice to toy with your children's emotions"

I looked at Ares, my Greek aspect of my father, and scowled,

"I told you it would be fun" Aphrodite squealed, "just watching the triangle was fun enough, but the jealousy was a fabulous idea!" she said to Ares,

Everyone groaned, but I saw Hazel actually let out a sigh of relief,

"I thought you were changing then, Frank"

I smiled,

"Sorry I had to do it that way, Buddy, but you have to let all the emotions out to get the manipulation off" Jinx apologised,

"It's okay" I said,

She smiled, "now, hopefully you all know who I am" she said,

We all shook our heads,

"We thought that obvious, when Zeus kept asking" Percy said sarcastically

"Oh...I thought he was joking with how all the demi-gods here act... oh that is so annoying" she groaned, "the fates are so slow!" we expected a crash, earthquake or something, but there was nothing, "anyway" there was a bronze flash around Jinx and when she stepped out her hair was longer – just above her waist – and was now a beautiful bronze, she wore the same sheaf of armour as Sophia, but bronze, and a bronze staff twisted like a branch around a grapefruit sized violet orb at the top of it. "I am Jinx, Lucillia's Lieutenant of the Army" our mouths dropped, we had been talking – and criticizing – Lucillia's Lieutenant. "Now!" she stomped her staff on the ground, it echoed through the room "please tell me who you have seen Lucillia save"

"Leo, Hazel and Jason" Athena answered,

"Wow, they really are slow" she waved her staff and a similar screen to an IM appeared; only it was tinted bronze at the edges.

_Lucillia was in the forest with Sophia. They were in a clearing wearing the same armour, Lucillia's was gold. _

"_You know the plan, Sophia?"_

"_Charm. Collect. Charm. Get out."_

"_Correct" _

"_Where are they?" Sophia asked agitated_

_Lucillia shook her head in amusement "and you wonder how why everyone knows you're a daughter of Athena?" Lucillia laughed _

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_You're not getting out that easy" Lucillia laughed,_

"_Why can't you do it?"_

"What are they talking about?" Percy asked Jinx, but she just smiled.

"_You're not a virgin, Sophia" Lucillia laughed again._

I saw Annabeth and Athena's eyes go wide as saucers and Percy trying to hold in his laughter, but I think so was everyone else.

"_Yes, but I have a boyfriend!"_

"_As do I" Lucillia retorted,_

"_But-oh I give up!" Sophia yelled_

"A daughter of Athena giving up?" Percy mocked.

_Lucillia laughed "Ha!" she yelled,_

_Sophia scowled "Where are they?"_

Jinx smiled as if she knew a secret.

_Out of nowhere a guy with crown curly hair and blood-red highlights – but also had flecks of black when you looked – and warm brown eyes jumped down. Then beside him jumped Jinx, in the same outfit as she had on now._

"_About time!"_

"_Once a daughter of Athena, always a daughter of Athena" Jinx joked to the guy,_

"_Ha. Ha" Sophia mocked "Where's-"_

_At that point a guy with black hair and eyes jumped down from the trees, he looked a lot like Nico only he was taller, by looks of it older and his muscles were more defined and bigger._

I heard Hazel take a sharp breath at the sight of him.

"_Never mind" Sophia said_

"_Am I last?" he asked_

_Sophia was about to answer when a figure swooped past her and Lucillia, causing them to shriek. When the figure turned._

I think all of us were a little scared when we saw the figure.

_He looked exactly like Percy only he didn't have the grey streak, but had blue highlights in his hair,_

"_Destan Calder! If you ever do that again I swear to the gods I will kill you!" Lucillia shouted,_

_Destan smirked, "it's too tempting" he chuckled._

_Sophia looked the most angry, her eyes were aflame, "you stupid Poseidon child! Do you have no brain!" _

"_As I said before, once Athena, always Athena, doesn't like Poseidon children"_

_At this Sophia froze and went deathly pale, her eyes went hollow and pained._

"_Jinx!" Lucillia snarled,_

_Jinx looked to the ground in shame,_

"_Perhaps we should get on with the mission"_

"Mission?" I asked

"Protection, Lucillia found another demi-god another one that was _special_"

_Everyone set off with Lucillia and Sophia frowning at the back, "perhaps I should do it" Lucillia suggested_

_Sophia looked at Lucillia "you don't mind?"_

_Lucillia shrugged "I'll get punished for you."_

We all gasped, "Punished?" Piper asked,

Jinx smirked, "not in the way you think"

I think all of us wore confused expressions or cocked our heads,

"Their impossible to separate those two, always been the best of friends, but their like Yin and Yang, so different but inseparable, especially with Lucillia so loyal" Jinx said cheerfully,

"_Oh the horror!" Sophia said sarcastically, "thank you"_

"_It's okay, I understand what you're going through...although I don't understand why you don't take my energy and bring them back now"_

"_Because you do too much for us! The least I can do after all you have done is let me supply _all_ the energy"_

"What are they talking about?" Jason asked,

"Restoring olden souls past away"

"You mean, like reincarnation?" Hazel asked

"Sort of"

"_Yes, but would he want you to get hurt?"_

_Sophia didn't answer, she looked at the floor guiltily._

"_We have arrived." Lucillia said as her outfit changed into simple faded jeans and a black tank top._

"_Are you sure?" Sophia asked again,_

_Lucillia waved it off, "I don't mind"_

_Sophia narrowed her eyes, "perhaps you should change form?"_

_Lucillia sighed "it's been a while since I've seen a random mortal. If I changed form, it would be a demi-gods parent and Kronos would recognise me with-in seconds"_

"KRONOS?" We all shouted,

"Kronos was never after you, he was trying to draw Lucillia out of hiding, for Gaia, Lucillia was seen as the only obstacle, until he fought you" Jinx said looking at Percy,

He blushed, _what was it we didn't know? Percy has defeated Kronos?_

"But we had a secret weapon" Jinx smirked,

"What?" Athena asked,

Jinx winked at her, and said nothing.

"_I have to protect this one, Sophia"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I will not let another one be tortured!"_

"_Tortured?"_

"_The first was forced to harvest jewels by her own mother."_

Hazel.

"_The second was taken from his family."_

Jason.

"_The third...is still lost."_

Leo.

"_The other is having to live with an atrocious step-father."_

I didn't know who that was but I saw Percy clench his fists.

"_And worse I can't do anything for them."_

_Sophia looked to the floor, "I apologise, I should be more sympathetic"_

_Lucillia nodded and walked to the front of the group, the guy with red roots narrowed his eyes,_

"_What are you doing?" he snarled,_

"_The plan" Lucillia said smoothly as if it were usual,_

"_And why are you dressed like that?"_

"_You expect me to flirt in armour?"_

_His eyes widened, this giving Lucillia a moment to run past him, at super-human speed, out of the forest straight to a...mall._

"_The guys head snapped to Sophia, "What is she doing?"_

"_Taking my place since Miss. Big Mouth here-" she japed her thumb at Jinx "-made me depressed" Sophia answered,_

_Jinx burst out laughing, "Oh this is going to be good" she said clapping her hands._

"_Oh relax, Taylor, the least of out worries is that she's flirting with someone twice her age" Sophia giggled,_

"_Technically isn't she about 20 times his age?" Destan asked,_

_The Nico-clone laughed "probably about 1000 but oh well" he smirked,_

"How old is she?" Leo asked,

Jinx shrugged, "Quite a few millenniums I suppose."

_Taylor's face became more and more redder as he got more angry, "Ash"_

_The Nico-clone, Ash, looked up,_

"_Shut up!"_

_Ash did a fake salute "Sir-yes-sir"_

_Sophia rolled her eyes "men. Whether it's being possessive or stupid."_

"We are not possessive!" Percy yelled,

Jinx raised her eyebrows at that.

"_Come on, the plan is in motion" Sophia commanded_

"_What makes you the boss of us?" Destan asked._

"He acts just like a son of Poseidon." Athena commented

"You will have to change your perspective if you want to meet Sophia, never mind Lucillia"

"_Because I am the second-in-command you are just a protector!" she snarled,_

"_Sheesh" Destan held up his hands in surrender,_

_Sophia's armour changed into jeans and a silver tank top, Jinx's outfit turned into a navy tank and indigo jeans, the guys had only just realised none of them had tops on so they manipulated shirts out of thin air, they patrolled the outside of the mall. The image switched to inside the mall where Lucillia was walking around a sunglasses booth, when suddenly a blur appeared and jumped onto Lucillia's back and squeezed her to death._

We were all worried until we figured it was a younger Piper. We all turned to see her blushing,

"I remember this" she mumbled "it's blurry but I remember"

Jinx smiled "we begged Lucillia to let you remember her"

I saw Piper smile at this, but then frown "it was all real, I thought it was a nightmare?"

Jinx frowned,

"Nightmare?" Jason asked,

Piper didn't answer she was shaking and tears were falling down her cheeks.

_Lucillia laughed and, slowly, managed to coax Piper to let go, Piper looked about six here. She started screaming in Lucillia's ear "Lucy! Lucy! You're here!"_

Piper blushed as everyone 'Aww'ed.

_Lucillia's beautiful laugh echoed through the mall as Piper's dad came over – at least I think her dad, he looked like one of those actors from a film I think all the girls were obsessed with – he smirked at the picture "good to see you again, Lucillia"_

"_You too" she replied still hugging Piper, "how have you been?"_

"_Good, you?"_

_Lucillia shrugged "what about you Piper" she asked, the little girl who was now grasping her leg,_

"_I'm all alone"_

Piper blushed even more; "Aww" Jason cooed putting his arm around Piper "revenge" he smirked.

_Lucillia tutted "have you not being paying attention to your daughter, Tristan_** (A/N is that his name?)**_"_

_Piper's dad smirked "haven't got the beautiful wife to be ready when I get home and look after Piper during the day" he winked at Lucillia,_

_Lucillia giggled._

"Oh My Gods is she flirting?" Hazel asked bewildered,

Piper looked like she was going to be sick,

Jason laughed "oh this is great payback!"

"_Do you want me to look after her for the day, you seem busy" Lucillia said sympathetically,_

"_Sure, thanks"_

_Lucillia nodded and walked off with Piper in tow._

"_Lucy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How come daddy calls you 'Lucillia'?"_

_Lucillia smiled, they had stopped walking and where now by a fountain, Lucillia picked up Piper so she could sit on the fountain, Lucillia kneeled on the floor so she was eye level with Piper "only special people are allowed to call me Lucy" she said,_

_Piper smiled "am I special?"_

_Lucillia's eyes were sparkling with love "yes you are, Piper, very special"_

"_Lucy, are you my mum?"_

Everyone's eyes bulged and they looked at Piper, she was tractor red and not meeting her _real_ mother's eyes.

_Lucillia froze, "why do you think that, Piper?" she frowned_

_Piper looked down "my dad said my mum was really pretty...and you're really, _really,_ pretty, and dad likes you and you say I'm special"_

"_You are special, Piper, never forget that!" Lucillia suddenly looked angry "your mother was selfish, she is selfish! She left someone like you! That makes her evil! Promise me, Piper! If you ever meet her! Help her, do what she asks! But don't let her control you! Do not turn into her puppet! Fight for what _you_ think is right! Not what everyone else tells you! For we are nothing without our own choices." Lucillia hugged Piper, and Piper clung to her chest crying "don't be afraid" Lucillia cooed kissing Piper's head, "I'll always be there to protect you, I'll always guide you, okay?"_

_Piper nodded._

"Where we really that bad?" Aphrodite asked, slightly crying.

"Lucillia's point of view changed after the Titan war. But she still argues that she was able to look after and protect her children even when she had to help in wars and protect demi-gods that weren't even hers, and you hardly cry when your children are killed."

_Lucillia pulled back "okay, enough tears" she said, wiping away Piper's tears._

"_Now, what do you want to do?"_

_Piper's colourful eyes scanned the mall as Lucillia's phone rang,_

"_Hello?" Lucillia asked, looking slightly confused,_

"_Hello, Love" we heard through the phone, Lucillia's eyes widened, her breathing suddenly became hitched._

"Who is that?" I asked

"I recognise the voice" Poseidon said,

"This made Lucillia think worse of the gods" Jinx said,

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked

"Triton" Percy said angrily.

"_What do you want?" Lucillia asked,_

_We heard chuckling on the phone "keep playing, you'll be a prize in my palace"_

"_You're insane!"_

"_You may think that, my beautiful mortal, but not for long."_

"He thinks she's mortal?" Percy asked

Jinx nodded "she has to act like one here, he planned on making her his wife."

Poseidon looked disgusted "why can't he be more like you, Percy? He's giving the gods a terrible reputation!"

"Indeed" Jinx nodded, "but Lucillia knows not all the gods are perfect."

_Lucillia looked at Piper, "stay away from me!"_

"_Not likely..."_

"_Stay the hell away from me!"_

"_Lucy?" Piper asked, Lucillia hung up the phone without another word,_

"_Yes?" _

_Piper looked down "I know you say you're not my 'real' mum, but I feel like you are, so can I call you mum?" Piper asked,_

_Lucillia smiled "of course, but not when your father's around" she leaned by Piper's ear "or if you see a man with red highlights, okay?"_

_Piper looked confused but nodded with a happy smile._

_Lucillia looked at her phone and rung someone,_

"_Hello?" the voice was groggy, but at the same time commanding_

"_Nicole,_** (A/N just in case you didn't notice, from before when Jinx mentioned Breeze, this is her I changed the name! Sorry for the confusion) **_I need a favour..." _

"_Of course, Luce!" Nicole's voice was suddenly excited and more attentive,_

"_You still want to beat up a son of Poseidon?"_

"_Hell yes! I'm a fucking daughter of Zeus for crying out loud! When will I not want to kill one?" she yelled into the phone_

"_Shh, you can't kill him"_

"_Damn your kindness!"_

"_No, you can't kill him because he's a minor god"_

"_Even better! Show those stuck up snobs who's boss!" _

_Lucillia laughed "you do that, you in?"_

"_Hell yes! Where are you?"_

"_Nearest mall to you" _

"_On my way, see you there Luce"_

_Lucillia hung up the phone and looked at Piper, her expression went worried and pained, "Shit" she whispered,_

"_Luce?" _

_Lucillia looked up from the fountain to see a girl who has electric-blue eyes and long black, choppy hair, Lucillia breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods!"_

"_What?"_

"_Kronos."_

_The girls eyes widened, "well it's a good thing I'm fast, what do you want me to do, kill the Poseidon spawn and help or what?"_

"_No! Ignore him! Hopefully he'll leave, I need you to take Piper away from here" Lucillia said grabbing Piper's hand,_

"_Oh no! No! You are not playing loyal hero again!" Nicole yelled,_

"_It keeps everyone safe, I don't care if I die, I need to protect my children"_

_Nicole narrowed her eyes but picked up Piper, she looked at Nicole strangely, but smiled at her, Nicole started running but turned before leaving the mall, "I'm getting Taylor!" she cried across the mall before running out, a tear ran down Lucillia's cheek. _

"_Well isn't that a pretty picture" Lucillia turned slowly to come face-to-face with a random man, but his gold eyes were impossible to miss, "just like you always were, Lucillia, too loyal for your own good" Kronos smirked, "you'll never win"_

"_Why is that?" Lucillia asked,_

_Kronos chuckled; he took out Backbiter and slashed at Lucillia._

**Piper's POV**

I felt like screaming and that's exactly what I did, "NOOO!" I yelled at the video, almost collapsing,

_Lucy brought up her arm and Backbiter hit it but it bounced off her and made a clanging noise as if it had hit a shield, Lucy smirked, "you're going to have to do better than that!" she brought out a golden dagger and stabbed Kronos in the shoulder, the movement happening faster than the speed of light. The dagger pierced Kronos, but she didn't take it out she left it in and took out more daggers from hiding places I couldn't see, pretty soon all his body had daggers or poisonous darts sticking out almost everywhere. "Please give me a challenge, Kronos, I thought people were scared of you, I thought people were meant to _tremble before the mighty Kronos" _her voice was dripping with sarcasm, Kronos scowled at her, then suddenly the building of the mall began to shake as if there was an earth quake, people started screaming and running out of the building, Lucy scowled, "What a coward you are! Depending on your mummy!" Lucy waved her hand and the shaking stopped._

"Where did she get this power?" Athena asked bewildered "she just stopped one of Gaia's earthquakes without barely lifting a finger!"

_Kronos narrowed his eyes to tiny slits, "this is impossible, you can't be this powerful, my mother rains dominance over you!"_

_Lucy let out a laugh, it shook the building as she tipped her head back, she smiled at Kronos, a smile mixed with pride, accomplishment, madness and evil. "You should always study your enemy, Kronos" she snarled laughing again, "do not tell me you had the nerve to challenge me without knowing who I am" she laughed, the building shook again, but it wasn't Lucy, Lucy sighed "you really are a coward" she sated as his essence disappeared, "I hope I do not see you for at least another millennium otherwise I will be out for blood. More revenge than I crave now!" Kronos was gone, his form and essence shredded to pieces again, but as Lucy turned a pillar fell towards her, it was moving faster than it should but a force pushed Lucy out of the way. Lucy lay only a few metres from the fallen pillar, but the sight she saw when she looked up scarred her. Taylor was under the pillar, blood pooled around him, his eyes closed, not even his fingers were twitching. "NOOOO!" Lucy screeched, emotion pooled out of her as she grabbed Taylor's head and laid it on her lap. She cried, golden tears falling onto the floor, the mall was now empty of people, _

You foolish girl_. We heard Gaia. We heard her laugh. _Don't tell me you cared for this _thing. She laughed again. _He was a foolish, love-sick son of Ares, he was nothing! _Lucy's eyes went blood-red and were instantly filled with anger as three words escaped her lips "He was mine" she snarled and let out an ear piercing scream that shook the building violently, the glass everywhere shattered, everything was falling everywhere, there was nothing that could stay still, the floor was littered with debris and piling higher every second, the lights swung around and crashed to the floor in a pool of sparks, water from the fountain pooled around Lucy's feet._

The image vanished as we saw the building crash down on a heart-broken Lucy...

**Lucillia's POV Child of (last chance guys, guess who her parent is and you get to choose a scene or ask a Question)**

Something was wrong. They never took this long. Jinx had an excuse, she might still be waiting for the demi-god to arrive, and I knew my Lieutenant liked to fool around. But Sophia...I had sent her on the journey a week ago, she never took this long, she hated to be away from the sea. The sea was her only connection. Something was wrong. They were taking way too long. The prophecy was a dangerous one, Jinx had not heard it yet. I sighed. It seems I must visit Camp Half-Blood again...

**Whelp there it is! Okay guys! This may be your last shot! Guess who Lucy is! Or if you want you can guess Jinx! Have a go! Remember if you win you get to ask a question and I'll answer it in the chapter, or you can have a scene e.g. Percabeth or Jasper ect. **

**I'LL TRY AND UPDATE NEW WEEKEND!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Nico's POV (A/N bet you didn't expect that)**

I groaned as I took in my surroundings. Again. It was still bright. Still _really_ bright. Like spot lights or head lights, I could barely open my eyes. Well shadow travel was not an option. I was in a metal chair. I was chained against it, the chains were everywhere, over my torso, around my ankles, wrists, even my neck I was surprised I could breath. The chair was bolted to the floor, and I would hardly move, my mouth was dry and tasted like copper - blood. I suddenly heard thrashing and screaming, a girls scream. The metal door had a sort of wheel that was turning; I guessed that meant the door was opening. The figure that stepped in was struggling to bring in a thrashing girl. She was beautiful; she had long silver hair, milky pale skin and shining violet eyes. She was thrashing fiercely against the soldier, hissing, scratching, yelling, cursing, even spitting in his face. I smiled. This girl had spunk. The soldier eventually managed to get her in the chair, and chains sprouted around her, covering every inch of her body, apart from her face and breasts. he knelt by her, his face inches from hers, he smirked at her. "You can make this all stop now, you know?"

The girl looked up at him in disgust and spat in his face. The smallest of smiles went across my face. The soldier stomped out, cursing in ancient Greek. I looked at the girl, and tried to look around some more.

"Where are we?" I asked,

"Rome"

My eyes widened, "who are you?"

she narrowed her eyes, "that is not your business to know" she snarled, "unless your name is Nico" she said irritated not really believing that she may have found me,

"Guilty is charged" I said barely audible,

Her eyes widened "sorry, well now that I've found you let's get out of here"

"Good luck with that" I said barely audible,

She scowled "you Demi-gods always so negative" she said as she started thrashing against the chair.  
>"You say it as if you aren't one, what are you?"<p>

"I have two immortal parents"

I nodded, so she was a minor god? I was interrupted and watched in amazement as she ripped off the chains, scattering shattered metal everywhere,

My jaw hit the floor "h-h-how?"

"That doesn't matter." she hissed and grabbed my chains around my torso, just as she was about to pull the door crashed open, a giant stood there, I'm not sure of his name, that's Annabeth's specialty, but I guess he's Hephaestus' equal because he had a hammer, and lots of tools on a belt, he had shrunk to human size...well if a human could be 12 feet tall, he chuckled at the girl, I still didn't know here name

"well, well it seems we have the pleasure of being in the presence of Sophia, second-in-command to Lucillia's army." He chuckled, none of those words made sense to me and I could do nothing as Sophia was dragged, thrashing again, against the giant, no one could get hold of her out of the soldiers, so the giant hit her with the hammer on the head,

"NOOOO!" I cried, feeling like I had a connection with this girl. She collapsed against the giant. I watched as poor Sophia was dragged out. I felt like crying but suddenly I felt a warmth around the, surprisingly, cold room, a sort of comforting atmosphere, I still let a tear fall down my cheek, but I felt the presence wipe it away as if it had fingertips,

'Its okay, son of Hades'

"Get out of my head, Gaia!"

'No, you are safe. I am Lucillia.'

"That girl the Giant was talking about?"

'Yes, shh, calm, relax, do not worry, Sophia has been through worse, she will be fine. You must rest, we will come for you.'

"We?"

'Shh.' I felt the warmth around me get more comforting almost as if I was being hugged, but it gave me back my energy, I felt strong again, as if I could myself rip off the chains, Lucillia giggled, 'don't try, you are not that strong. Store the energy, so when we collect you, you can run with us. Do not show them your strength, hide it, appear weak so they do not continue to torture you.'

"Okay, thank you, Lucillia"

Lucillia giggled, 'you may call me Lucy, Nico'

"Thank you, Lucy"

'Shh, rest my friend, and get some sleep." I felt the presence almost slip out of my head and fill the atmosphere around me, I felt fingertips caress my cheek, even though no one was there, and then something else, on my cheek that made me even more relaxed and strong, I don't know what it was, it was like velvet on a certain spot on my cheek, it made me feel alive and happy. Then I realised what it was. I blushed, even though she wasn't here. Or was she. I heard Lucy giggle again, 'rest, be ready, we will get you, my friend, your safe, we are coming...'

I felt even more comfortable than before, as if I was lying on a soft bed and not a hard metal chair, I fell asleep in Lucy's presence, remembering her lips on my cheek...

**Nicole's POV  
><strong>  
>I watched as my dagger clanged against Ash's. His steal, sword shinned under the moonlight, while my silver dagger, reflected the shine. Neither of us were sweating, but our eyes flexed in concentration. His black pupils narrowed in on my expression trying to pick out my thought waves. Our weapons separated then joined again as Ash slashed at my leg, but I blocked it. Soon, my dagger was at his heart, and his sword was at my neck.<p>

"Draw." He stated as he took away his sword and tossed it between his hands concentration still etched on his features.

"I have eyes."

"Never said you didn't." He smirked, and there was his humour. When Ash was fighting, it was like he was a completely different person; he had smart come-backs, as well as strategies.

"Nicole! Ash!" I heard my Lady yell, we looked at each other, not liking the sound of her voice, something was wrong. We ran into the mansion, and found Lucy in her normal position, over her golden goblet, watching the blood ripple, whenever a slight movement was made. So Lucy obviously knew we were in the room.

"My Lady." Ash bowed,

"Luce?" I asked, smirking that I had my own nickname for Lucy, she liked it. That after all she had been through, someone still treated her normal.

"Something's wrong."

"We can see that." Ash commented,

"No, Sophia hasn't come back yet. She has never taken this long. Even when she was trying to find Olympus during the British Empire. We must go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." We froze, the last time we were there was ugly, really ugly. And painful.

"Why?" Ash asked,

"We must collect the Demi-gods and go on the quest."

"Quest?" We asked,

"You will find out when we get there. We will go in two groups. You two and the last three. Then I will join you."

The last three were our newest recruits after the Titan War.

"I thought it was Sophia you were worried about?"

"Yes, but we must get the Demi-gods for the quest if we are to set off to Rome."

We nodded and went to get the recruits. One of them was training with Destan. The other two were making out under a tree, we quickly chose to get the one battling Destan, we were technically saving Destan, because he was loosing badly against him.

Ash cleared his throat distracting the recruit. "We are needed on a mission." He commanded, Ash was now the oldest here, because of both Oberon and Taylor dying, so he called everyone else-"come on rookies!"-well that, he yelled to the two making out. They detached themselves and made their way over to us. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood." The couple smiled happily, but the other recruit looked slightly scared and pale.

"Come on." I commanded, "Ash, you shadow travel - try not to scare them - Luke you use your fathers shoes, Silena, Beck you guys use the Pegasus." they all nodded and set off, Ash running to the shadows, I crouched down letting my raven wings extend to their full extent and jumped into the air, letting the wind catch my wings and take me into the direction of Camp Half-Blood.

I had never seen Camp, apart from the mishap a few years ago... I landed by the forest of the boundaries at the same time as the Hunters of Artemis caught sight of me. They notched their arrows but lowered them when they saw me. The Lieutenant. Thalia Grace. Looked me over. I knew very well we looked very similar, but her hair was shorter and more spiky, I wasn't really a punk, and her skin glowed more because of being Immortal. "Who are you?" She asked,

I smiled, I knew I would enjoy this, "I am Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus." She narrowed her eyes. I laughed, "well I must go, I have a meeting." she pointed the end of her bow at my chest, menacingly. "Oh you don't want to do that child." I said, knowing I was only annoying her more. I turned, ignoring the scraps the bow gave me, knowing they would heal thanks to Lucillia's blessing, and walked across the boundary to the Big house. Campers stared at me, walking, oh so casually, to the Big house, some boys were even drooling, completely expectable. I walked into Big house and watched a mall explode on a big screen Jinx had made. Then I saw a girl break down to tears along with a guy. I recognised the girl as the little one I saved all those years ago, and the guy was...no it couldn't be...it was Leo, I thought he was lost. Luce will be so surprised.

"Well that was cheerful." I said breaking the silence and having about twenty pairs of eyes snap to me. Zeus aimed his bolt at me. I frowned. "Really father, a millennia and that's how you treat your daughter when you see her." Zeus frowned and lowered the bolt. I smiled.

"Nicole?" Piper asked,

I nodded, "now where is..." Ash came out of the shadows at the same time as the Hunters entered the room and took hold of me by the forearms. Thalia scowled at me.

"Well aren't we one big, happy family?" Ash joked,

I rolled my eyes, "really, Ash, really, this is your perfect opportunity to say something stupid?"  
>He winked at me and I rolled my eyes again, Thalia put an arrow to my throat,<p>

"Stop!" Jinx yelled from the middle of the room in her battle armour "you are only succeeding in making Lucillia's - and my - judgment of you worse! Zeus, Artemis control her! Now!"

"Thalia stop now!" Artemis yelled,

The arrow left my neck, and I narrowed my eyes at my sister, "learn to respect your elders, young one." I spat. Thalia cowered under my stare. Then she looked at Ash. "Where have you been, Nico?"

I burst out laughing, as did Jinx. She ended up clapping her hands. Ash cocked a smile. "Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not your boyfriend if that's what your asking." Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing and I ended up rolling on the floor in laughter, Thalia went deathly pale and scowled at Ash. So did Artemis. I wiped a tear.

"Anyway, where are those three?"

Ash shrugged, then Silena and Beck's Pegasus landed, "what we miss?"

Everyone's jaws dropped at them, "Beck?" Percy asked, now recovered from his laughter,

"Hey, Perce!" Beck replied, "long time-no-see."

"Same." Silena said flipping off the Pegasus.

"Now we're just waiting for Luke." I said,

Everyone paled,

"Luke?" Hermes asked,

"Of course!" Ash yelled, "as trusting as Lucy is she doesn't go to a camp full of Demi-gods without her protector." He said,

"Protector?" Hermes asked,

Beck nodded, "each of our commanders has a protector, someone who's willing to risk their life to protect their commander, Ash is Jinx's protector, Destan is Sophia's, and Luke is Lucy's."

"Wow." Percy said,

"That's what I was talking about earlier, our secret weapon in the war, Lucy made a deal with Luke ages ago to escape his destiny, so when you were battling Kronos, it was Luke, but he was acting, he never hurt you enough to kill you, and he was able to hold Kronos back so he could never really come back so now his soul is trapped in a completely different dimension, but we made sure he never turned evil and never told any of you, for all this he became Lucy's protector and one of her closest friends since Taylor died, since he was her last protector."

"Wow." Annabeth said but she seemed sad.

"And for all I have done I'm sorry."

The demi-gods looked up as Luke came through the entrance.

"Luke!" Thalia screamed and hugged him,

"Hey Thalia, Percy, Annabeth." he said sadly "I am really sorry."

"Its okay, man, I forgave you when you made the choice, you left my friend." Percy said,

Luke smiled, I knew he was the most worried about what Percy would think,

Annabeth smiled and nodded agreeing with Percy,

"Well it seems no one cares about us." Beck said sarcastically,

"Sorry. For everything." Percy said, looking guilty

"It's okay, man, it was my choice not yours."

Percy nodded, dumbfounded. Then the whole camp erupted in screams. There was a chorus of:

"Gaia!"

"Help!"

"We're doomed!"

Percy unsheathed Riptide,

Luke chuckled, "no need for that, it's just Lucy." Percy shakily lowered his sword and gulped,

"Guys, maybe don't get my aunt angry." Leo said jokingly,

"Who are we talking about? Who's Lucy? Who is your aunt?" Thalia kept asking,

"Well if you were patient and waited you would know." I snarled

We all looked to the trees; they were twisting in the wind and unwinding to make a clear path right down the middle for Lucy to walk out of.

Chiron's hoof scrapped the cement to get everyone's attention, "hold your fire! This is our alley!" The Demi-gods froze and shakily lowered their weapons but didn't take their eyes off the trees from the forest creating the path, out if the shadows Lucy stepped confidently and unselfconsciously across the path she had made, the Demi-gods looked a bit surprised, probably expecting an army, but they looked at Lucy in a frightened way as if they wondered if Gaia was suddenly going to pop out. The trees untwisted back to their normal state as Lucy walked over to us. We all bowed to Lucy in a respectable manor, the Demi-gods from the meeting bowed as well knowing Lucy deserved respect, as the rest of the camp saw Percy and Chiron bow, they followed in suit, the minor gods bowed as well.

**Jason's POV  
><strong>  
>I bowed as low as I could in Lucy's presence remembering how good she was to me in the past, how she saved me. I looked at Thalia and she seemed to be shaking...<p>

All the campers seemed rather nervous about who Lucy was and what she would do. Chiron stood straight and greeted her, "welcome Lucy it is good to meet you."

Lucy smiled at him, almost as if in recognition. "Thank you, Chiron." She looked around at the campers, "they must be very nervous about the war." she commented,

We all nodded,

Lucy was even prettier in person, her aura seemed brighter than a god and her presence made you feel relaxed, scared and formal all at the same time, but her eyes seemed hollow as if they held too much knowledge and pain for her young appearance. She seemed so sad, like nothing in her life was good anymore, which I think was right after she lost Taylor, her protector, she must have been crushed when he died, otherwise she wouldn't have taken down a whole building. "Perhaps I should explain why I'm here." She said and gestured to the Big house, we all walked in obediently, even my father seemed a bit nervous in her presence. She manipulated two thrones out of thin air, one gold the other bronze, which she and Jinx seated themselves in. Then she brought all the thrones from Olympus for the gods. Athena looked at her cautiously, "even through what has happened, I know who deserves respect, and I understand Jinx must have made things hard for you, she does not trust easily, and it is very hard to earn her respect, as only four gods have earned her respect."

We looked at her oddly; I know the same question was running through everyone's minds, "which gods?" Leo asked, as soon as Leo had her attention, her breath sharpened and her nails dug into the arms of the throne, she looked absolutely terrified like she had never expected to see Leo, did she still think he was lost? Her eyes began to water as she looked at Leo, and she didn't seem to be breathing.  
>"Lucy, breath. Breath." Ash said calmly,<p>

Lucy seemed to restrain herself but she didn't take her eyes off Leo as she gestured for Jinx to answer.  
>"I respect Hecate, Hestia, Athena and Poseidon." she stated,<p>

"What about you?" Piper asked Lucy,

she didn't seem too happy about it but she sighed and told us, "Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Hestia and Eros."

"Whoa! One minute you respect Hades but not me!" my father asked in rage,

Lucy sighed again, "because he does not over estimate everything, he doesn't pinpoint his nephews and torture them, neither does Poseidon and I have proof of this because all of your sons have travelled on water and have gone to Elysium, Hades did not put them in Tartarus or even the fields of Asphodel just because they are your sons. Therefore he has my respect." Hades seemed to beam at Lucy now. I had to admit everything she had said was true, it seemed that Lucy had never told a lie or been incorrect in her life, I think all of us would be shocked if that happened. "Anyways, I am here because there is a quest, the first that the seven will take charge of. The seven most powerful gods to ever live!"

I saw Annabeth frown, "who are they?" she asked

Lucy frowned, "you do not know yet?"

"Well, sort of but we're not one hundred percent." Leo said, again Lucy seemed to freeze, but calmed herself again,

"Perseus, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo and Frank."

Annabeth seemed slightly shocked even though we had voted her, "but I don't have special gifts like the others."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "really Annabeth, are you sure? You do not yet know of the Mark?"

Annabeth cocked her head, "Mark?"

"The Mark of Athena. Few have it but those who do are very powerful, there has only ever been one other."

"Who was the other?" Percy asked,

Lucy smiled,

"It's Sophia isn't it?" I asked,

"You are correct." Lucy stated,

"What is the Mark?" Annabeth asked,

"It is passed on at birth, but you have to reach certain heights to gain it, there are two ways to get it, one simple and agonisingly painful, the other difficult and pleasurable."

"Really, a riddle so soon, we haven't even started the quest!" Annabeth shouted, probably because this had happened before, I think she mentioned it with Hera in the Labyrinth or something,

"Perhaps you could ask Sophia?" Piper suggested,

"That will not be so easy..." Lucy started,

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked,

"This quest is to rescue the son of Hades, but Sophia set out to find his location before we were aware of the quest, it seems she too has been captured." We all gasped, "but she is safe, she's protected, I have no doubt that she will find us on the quest."

"What is the quest?" Percy asked,

Lucy looked at Rachel and in answer she suddenly puffed out green smoke and the Oracles voice came out,

The Seven Embark on their first quest,  
>With help from the Universes daughters.<br>Descendant of sea saves them all,  
>But fails by the sirens call.<br>Wisdom's daughter walks alone,  
>The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.<br>Daughter of Spells mixes with fire,  
>Together all traps unwire,<br>Loved one's found mysteries solved,  
>All taken under for the death son's soul.<p>

**Okay there it is, now the competition is still on but only for Jinx, someone has guessed Lucillia, but ot keep it a surprise I'm not going to tell you. Good luck!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Fantsyfan102: **

**Glad you like the chapter!**

**To Iridescent coconut:**

**Oh thank you sooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! I'm updating as fast as I can, and I intend to make this mark of Athena a good one! Glad you like it!**

**To Katy-kat15:**

**I'm updating as fast as I can, glad you're so eager! Sorry it's not Gaia, but your close, but sadly someone's guessed Jinx sorry!**

**COMPETITIONS FINISHED, THEY'VE BEEN GUESSED!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Annabeth's POV**

For once when Rachel finished the prophecy I didn't run to catch her. I was in too much shock. From the prophecy and the Mark, what the hell did that riddle mean! One simple and agonisingly painful, the other difficult and pleasurable... What the hell was that supposed to mean?

As soon Rachel's prophecy ended Leo caught her and the gods started arguing about what the prophecy meant,

"SILENCE!" At first I thought it was Zeus but it was Lucillia, she was so commanding and leader-like it was amazing, "what is there to argue about? The prophecy is obvious, the seven will go in the quest to Rome to save the son of Hades what are you all arguing about?"

The gods looked at her cautiously, obviously not wanting her to shout again, "where did you get the idea it was Rome we're going to?" Poseidon asked,

Lucillia rolled her eyes, "'with help from the Universes daughters' that states that we know where it is because we are helping you"

Apollo cocked his head "we?"

Lucillia rolled her eyes again, "Sophia told me she found the son of Hades in Rome, Sophia - which I hope you have already figured out because otherwise you will seem rather stupid - is the daughter of Athena _and_ Chaos!"

All our jaws hit the floor the second Lucillia said that,

"What?" My mother shouted, "I never knew Chaos!"

"He obviously didn't tell you it was him." Lucillia groaned, "there is so much that you don't know if you didn't even figure that out..." she mumbled sounding slightly annoyed,

"Wait you said 'we' that means...your-your..." Leo couldn't finish the sentence, we all knew what he was saying and we stared at Lucillia not quite believing it,

"That's why you're so powerful, your Gaia's sister, you're the daughter of the creator of the Universe! How did we not guess that?" Athena shrieked at herself, obviously not happy she didn't figure it out,

"Honestly I thought it was obvious." Nicole said, simply examining her reflection with her knife as if this happened all the time,

"So are you a Demi-god or..." Leo trailed off,

Lucillia smiled, "now where would be the fun in telling you that?" she smirked,

"Don't even try; the only ones who know are Sophia, Taylor and Oberon." Ash said, "Even Nicole doesn't know. She won't tell any of us."

"Well, what about the rest of the prophecy, the third line - Descendant of sea saves them all'?" Artemis asked,

"Well it obvious, Frank is going to save us somehow." Percy stated in his ordinary cheerful mood,

Frank blushed, but everyone else looked confused, apart from Lucillia and her recruits,

"Frank is a descendant of Neptune." Percy told us and we all nodded,

"'But fails to the sirens call'" Frank mumbled, "What does that mean?"

Out of quick habit we all looked at Lucillia and she seemed pleased that we counted on her, "it could mean a few things, it could mean we may need to travel to the sea of monsters and Frank saves you all from the sirens but dies doing so..." she trailed off, and Frank went pale,

"Or..." Leo asked,

"Well 'Sirens call' can mean anything really, a really long time ago it meant something close to the heart, in other words there may be, on the quest, something Frank loves more than anything in the world that he would do anything to get, and fails to find it."

We never would have thought of that, but I had a suspicion that Lucillia knew exactly what would happen in this quest and she wasn't telling us, it was her choice, but that didn't mean it wasn't eating at me from the inside, out that I didn't know something.

"What about the next line, 'wisdoms daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome'?"

"Well, perhaps Sophia is trying to get out of her prison and is trying to get out of Rome alone, perhaps on her journey she is in battle with many monsters and leaves a trail because of her Mark." Lucillia suggested,

"What exactly is the Mark, I mean, we know it gives you gifts but what kind of gifts?" Percy asked, I'll admit it was a good point we didn't actually know that yet.

"The Mark gives you three powers." Lucillia started and we all leaned towards her in anticipation, "the first power, is the power over the winds, because wisdom comes from the winds in olden times, the winds hold knowledge."

"Wow, that's amazing can you imagine that Annabeth, you'd be like me!" Thalia cheered, I smiled it was defiantly awesome,

"What about the second?" Zeus asked,

"The second gift Annabeth chooses, Sophia chose shape shifting, she can be anyone or anything."

"Yeah, let's just say I got a few scars from a certain silver tiger." Beck said rubbing his bicep.

"Ouch."

"So I can choose anything...anything?" I ask,

Lucillia nodded, everyone suddenly went excited, shouting loads of things about what powers I could get, Percy was by my side with his arm around my shoulder, he didn't have any suggestions but he smiled at me as if he was excited, there were suggestions flying around the room,

"Charm-speak!"

"Control the ocean!"

"Super-speed!"

"Super-strength!"

"Shadow powers!"

"Fire user!"

"Tell the future!"

"Shape shift like your sister!"

The last one caught me off guard because I didn't think of Sophia as a sister, but she was, just like the rest of my cabin, I felt proud that she was,

"SILENCE!" This time it was Zeus, "it is Annabeth's decision, and it seems she is going to be very powerful, but what is the third gift?" he asked Lucillia,

Everyone had forgotten about the third one, they had been so excited with me picking a power they had forgotten about the third,

Lucillia just smiled at them, "I'm afraid, everyone, that this gift is something I must discuss with Annabeth alone."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted, Percy seemed to strengthen his hold on my shoulders, I frowned, I didn't really want to go off alone with Lucillia it sort of scared me, I looked at her, begging almost, even if it did change my pride, I didn't really want to go off with her alone.

"If you really want, Percy may come as well, but the consequences will be yours not mine. Do not say I didn't warn you." She whispered the last part and walked slowly out of the Big house, everyone's eyes following her, I looked at Percy but he had an emotionless face on, I had never seen him have such a blank face on before. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me, I didn't care of the consequences I was not going off with Lucillia alone. Lucillia walked through the forest, only just past the border, but we weren't scared, I may be intimidated by Lucillia but I trusted her with my life to protect me, she had protected Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Percy's mum, she may have even protected me...  
>Lucillia turned to us with an expression that I couldn't really read, it showed accomplishment, pride, sadness, and a bunch of other emotions that I'm pretty sure shouldn't be in the same expression. "Annabeth, the third gift is the most precious of all." She began formally, I almost wondered if she was giving me that Mark now, "only few have this gift, it is a true blessing, it is a connection, a pure blessing, only I and the Mark of Athena have the power to bestow it..." I'll admit Lucillia was making me nervous, what was this gift? "This gift gives you a connection with your other half."<p>

"Other half?" Percy asked,

"Surely you two have learnt much Greek Mythology."

Percy smirked and I rolled my eyes,

"You know of what the human race began as?"

Percy looked confused, while I knew what she was talking about, "the human race started with four arms, eyes, legs and two heads and hearts and so on, but Zeus chopped them in half afraid of their power, they have to spend eternity looking for their other half, their soulmate?" I think was the story,

"Correct." Lucillia said pleased, "but this is one of the few times that the stories are wrong, (A/N I made this up, but I think it makes sense) the humans didn't have two of everything, they simply had a cord combining them, they were aware of this cord and it brought them straight to their soulmate. But with this cord, when they found their soulmate, they became stronger, more alive, this made Zeus fear them, so he cut their cord, so they could never know their soulmate."

"That's awful." Percy said

"Indeed." Lucillia nodded,

"But what does this have to do with the Mark?" I asked,

"The Mark gives you back the cord." My eyes widened, I would be able to find the one I was destined to be with, that was incredible, much better than the other gifts...but...what about Percy. I now understood what she meant by consequences. "But another thing mythology left out, is that when the female finds her soulmate, in order of protection, the Mark also gives you your soulmates powers." if possible my eyes widened even more, "the male is meant to protect, this is not sexist this is just fact that the male species is more protective and possessive, so they protect their soulmate, that is why the Mark also gives you your soulmates powers."

There was only one more question left that I could think of so I tried, "how do I get the Mark?"

Lucillia smiled, "my soldiers can get the last gift if they wish it, I give it to them the same way you get the Mark, as I have told you there is two ways to get the Mark."

"One simple and agonisingly painful, the other difficult and pleasurable." Those words still didn't make sense to me, but I repeated them,

Lucillia smiled, "I have the cord, I, from the very few who can, got it the second way, the way that gives no pain."

The riddle suddenly made sense, a way to get the Mark, you could either get it easily, but it would be painful, but the other was difficult to figure out how to get, but was pleasurable, it didn't hurt.

Lucillia turned around facing her back to us, she was wearing her armour, so the skin on her back was visible, right where her spine should be was a sort of scare, a long line right down her spine, it was red and jagged as if the knife had been wielded by a shaky hand, the edges were white, but the skin was pink. My hand, of its own accord, reached forward and felt the Mark, the long line down her spine. As soon as my finger tips came in contact with the Mark, it began to glitter, and I mean it looked like gold dust had been sparkled on it, tiny flaps of skin started extending out of the Mark as it opened out, within seconds giant, beautiful, golden wings had spread out of Lucillia's back.

I saw Percy's mouth drop as her wings flapped, changing the course of the slight breeze around us, she turned to face us, but the elegant wings were still very visible, "this is the Mark of Athena...or similar enough." Then a spot on her neck began to glitter gold just like her back, and there on her neck was another Mark, it looked like a love bite, but in the centre was a single initial of a 'T' scratched into her skin. She touched the initial cautiously, as if it gave her a sad memory,

"Taylor?" Percy asked,

Lucillia nodded,

"Taylor was your soulmate?" I asked cautiously,

"IS!" Lucillia shouted, "he is _still_ alive, if not I surely would be dead! You do not give up on your other half! Let that lesson sink in!" Her expression softened suddenly, "although, I know you don't give up easily." she said looking at Percy, he blushed and I'm pretty sure so did I. "This Mark can be gained two ways, you know them but you don't understand them, the first, you can simply cut the line yourself or someone you trust, but it will be immensely painful. Agonising."

"Maybe not that way." Percy said,

I rolled my eyes and Lucillia continued, "the second, you can find your soulmate and have them do it, then it will not hurt at all and will be almost pleasurable."

I saw Percy flinch when she said soulmate,

"How do I find my soulmate?" But as soon as the words left my lips Percy sprinted to his cabin, he couldn't take it, he had told me he loved me, more than once and here I was talking about finding my soulmate, I felt awful!

"I warned you, Annabeth." Lucillia said looking in the direction Percy had run off in and groaned, "there is no way to find your soulmate, most people make a wild guess and hope for the best."

I nodded, I was about to retreat to find Percy when Lucillia stopped me, "one more thing, Annabeth, the Mark cannot be drawn by any ordinary weapon, it must be drawn by this." Lucillia held out her palm and in a flash of silver and grey a dagger appeared in her hand. The dagger was beautiful, it had a silver handle, with moonstones at the hilt, the blade itself was a work of art, it looked like it had been made of silver, it curved multiple times to make a sort of wave then slides inwards to make a blade, then in the centre of the blade was a line of moonstones on each side. Lucillia handed me the dagger, "now go." She commanded and I left, I sprinted to the first place I could think of, which was Percy's cabin. There he was pacing across his cabin.

"Percy. Please. We have to figure this out."

"What's to figure out, Annabeth, everything's fine, I get my girlfriend back, and the next thing I know she is given choices, and those choices involve her finding someone who will be the love of her life, and I'm left behind!" he shouted,

"You know that's not true, I would never leave you! And if this..._thing_ that I'm going to get on my _freaking_ back, is going to separate us I don't want it!" Percy froze, mid-pace, and looked at me,

"You would give up all that power, and chance of a life time to get the thing mortals were robbed of for me?" he sounded doubtful, but I was willing to do more than that, I held out the dagger to him,

"I want you to do it."

His eyes widened, "Annabeth, I could hurt you."

I went up against him and pushed him to the wall of his cabin, "I don't care." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek and worked my way up to his lips. I pulled back and offered him the dagger, "either way I swear in the River Styx I won't leave you! I don't want anything else. It's your choice whether I have the Mark or not."

He shakily reached for the dagger, but as soon as his fingertips brush it his eyes began to glow as if he were under a trance, but I knew by what he did next the spell was only enhancing his emotions, it was still Percy, my Percy. He swapped our positions, by grabbing my hips, so I was the one against the wall and he kissed me furiously, as if he couldn't get enough of me, he was smothered me against the wall, hardly letting me breath, but then he travelled down my neck, all I could feel was his soft lips and breath on my neck and his soft hand travelling down my spine, I wondered what happened to the dagger but I hardly worried about it. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back when his hands left my back, but suddenly I heard a clang and he froze. He backed away and looked at me in shock then he brought up his hands, they were covered in blood,

"Oh my gods Percy are you alright." I rushed to him but he stepped back shaking his head and looking at me as if he was scared,

"What have I done, Annabeth. I'm so sorry." He wept,

"What are you talking about?" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me he was shaking and looking at me as if I was a delicate butterfly he was afraid to harm. I looked down, and on the floor was a few shreds of fabric, then I realised there was a slight breeze on my back. I went to the nearest mirror and turned to see my back, my camp half-blood shirt was ripped in a straight line down my spine and there was the Mark of Athena down my spine, it wasn't red or bloody like Percy's hands, there was blood around it, covering the ripped fabric, but it was just like Lucillia's, but then I saw on my neck was the same love bite, but in the centre was the initial 'P'.

**Okay guys there it is! I'm so excited I thought that was a good chapter! Tell me what you think! I decided, again, to not post until I get 5 review, so review and keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Sophia's POV**

**(1000 years ago)  
><strong>  
>Gaia was always trying. Repeatedly, she tried to claim her domain, it was still technically her domain, because of the Gods ruling it and them being her children. IT WAS MEANT TO BE LUCILLIA'S DOMAIN! It wasn't fair! Father said each of us would get a time to rule! I didn't want mine and I had let Lucillia have my time because I didn't want it, and I knew Lucy would be fair. But Gaia in rage kept trying to take control, never let any of us have our time, she knew that having children and them ruling meant it would take up her time, but she still insisted that she rule! Her time had past! Now, she had gone rogue. Father said we were aloud to kill her. So here I was planning with Oberon to kill her, it was now our life work. Oberon stroked my cheek from behind, then wrapped his arms around my waist,<p>

"Come on, you've been working all night, come. You need rest." He kissed my neck,

"Damn you for being so good at persuasion." I growled,

He chuckled, "that's what you get for dating Lucillia's son."

I rolled my eyes, he just had to be exactly like my sister, didn't he?

"Come on, Sophia, your exhausted, I can tell."

"Fine." I mumbled and turned, dragging him to my room. I pushed him on the bed and crawled in myself, he was chuckling. Then I heard the shatter of glass, Oberon shot up and zoomed out of the door. I followed but before I got out an arrow shot towards me, the crash had just been a distraction, but Oberon was quick he took the arrow for me, zooming in front of it. The arrow went through his heart. I saw him crumple to the floor.

"NO!" I collapsed by his side, my tears were falling onto his paling skin, "no, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare, Oberon. D-don't. Y-you. D-dare. Please...please." I was choking on my own sobs the tears filling my mouth and choking me, them tasting disgustingly like metal, not the mortal sea salty taste, "please don't leave me...please don't leave me..." but it was too late his violet eyes were loosing their colour, his skin was paling, his heart beat was getting smaller and smaller.

_Please, Father, bring him back!_ I prayed

"No Hades you can't take him! You will not take him! If you have taken him! Give him back!" I sobbed, the tears stinging my eyes so much I couldn't close them. I tangled my hands in his raven black hair, one last time. I kissed his lush lips, one last time. I felt love, one last time. And then...he was gone... There was nothing left, no love, no happiness, no fear, no joy. Just anger. I felt the power radiate me, felt the anger boil inside me. I felt the revenge fill me. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS, GAIA! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" My body was covered in flames, the house was slowly burning down, but I held onto Oberon as long as I could until Ash found me and pulled me out of the building. Gaia had tried to break me, tried to make me weak. But she had failed! What she had done had only unleashed the beast inside me! She would die! One way or another!

**(Present Day)**

I looked back on the memory. That was the last time I felt love, the last time I let myself show emotion!

I was in golden chains, it was the only metal that could hold me, it was out of my element. I knew they were watching me. But they had no idea I was slowly filling myself with these memories. Slowly...slowly getting more angry. They had no idea what me and my sisters could do. When Gaia was dead, Lucillia would rule forever I would make sure of it.

The winds had power, they had no idea how much power, and knowledge, I let my voice ring through the prison as I sung, letting the pain etch through.

Close every door to me,  
>Hide all I love from me,<br>Do what you want with me,  
>Kill me or Break me in the night.<p>

Close every light to me,  
>Hide all my faith from me,<br>Kill all I loved...  
>Or take it away...<p>

The chains began to glow white with heat, I heard thunder humming in the background, the Walls began to shake as I sung. I was giving the winds strength with my voice, my voice was the key.

Break every heart I own,  
>Crush it and leave it,<br>Heal my foes,  
>To kill me instead.<p>

Close every door to me,  
>Hide all I love from me,<br>Do what you want with me,  
>Kill me or Break me in the night.<p>

Hide every thing I own,  
>Destroy all my soul,<br>And take what's left...

Close every door to me,  
>Hide all I love from me,<br>Do what you want with me,  
>Kill me or Break me in the night...<p>

For I shall fight,  
>And take back,<br>What once was mine.  
>What... Once... Was... Mine...<p>

The prison rumbled and the chains broke along with the walls. I chuckled, Gaia had only felt an inkling of my pain, what she was in for was much, much worse. And with that thought I ran to the nearest sea. Get to the one place where I could have the connection, where I could be free...

**Leo's POV**

They were gone about ten minutes when 'my Aunt' came back in. It was weird calling her that, but that's what she was. But what confused me is she came back alone. No one commented, we just watched as she sat on her throne, her head resting on her fist. "The seven and I will be departing as soon as they return." She stated,

Poseidon lifted his eyebrow, "will anyone else be coming?"

"Jinx will be coming as well and most likely my recruits will join us every now and then to help, my recruits work in groups, their certain strengths and weaknesses making each group invincible. Luke, Silena, and Beck are one group, I call them the Last Three because they were the three most powerful and special Demi-gods lost in the Titan War."

We nodded, so she had hundreds of groups in her army, I wonder if anymore of them were from Camp Half-Blood history...

"What are Annabeth and Percy doing?" Poseidon asked,

Athena raised her eyebrow,

"Annabeth is getting the Mark."

Everyone went excited, "how is she getting it?" Jason asked,

"That's her choice." Lucy stated,

We all cocked our heads, but continued questioning,

"Who's leading the quest?" Piper asked,

"That's up to you, you may choose. I do not hold all the answers."

"We'll discuss it when they get back." Zeus said,

We all nodded. Then Annabeth came back in smiling, there was blood on her neck, but there was no Mark there, her shirt looked rumpled and from what I could see the back was ripped. But she was still smiling.

"I see you chose the second method?" Lucy stated,

Annabeth nodded, but then narrowed her eyes, "you knew?" she asked now angry,

Lucy shook her head, "I had a suspicion but nothing else. I do not hold all the answers. But very usually my suspicions are right."

Annabeth nodded, then Percy came in behind her, his hand slightly shaking.

"Are you okay, Perce?" Grover asked,

Percy barely nodded,

"Well, we're trying to figure out who should lead the quest." I stated,

"Lucy!" Hazel shouted, but then shakily faced Lucy, "can I call you that?"

Lucy smiled, "all the seven may call me that."

All the 'seven' smiled at that,

"But Hazel's right you should lead." Annabeth stated,

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "what do you have so much faith in me already?"

"I have no faith in you!" Thalia shouted,

"Why?" Annabeth questioned, Thalia was suddenly not looking so hot in my perspective, Lucy was family,

"She was there! She was there when I was a tree! She got us to camp Half-Blood!"

"Then why do you hate her?" Annabeth asked,

"Because I thought she was dying, you had your memories taken away Annabeth! We got across the boarder but I went back for Lucillia because she was dying!"

We looked at Lucy, she had a sad expression on, a single gold tear running down her cheek, "Thalia, I understand that you were not willing to let me die, but remember you did promise me, back then, that if you were safe and I was in danger, you would not come to get me, you would leave me, I told you I would survive no matter what."

"How was I meant to know that! They were strangling you! There was a dagger in your heart!" I shivered at the image.

"And I told you to keep going. To get to safety." She sighed, "but you came back anyway. And I thank you for that, but I told you not to."

Thalia let one tear, probably the only we'd ever see, fall down her cheek, "I didn't want to loose anyone else, you treated me like your own child."

Lucy smiled, she got off her throne and went over to Thalia, she stroked her cheek and smiled, "either way, we must prepare, I do not think I am right to lead the quest."

"Why?" I asked,

She shivered at the sound of my voice, "I am too full of revenge...Leo, if I were to see Gaia, I would attack her and forget completely about the quest...she has taken too much from me for me to ignore her."

I frowned, "please, Lucy, your the most wise and know the most about all this than any of us, please, I trust you."

That seemed to jolt her, she looked at me and smiled, her eyes seemed to sparkle, as if a little bit of happiness had entered her life again, "your just like your mother." she whispered, smiled then frowned, "it is your choice, if you all trust me enough, then I will lead, but I think it should be one of you, considering you are the seven, but it's your quest."

"We all trust you, right guys?" I said confidently,

They all nodded enthusiastically, even Thalia and Frank.

"We shall go then. Luke, Silena, Beck, I want you to go to our base and tell everyone to go to their sectors, when we need help I'll call the nearest sector."

They bowed, "yes, My Lady"

"Ash, Nicole, go to your sector with Mary."

"Yes, My Lady." then they bowed, in a flash, they were gone,

"To the ship. Your things are already packed, I am sorry you had to leave so soon."

"It's okay." Percy said sighing,

"If you wish, we can see your mother, Percy, I myself have not seen Sally in a long time." She smiled and Percy nodded enthusiastically.

When we got to the ship Lucy waved her hand and the sails were down, the waves were crashing against the boat and the boat was sailing at a high speed along the sea.

"WOW! You need to teach me that!" I yelled to Lucy, she laughed everyone had already gone to their rooms but I was watching the, already small, Camp Half-Blood shrink from sight, Lucy was next to me but looking at the ocean, it reflected off her eyes, she seemed to be entranced by it. She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, gold tears at the corners of her eyes. Her hand was warm and soft, she seemed to know how to soothe or calm anyone down, it broke my heart that her eyes were so hollow and sad, they were too full of knowledge and loss that I knew shouldn't be there, but it also melted my heart that the tiny spark left in them was because of me. No one else. Just me. "Lucy, who's Mary?" I wanted to know as much about her as I knew about my mother, she was all I had left, I wasn't an orphan anymore.

"She's one of my very powerful recruits, she's a daughter of Poseidon, one of my close friends, she's a lot like you actually, cheeky." She flicked my hair, I laughed, it was official I loved my aunt she was great, just like my mum.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"When this is over...um...will you take me in or-"

"Don't even think I'm going to leave you, I just got you back, Leo, don't you dare think I'm going to leave you! You will obviously go back to Camp Half-Blood to see your friends, unless you don't want to, but you will stay with me for as long as you want. If you want you can join my army, I will keep you safe, you will become immortal, all of my soldiers have my blessing, I added this after Taylor died, they cannot be killed."

"Wow, you want me to be part of your Army?"

"Why not? You are more powerful than Silena or Beck."

"Really?"

She smiled, "you have my blood. Of course you are."

I smiled, "where's the nearest sector to us?"

She continued to smile, I think she liked me being so interested, "probably The Sparks' sector, they are quite powerful."

"What are they're names?"

"Are you really going to remember them?"

"Dunno."

She chuckled, "Sarah, Megan and Millie, Sarah's a daughter of Athena, she's good with strategy and architecture, Sarah's twin Megan, who is quite clever and...well lets just say she has fun with sparks, and Millie's a daughter of Aphrodite, don't get on her nerves, her manicure is deadly."

We laughed together, it felt so good to have some family back. I really did love her, she was awesome. Then she cringed, I didn't know why, "what's wrong?"

"Sophia. She's near."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have to go. I wish to see she is okay. I will only be in the water. Here." She ripped off a gold locket around her neck and dropped it in my palm, "if any of you need help, just open it. It will tell me you need me, and I promise you I will be there before you blink." She kissed my cheek and dived over the edge of the boat. I stared after her, I was scared at first when she didn't come back up, but then I remembered she was the daughter of Chaos, she probably had all the gods powers.

"Your aunts awesome!" I recognised the voice as Jason's, but when I turned everyone was there,

"Yeah, I know. Talk about a cool family member."

They laughed, "so Annabeth, where is the Mark, you still have blood on your neck."

Annabeth cocked her head then gingerly touched her neck, she seemed to be looking for a Mark, but it wasn't there. Then she turned around and we saw her ripped Camp shirt ripped down the middle, but there was a huge line right down her spine, it looked pink and raw, but the edges near the smooth skin were White and, dare I say, healthy, it looked a little like a new scar, but it was scary.

Piper gasped, "oh my gods, are you alright? Did it hurt?"

Annabeth shook her head, "didn't feel a thing, I didn't even know it was there until Percy told me."

"Did Lucy do it?" Frank asked,

Annabeth shook her head, then looked at Percy, he cowered from everyone's gazes and his hand was still shaking,

"You did it, Percy?" Piper asked,

"I asked him to."

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I trusted him."

"You still look a bit traumatised, Perce." Jason said patting his back,

"Little bit."

"For Athena's sake, I didn't feel it Percy, you did nothing wrong!"

"I didn't know that though!"

"It's okay guys, no ones hurt, let's just calm down, we're going to see Sophia soon." Piper said, I instantly relaxed to her charm-speaking,

"How come there's blood on your neck, Annabeth." Jason asked,

At this both Annabeth and Percy blushed madly,

"Come on Annabeth, why is there blood." Piper said giggling a bit, again I knew she was charm-speaking,

"Don't let her do it Annabeth." Percy said, letting only a few chuckles escape his mouth,

"Okay, that's a little cruel, Piper."

"So?"

I took a step back from her and covered my ears, "Don't listen to her. Don't listen to her. Don't listen to her..." I chanted and everyone laughed, "so were you guys spying or something?"

"We all want to get to know Lucy, she's rather strange. I mean the gods know nothing about her, how is that even possible?" Jason said,

I nodded,

"Well, you could just ask us." A voice behind us said, we all jumped around to see a girl with dirty blond hair and stormy grey eyes, sitting on the side of the boat, "I'm Sarah Mekano daughter of Athena. Soulmate to Destan Calder, son of Poseidon. Soldier of The Sparks sector, in Lucillia's army." she bowed.

"And I'm Megan Mekano." An identical girl to Sarah came over the side of the boat, "daughter of Athena, soulmate to Lucas Flame, son of Hecate. Soldier of The Sparks sector, in Lucillia's army." She in turn bowed, then a figure flipped in the air and landed gracefully in front of us, she had golden-strawberry blond curls, her eyes kept changing colour from serious, strict, stern, sexy, icy blue to calm, cool, friendly sky blue. Her skin and lips was a pale, creamy peach. This just set up the babe alarm for me, but then I remembered Hazel and didn't put up the charm because I didn't know where we stood.

"I am Millie Frost, daughter of Aphrodite. Commander of the Sparks sector in Lucillia's army." She didn't bow just kept up her stern expression,

"Finally, a daughter of Aphrodite who's not obsessed with make-up!" Piper yelled triumphantly,

Millie smiled. "Lucillia has to travel afar, she was worried about you, so she sent us."

"Will you actually answer all our questions?" I asked,

Millie scowled, I was used to it though, "probably, but like you we don't know much, we don't know her heritage but we know enough."

"Like her children were adored by her as if they were the most precious things in the world, the twins were god damn spoilt." Sarah or Megan, I wasn't sure which one, said

"Twins?"

Millie nodded, "she had in total three children, Oberon-"

"Who was adored as if he was the most gorgeous, sexy, babe magnet on the planet." I think Sarah said,

"Even though he was." I think Megan said,

"And the twins, Alley and Arina-"

"Who took advantage of Lucy and were spoilt like crazy." the daughters of Athena said together, I swear all twins were like this, even if they were Athena twins, we all laughed,

"They all had Lucillia's family trade mark of cheeky, mischievous eyes." Millie said cracking a smile, "they all made Lucy so happy it was incredible, she could literally defeat anything with them to love her." She frowned, "but then, all three of them died, Lucy only had Taylor left, but it was enough to keep her going and not break, she loved him with all her heart, and then he was taken away as well, she's never been the same since...

**Well there it is!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**NOW IM GOING ON HOLIDAY SOON SO I **_**MAY**_** NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE, I MAY BEFORE I LEAVE BUT DOUBTFUL, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys okay sorry it took so long but my exams are finally over!**

**Okay here it is...**

**Chapter 14:  
><strong>  
><strong>Triton's POV (AN bet you weren't expecting that!)  
><strong>  
>I was training in my dad's palace, my mother was watching me. We were wondering where father went to when there was a flash behind me, there stood my Father, Zeus and Hades, which was rather strange see them all in the same place, not arguing and not on the winter solstice.<p>

"Father?" I asked,

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "do you know of a girl named Lucillia?"

I remembered her she was that one girl who refused me, me? A son of Poseidon. I nodded.

My father scowled, as did the other big three, and I would be lying if I said I didn't cower under their glares.

"What?"

"You brought disgrace to the gods doing that." My father said, "next time when you have a wife in mind, try to actually figure out who she is. You, my son,-" he spat the word 'son' as if it were a curse, "distracted, humiliated and practically threw yourself onto the daughter of Chaos!"

I gulped, Chaos, oh shit! I am in so much trouble...

"Indeed, also doing this you got Lucillia's lover killed, because you distracted her as well as nearly getting Piper McLean and one of my daughters killed as well!" Zeus boomed,

My father sighed, "why can't you be more like Perseus?" He mumbled, then suddenly the palace shook,

"Poseidon!" A female voice boomed, it was commanding, strict and somewhat angry, then Lucillia, the woman I had tried to impress appeared in the palace breathing in the water like any of us, looking exactly like she had so many years ago, she wore a slightly odd sheaf of armour that made her look damn sexy. The bid three slightly shook in minor fear and bowed to her, my mother and I widened our eyes and followed in suit.

"Yes, Lucillia?" My father asked shakily,

Lucillia seemed to stretch a smile, "no need, Poseidon, it is not you who should fear me." Then she sent a warning glare at me, and I cowered under her stare, now easily sensing her power which she had somehow hidden from me all those years ago.

My father gave a respectful nod, it was so odd seeing him like this, he lead not followed,

"I sense my sister in these waters. I respect you therefore I cannot take control of this mighty ocean and find her myself, I ask you the favour of pointing me in the right direction." She said formally

My father seemed rather stunned and didn't say anything,

"Do not be so surprised, I do not lie, neither do I stutter, I especially do not hold too much pride to not ask for help, no one can do everything alone, even the gods. That is why pride is a weakness, My Lords, do well to learn that."

My father nodded and seemed to feel the tides energy, I myself picked up a powerful source in the water, round about in the Atlantic Ocean.

"She's swimming at high speed towards us, she's near the centre of the Atlantic Ocean." My father told her,

"Thank you, Poseidon, and it wouldn't hurt to have young Perseus teach your other son a few manners, perhaps even the decency to look at a women's face when she's talking and not any other part of her body." She snarled looking at me, I caught myself and looked to the ground not daring to look at her. With that she left the palace in search for her sister.

"Well it seems, Triton," my mother started, "that you need to learn some manners on how to treat a woman..."

Sophia's POV

The Sea calmed me as I swam further and further into it's depth. It calmed me as much as Lucy's hand on my shoulder or Oberon's soft hands caressing any part of my body. But it didn't take away the longing for either of my loved ones, I knew which way to go to certain places, but I didn't know where my sister would be now.

'Sister! Where are you?' My head exploded and I clutched it in pain,

"Right here." I mumbled,

'Thank the gods, I am not far, Sister, keep going...'

I swam forwards still at an incredible speed and found Lucy within minutes.

"Are you okay?" She asked,

I nodded, "I'm fine"

She sighed out of relief and lead me in the direction she wanted me to go. After about twenty minutes we had found a ship in the water,

"What is this?"

"The Demi-gods Argo II."

I looked at her oddly but she waved it off and swam to the surface. When we broke from the water we manipulated the sea to rise us up on a bed of water, then we stepped onto the deck. It was a well designed Ship, the architecture was indeed brilliant. I then saw the Sparks and seven Demi-gods all of which I recognised including Leo. My eyes widened and I turned to Lucy. She smiled, a real smile I hadn't seen in years, and nodded. I returned her smile, happy that we still had a descendant of Lucy's sister.

"Hello young ones, I'm Sophia."

"We know." Percy smirked, I swallowed a lump in my throat and didn't dare look at him, it shattered my heart that he looked so much like Oberon, his complexion, hair, everything except his eyes and Oberon was only a tad bit more ripped, but it still hurt. He even had the same smile.

Percy seemed confused by my actions but waved it off then put his arm around Annabeth, without realising it Annabeth was thinking too much about Percy and her Mark on her shoulder appeared,

It seems I'm not the only one with the love 'Mark.'

I quickly tapped my neck at her to tell her and she hastily looked at the Mark, but didn't seem to know what to do. While everyone was talking to Lucy I dashed to Annabeth.

"When you think of Percy the Mark appears, to hide it just imagine it glittering." I whispered, the Mark instantly disappeared and Annabeth smiled thankfully at me.

"Annabeth?" Leo asked, "which gift did you choose for your Mark?" he asked

Annabeth seemed to be thinking for a moment, "I don't know."

"Ah, yes I should have told you about that." Lucy started, "when you have picked your gift, simply but your hand to the Mark-"

I secretly tapped my neck, telling her it was that part of the Mark.

"-and whisper the gift. The gift will work in the way you imagine it to work. At this time the Mark of Athena will take full effect."

Annabeth cocked her head, "hasn't it already taken full effect?"

"Not exactly..." I said, I remembered the day I woke up from the Mark. And I swear to the gods it had looked like I had been blessed by Aphrodite, because I knew for a fact I had not looked like that the day before.

The Demi-gods seemed curious about my remark, but they all waved it off. Lucy looked pointedly at the Sparks and asked why they were here.

"We thought the Demi-gods might need protection with you being so far away." Megan started,

"And gods know how many monsters these guys can attract." Sarah added then the boat started shaking as I felt something in the water charging at it.

"You just had to Jinx it didn't you?" Jinx asked,

"Look who's talking, _Jinx_!" The twins shouted simultaneously...

Percy's POV

A hideous monster emerged from the water. The water coated her and fell off her like giant waterfalls. Only her top half was actually out if the water and she was still taller than the Argo. I had a horrible suspicion her feet were actually touching the bottom of the ocean... Her skin was a sickly, seaweed green as if she was about to be sick, her forearms and torso were made of scales, but the rest of her body just looked plain clammy and normal...well apart from being green. By looks of it dead - or maybe live - giant squids covered her chest, which I was thankful for, and a crown of sloppy seaweed covered her head, which looked like it had been made by a five year old. Her hair itself looked made of seaweed, but blue, her eyes were an icy blue mixed with vomit green and her lips spread all along her face, bright red and puffy, far too big for her face. From what I could see her bottom half was probably a tail as I saw just before the rest of her body went into the ocean scales started to form.

"Ceto!" Sophia shouted,

I froze, "as in the goddess of the sea, the mother of all sea monsters? Including the gorgons?"

"Loves nothing better than a good shipwreck?" Jason added helpfully,

"No. Ceto as in the mother of seaweed, starfish and friendly dolphins who just happens to look like a monster. Nothing to fear!" Jinx said her voice dripping with sarcasm on each word.

"How do we beat her?" Leo shouted over the waves crashing over the boat,

"She's a god we can't kill her! Leo, her enemy is fire work together with Millie and Megan! Percy, Sarah distract her with the power of the sea so Leo, Megan and Millie can get a good aim! Everyone else try to aim at her head or heart. Jinx, Sophia try to call Mary, she may be able to find her weakness!"

I had no idea how Sarah could control the sea but then I remembered her soulmate was Destan and Lucy had given all her Soldiers the final gift of the Mark if they wished it. My thoughts were confirmed when grey wings extended from Sarah's back and she flew into the sky and the sea crashed against Ceto's scaly hands as she tried to grip the ship to crush it. I followed suit and willed the water to encircle her. The waves obeyed and I mimicked a hand from the waves that continuously slapped Ceto against the face, which I could tell she defiantly didn't like! I heard Annabeth giggle as she and everyone else shot arrows aimed mainly at Ceto's head. They all bounced off her scaly armour or were batted away by her arm. One of Lucy's golden arrows managed to hit her in the eye and Ceto let out a roar of anger as she clutched the tiny arrow in her socket, only succeeding in sinking it further into her eye. Quickly while she was distracted Leo threw a, quickly made, bomb at her that exploded in the middle of her chest, sparks erupted from the bomb jumping all over her body, making a cracking sound like fireworks going off. Ceto roared even louder and stumbled slightly backwards. I continued to slap her with the waves, which managed to spin her around and crash into the water, making a humongous wave in the process. She managed to get up but Leo continually threw fire balls at her already scared and burnt chest, while sparks erupted from the flame like before. I think this had something to do with Megan's soulmate being a son of Hecate...

Millie suddenly flew into the sky on dove White wings that were tinted hot pink at the edges of each feather. I wondered how she got the blessing if she never announced having a soulmate. She circled Ceto's head trying to confuse her. I wondered how she didn't get seriously dizzy or sick, but she seemed fine. She suddenly shouted to Leo,

"Leo, feed me a fire ball!" Leo threw her a ball of fire from his palm and Millie caught it still circling Ceto's head and somehow managed to manipulate the flame to make it speed all across Ceto's body as she threw it on top of her head. Honestly I had no idea how Ceto was still alive but she was, and I was getting exhausted. Suddenly the waved got a new strength from an unknown source and the sea started to cover Ceto's body. She tried to resist and it looked like an even battle, I started helping the source feeding the waves my power as I made the water cover Ceto's body having no idea what the person was trying to do. I felt Sarah help me and then I found they started to try and freeze the sort of layer of skin around her. I froze the water, but then found myself clueless on what to do next. Ceto's body was frozen in place, vulnerable.

"Leo, Megan, Millie make an arrow if fire!" Jinx shouted. Out of nowhere a giant arrow made of white hot fire, as if it had been moulded out of the sun itself, shot towards Ceto and pierced her chest. Jinx started mumbling a weird incantation, "Ισχύς εδώ και πολύ καιρό κρυφό. Συμπληρώστε την ατμόσφαιρα. Πάρτε μακριά την καταραμένη ψυχή σε καταδίκη.Τεμαχίστε την ουσία της. Απορρίψτε την αθανασία της. Θάνατος! Αθανασία! Αγάπη! Αυτή η τελετουργία είναι mpossible να σπάσει! Φέρνω Θάνατος στην ψυχή σας! Το πρώτο βήμα της τελετουργίας μας! Μαραζώσει ανεπιθύμητα πλάσματα!" Jinx said the Greek incantation so fast I only caught words of what she said like: Power, damnation, essence, Immortality, death, ritual, soul and fade. But once the last word escaped her lips the flaming arrow pierced through her chest spread through her body, her body cracked with flames and her essence burst and disappeared before her image flickered away...I'm guessing forever.

Then a girl strode across the ocean, and I mean straight over the ocean...like walking over it. She jumped into the Argo, she had long black curly hair, a nice tan, but what caught me most was her sea green eyes...

"Mary."

**There it is guys hope you like it, if your wondering what the incantation was it said this, but no one knows that okay: 'Power has long been hidden. Fill in the atmosphere. Take away the soul cursed into damnation. Chop the essence. Dispose of immortality. Death! Immortality! Love! This ritual is impossible to break! I bring Death to your soul! The first step to our ritual! Fade away unwanted creature!'**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **


	15. REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!

**HEY GUYS!**

**I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE SO I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE!**

**MY DAD'S GOT ME STRESSED BECAUSE HE SIGNNED ME UP FOR THIS PUBLISHING THING! AHHHH! SO I GOT TO FINISH MY BOOK I'M WRITING AND I'VE BARELY STARTED! I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN BUT IT WILL BE VERY DISTANT!**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I APRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**SINCERELY PERCABETH99999**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews and support! I'll tell you if my book is published when its finished! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Okay without further a due...**

**Chapter: 15**  
><strong><br>Hazel's POV  
><strong>  
>Mary was beautiful, she had a nice brown tan, long, wavy, raven black, hip-long hair, her features were kind and mischievous and her eyes were like whirlpools of about a million emotions.<p>

"Thank you, Mary." Lucy said then turned to Jinx, "well done, Jinx, very quick thinking." Lucy said, then smiled at all of us, but there was something about the smile, it seemed more real. Lucy looked up to the sky, "it is getting late." I looked up and it was really dark, the stars were out as well as the moon. "Perhaps it is time to rest, Sparks go back to your sector, we are nearing the Midnight sector anyways, but Millie stay here." The Athena twins looked really upset about that, "I'm trusting you to look after your sector. Go." Her words were soft but the twins were still upset,

"Will you still sing to us, Lucy?" Megan asked, her voice with a slight whimper,

"Of course, my children."

"Thank you, Lucy." Sarah said, they hugged Lucy and jumped into the water.

We all walked over to our rooms, I was walking over to my room with Frank,

"What do you think she meant by sing?" Frank asked,

I shrugged, "dunno, see you in the morning." I said as I put my hand on my door handle,

"Wait."

I looked up at Frank and he seemed pained,

"What is going on with you and Leo?"

"I-I I don't know. He is just like my old boyfriend...but it's not as strong...we haven't agreed anything...so...I don't think anything is happening. I don't really know why it's not as strong but I think I still love him."

"Oh." Franks voice went pained again, "okay." He turned to his door, while I awkwardly turned to mine and went in. Leo had found time to decorate my room, the Walls were black, but the light was shaped like a giant diamond which highlighted the room in the colours of the rainbow, the bed covers were created with a diamond design, the lamp by the bed was shaped like a crystal and the whole room had somehow moulded to the shape of a disfigured crystal. All in all, it was the most colourful and creative room ever. And I loved it. I got under the covers loving how the bed was so soft and the pillows were shaped like palm sized rubies and emeralds, I just scooped up a bunch and slept on them, it was so cool and comfy. I was still shaking from the fight, so sleep was hard, but then I felt an aura around me like a person stroking my back in comfort or giving me a loving hug. It relaxed me and I felt velvet fingertips caress my cheek,

_Relax, my sweet child._ I would have recognised the voice anywhere, Lucy began to sing to me soft and kind, relaxing almost like a lullaby,

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I'm tired and I...want to go to bed._

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I won't leave you alone,  
>Don't try to wake in the morning,<br>Cuz you will be safe._

_Don't hurt you soul for me,  
>I want you to know,<br>That in my heart,  
>You will be mine.<em>

_..._

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>You wont wake up,  
>on your own anymore.<em>

_Sing to me...  
>Sing to me...<br>You won't wake up,  
>on your own anymore.<em>

_Don't hurt your soul for me,  
>Deep in your sleep,<br>You are safe._

_You are safe..._

_Sing me to sleep...  
>Sing me to sleep...<em>

Lucy's voice calmed me and I drifted into a sleep with no Demi-god dreams, and no nightmares...

**~ Next morning ~  
><strong>  
>That morning I never felt so alive and refreshed. I bounded out of bed and to the kitchen, still in my pyjamas, but through the last day or so we had seen everyone in their pyjamas. Lucy was in the kitchen making coffee, like a normal mother. She gave me a knowing smile at my happy attitude, "sleep well?"<p>

"Best sleep of my life! Do you do that to all your soldiers?"

"Every one of them." She said poring herself a cup, "Demi-gods and anyone who is haunted by sleep, deserves protection and to feel safe when they sleep. You do so much it's only fair. I want my children to be happy and safe, and if I can't do that during the day at least I can do that during the night, when you are most haunted. So at least I can give you a thing to love."

"So you sing to all your soldiers every night, that's what the twins were talking about?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, "one thing that makes them happy, that I can give them." She looked sad again,

"No you do more than that, Lucy! You are the best! You never turn your back on us! You never let us get hurt for your own protection! You always put us first! And you treat us like your own children! You're like a mother to me!"

Lucy froze and for a minute I thought I had done something wrong, tears leaked out if her eyes, but she was smiling, her eyes leaked of joy, I quickly ran to her and hugged her like I did when I was so small, and it was so comforting, her aura like it was last night as it protected me. I felt tears of my own sit at the corner of my eyes, "you do so much. I can never thank you enough. We all love you so much, Lucy. Please don't leave us."

"I won't leave you my child." I truly felt then like I was her child. Like she truly was my mother. She was better though. She would never hurt me, she loved us so much. "I promise, I will _never_ leave you."

"Thank you."

Lucy slowly let go and wiped my tears gently, "come on, dry those tears." When all the tears were gone she went back to her coffee and set a plate of food that had suddenly appeared. I sat at the table and ate with Lucy sipping her coffee leaning against the fridge. Then Leo came in, followed by Mary and Millie.

"Morning." Leo beamed, he actually looked more hyper than usual, but he seemed excited, "was that you, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded,

Mary got out a metal box and started tapping on it,

"Um, isn't that dangerous?" Leo asked pointing to the box,

"What is it?" I asked,

"A mobile." it was the first time I heard Mary talk, she had an slight English accent, it wasn't how I would have thought of an English accent it was only slightly different, but you could tell it was foreign.

"Mobile?"I asked,

"You don't know what a cell phone is?" Leo asked,

"She's from the 1940's of course she doesn't, I'm from the British Empire 200 odd years ago. (A/N I'm not sure if this is all right but just go with it!) I still got some of it's civilisation. Oh it was awful back then, women were not given the respect they deserve, not even the vote. Do you remember that, Lucy?"

Lucy smirked, "oh we were the best. That's how we met."

"How?" Piper asked coming through the door, her pyjamas were light pink shorts and a violet tube top. It was cute, but not too girly to make her feel like a real daughter of Aphrodite.

"We were in the suffragettes." Mary said and cocked a smile,

"Oh that was a laugh!" Jinx cheered, coming in and pouring a glass of orange juice, "Hail the Suffragettes!" Jinx shouted, Leo and Piper sat down and food appeared in front of them, they beamed and thanked Lucy.

"We're fully in the Midnight Sector, my lady, Ash and Nicole will join us soon."

Lucy nodded and thanked Mary. Then gave her a discreet wink. Which Mary returned I don't think anyone else noticed, but it made me wonder what they were up to.

"Did you sing last night Lucy? I could hear you from my room."

Lucy, Jinx and Mary smiled, "she sings to us each night to protect and calm us."

"Really? Thank you." There was a few minutes of silent eating until everyone was in the room, except Annabeth.

"Hey guys, where's-" Percy started but was interrupted by a scream.

Lucy and Sophia smiled at each other as if sharing a private joke before they burst out laughing,

"Well! I'm guessing the Mark of Athena has kicked in." Sophia said between fits of laughter,

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Percy,

"I'll go check on her." I said and walked to Annabeth's room. What had happened to Annabeth would probably have given Percy a heart attack. She was practically glowing. Her hair had been done as if styled ready for a photo shoot - not like up for a special occasion styled just naturally beautifully styled - her eyes seemed to glow as well as her skin that seemed to be even more tan and beautiful than before. In small she looked really, really beautiful.

"What happened?" I asked

"I have no idea."

"Did you, like, tell the Mark what you want for your second gift?"

She nodded, "last night."

"This is probably what Sophia was talking about."

"Probably." She said sarcastically

"Come on. Let's go."

When we got to the kitchen Percy straight fell off his chair. Me and Annabeth exploded into laughter.

"You okay, Perce." Annabeth asked cheekily,

Percy shakily shook his head, probably trying not to stare, "anyone drool over her and I'll personally cut out your small intestines and strangle you with it!" Percy threatened, every other guy immediately gulped, cowered then looked away.

Annabeth smirked then went and sat on Percy's lap.

"So I'm guessing the end result of the Mark makes my girlfriend ultimately drool worthy?" Percy joked making Annabeth blush,

"Well let's just say, when the Mark of Athena was made and all the gods knew about it Aphrodite had a little tinker with it." Jinx joked, "rather funny actually, but it comes in handy. Also, what's the other side effect, Sophia?"

"Well, Oberon had the same colour eyes as me except a little darker, so whenever I'm really angry, or am using my powers a lot or any other fiery emotion I get dark violet highlights in my eyes."

"Why do you get Oberon's highlights? Did he do your Mark?" I asked,

Sophia shook her head, "the Marks final gift has something to do with your soulmate, Oberon is my soulmate so I get his eyes. If that makes sense."

"So who's eyes will-" Jason stopped himself and looked at Percy and Annabeth they both blushed,

"Wow! Nice one Perce!" Leo slapped Percy on the back but it didn't look like he noticed while Leo's hand looked a bit red, "Ouch! Man I need to work out more."

"Probably." Piper joked, while I laughed.

"So how did you guys know you were soulmates?" Frank asked,

"We didn't." Annabeth said, "I guessed. But Lucy had a suspicion."

Percy nodded,

"Soulmates stick together. They were made for each other, so once you find them, really, there's no excuse for leaving them."

"What if you were dating someone else?" Piper asked,

"Well...all my soldiers understand the concept." Lucy started "so if they are dating and find their soulmate, they let them go. It's what's right. Besides, I can give them a gift that helps them find their soulamte. I can give them back the cord." Lucy quickly explained what the cord was. "The Mark of Athena gave Annabeth the cord. She could either have it drawn on by her soulmate or not. So thats why Percy didn't hurt Annabeth. Very good luck actually."

"Yep." Jink said, "I wasn't so lucky." Jinks shivered as she reached behind and touched her back, then whimpered bit.

"Ouch." Leo said smartly,

"Yep." Jinx said,

"Who did it to you?" Piper asked

"Ash." Jinx said barely above a whisper, "I thought he was my soulmate, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jinx, that must have been awful. Were you together before that?" Annabeth asked,

"Yeah, we broke up after because there was no point in continuing to love each other, because with us being immortal, it's most likely we'll find them."

"So what happens when your near your soulmate?" Piper asked,

"It more what happens when your not." Annabeth said, "when your with a person who isn't your soulmate, there's like this side in your brain that's physically shouting 'No!'" She finished,

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that Wise girl?"

"Because I was standing next to Jason, when we were talking, as well as you I might add, and it was like someone was shouting at me."

"Your correct, Annabeth. And if you wish to control that, because I assume there will be times when you just want to, for example, hug someone because their your friend. Just quickly say in your mind 'switch off' I know it sounds stupid but it works. I've had mine turned off ever since I met Taylor. You don't really need it so you can just say 'switch off' and it will be quiet until you want it on."

"So what it will 'keep quiet'" Leo made air quotes at 'keep quiet' "whenever your near your soulmate."

"No." Jinx said startling us all, "even if you've turned it off. Your mind will sort of purr when you're near them."

"How do you know this, Jinx?" Lucy asked suspiciously "you haven't found your soulmate yet." She stated,

Jinx blushed, "I asked." She looked really sad when she said it,

"Don't worry, sister, your time will come." Lucy said soothingly rubbing her back.

"Mary?" Percy asked, breaking the awkward moment,

Mary looked up,

"How do I know you? You seem familiar." Percy asked,

Mary looked at Lucy as if asking permission.

Lucy nodded.

"Mary was there when we were attacked..." a voice said behind them they all turned around to see...

**Thanks for waiting and all the support!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! And for those who asked I've planned out the story and you **_**will**_** know who Lucy is! Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were hoping for but I did my best!**

**Chapter: 16**

**Percy's POV  
><strong>  
>I spinned to face the door. Not sure what to expect but when I saw my mum there casual against the door frame. The only thing unnerving a sad smile, I ran and crushed her in a hug. She kissed my head and returned the hug.<p>

"Hey Sally!" Annabeth said once my mum had released me, she hugged Annabeth and then everyone introduced themselves. My mother squeezed Mary. "What did you mean by that anyway, Sally, 'we were attacked'?"

Lucy, Mary and my mum's expression paled.

"Like you all know. Sometime in your lives I've helped every single one of you. Before Smelly Gabe-" Lucy smirked at that, "Love your nickname by the way!" I smiled at her, "I protected you and Sally. I knew perfectly well, just like her, that you could attract monsters very young. In fact you attracted your first monster at three."

My mother froze. "You told me it was ten." She cried,

Lucy looked down, "I am so sorry for lying to you, but I did not want you to ever see a monster for a long time."

I realised, then, that Lucy seemed to apologise for the smallest things. Even if they weren't her fault.

'Your right.' I nearly jumped out of my seat. I looked around the room, looking for the voice in my head. It seemed familiar. Everyone else was oblivious to my mini panic attack. Annabeth tapped my shoulder. She was sitting on my lap again. I had to resist the huge urge to stare at her. She was smiling at me knowingly. I felt my eyes widen.

'How did she?'

'Telepathy.' I heard her say, 'I asked the Mark to give it to me. I can read everyone's minds and talk to them.' She told me smugly. I smiled at her.

"Anyway." Lucy continued, "When you were ten, Percy, a Hydra (A/N sp?) came to your house. I was there. As was Mary as she has always loved meeting her siblings." Mary smiled at me and I smiled back. "I let you keep a scrap of a memory of her, because of her insistence. But because she was also there, plus I, we attracted a whole army of Hydra. That day Mary and I saved you. It was also that day that the rest of the seven were getting in even more trouble. Evil gods were finding Piper attractive, even at nine, and wanting her to come to their side and eventually use her as a toy for their bidding and their wife." Piper paled at this. "Leo was also attracting monsters as well as Khione. She's been interested for quite a while. You may not realise it Leo but you have my aura. Few can sense it because of the amount of generations past, but monsters can. They must have told Khione. if you wanted, Leo, you could have my powers. But it takes a lot to unlock them. They're buried deeper within the soul of each passing descendant. But if you were angry enough you could unlock them."

We looked at Lucy curiously, "How angry?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow,

Lucy thought for a second before she answered "as angry as Annabeth or Percy would be to a person that killed the other." I tightened my grip around Annabeth's waist and we both unknowingly let out a growl.

"Or how much Lucy is angry at Gaia for killing her children and Taylor." Sophia said, which received a growl from Lucy,

"Or how angry Sophia is about Oberon's death." Said Jinx, earning another growl from Sophia.

Leo whistled, "that's pretty angry."

"Defiantly." Frank agreed.

"Anyway, because of the other seven getting stronger I was forced to divide my recruits and try and keep everyone safe. Percy you were the strongest, I tried to stay as long as I could, but it was difficult, monsters were challenging me alone against thousands as well as Titans. Eventually it was impossible for me to stay and we had o get that stupid Gabe." She growled. "I tried to have Sally bring you to camp Half-Blood." She paused, "or even possibly be a part of my army." She whispered. "When this is over I invite all of you to be part of my army."

"Really?" Hazel asked,

"You will all become immortal and I'll help you find your soulmates. I've become quite good at guessing now-a-days." Lucy smiled.

Mary looked at Lucy sceptically, then sighed, "I still think you should have more." She said,

"Demi-gods?" Piper asked,

Mary shook her head. "Respect." She snarled, "For Millenniums Lucy has protected. And what does she get? Nothing! All of her Soldiers want her to be Empress!"

"Hush child!" Lucy scolded, but Mary was on a role,

"We want her to be the ruler of the gods! She deserves it! She goes through Tarturus for every single Demi-god. She should at least be a god! But no! Not even that! She should be ruler and official Protector of the Demi-gods! She's better than Zeus! Even better than Poseidon!&

"Hush!" Lucy said sternly, "That is enough. I am not right to lead."

"Bullshit!" Screeched Jinx. "Why can't we fight for you, Lucy? You fight for us! It's time for us to repay you! After all you've done!"

"Enough!" Lucy snarled, then sighed, her expression calming. "We have had this conversation a million times. It's not going to happen, and that is final."

Mary, Millie and Jinx looked down in annoyance, while the rest of us looked at each other and all came to a silent agreement.

"Lucy, they're right." Leo said quietly,

Lucy's head snapped up. Her eyes looked cautious and she seemed a bit surprised, before her expression went pained. "Leo." She said softly. "Please don't start." She begged.

"No Lucy." Piper said bravely. "You obviously don't know how important you are. Zeus doesn't care about us, you've done more than Heracles ever did and you still do more. It's not right, and how the gods have taken advantage of that and not even given you the right to be a god."

"Because they did not know me." Lucy sighed, "My father's dying wish was for his children to stay safe and protect his creations, apart from Gaia. I do not know how I can protect his creation if everyone knows me. They will challenge me and make it so much more difficult. And my mother-" Lucy stopped and tears leaked out of her eyes. She kept swallowing at a lump in her throat that didn't seem to want to go. "My mother's dying wish was to protect. Protect all I knew. All I loved before it was snatched away..." Lucy kept trying to swallow as her tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I failed...because I let people know me. I'm afraid unless you join me...you will have to forget me..."

"Even me?" Leo asked,

"No . . . but everyone else."

"No Lucy!" Yelled Jinx. "Enough of this! You didn't fail Taylor, or Oberon or even the Twins. You work day and night to bring them back! You sing everyone to sleep every night! And don't lie to me because I know that when you do that you are cursed with their dreams!"

We all gasped. Lucy didn't take away our dreams, she took them on herself. We were all too shocked to say anything but Jinx kept going.

"You haven't slept since Taylor died! You blamed yourself when Esperanza died!(A/N I got her name right!) You blamed yourself when Hazel died! You blamed yourself when Maria went mad! You blamed yourself when Taylor died! You even blamed yourself when your sister died! Yes I know that day Lucy, you talk in your sleep! Well guess what you couldn't have done anything! She was dying, but you did what she asked you saved her son! Why Lucy? You do nothing wrong yet you blame yourself! You have saved generations but you treat yourself as if you a monster!" Jinx was crying now. Bronze tears tanning her skin making it shine as if she were a machine instead of a person. After all you do you ask for nothing. Please, why can't you just do something for yourself? If you become ruler you can protect us all easily with the help of the other gods. They will respect you and love you because of everything you did for them. Please Lucy. If you rule the Earth, just like every other planet your Father has given you, will be in great peace and sanctuary." Lucy looked beyond speechless, infect I wondered if she was even breathing. We all just stared at Lucy, in a very awkward silence, even Leo couldn't think of anything to say.

Surprisingly enough Millie, who had been quiet this whole time, was the first to speak up. "Lucy. You know they're right. Why are you trying so hard?" She asked softly.

"I don't want anyone else to live how I did. Go through the pain." She said it so softly we could barely hear it. It sounded like the sort of thing I would have said. I had been through a lot through my childhood, but I could tell by Lucy's expression that hers was much, much worse.

"Lucy?" Hazel asked timidly, "what did you go through?"

Lucy looked at Hazel shakily. I had a feeling Lucy had never told anyone what she had been through. Even Sophia. I was surprised when she sat down like everyone else at the table and took a deep breath. "I was the second ever Demi-god." She began shakily. That was enough to set us off on questions, but we knew if we stopped her now she may not continue. "My mother...she wasn't a god, but she wasn't a mortal either."

"She was a Demi-god?" My mum said, half a statement, half a question.

Lucy nodded and after another deep breath continued. "My mother was the first EVER Demi-god. And I was born of her and Chaos' Origin. My mother was proud. But I was...difficult to manage. Monsters came after me the second I was born. But with my father's blessing we were able to have peace for a while. When I was four, my mother breed another child. Not of my father's origin, but my sister was still powerful. At the age of four, I had the strength, wisdom and beauty of a young women. I instantly fell in love with my sister and I vowed to protect her with my life. My sister was powerful and loving. She looked exactly like my mother. But I was...how do I say this without boasting?"

"Beautiful compared?" Frank asked,

Lucy blushed and smiled at him. "Many people say that. By the time I was ten men swooned over my very steps. This alerted monsters. They came after me..." Lucy looked down as if in shame. "In a rush, my mother - the gods bless her soul - hid me and my sister. But we could still see. Hiding I covered my sisters mouth and eyes so she wouldn't scream or see. But we could hear my mother scream. She fought as well as any of my soldiers..." Lucy paused another tear, streaming down her cheek. "But they were an army. I heard her scream. I saw her eyes go hollow...I watched my mother die before my very eyes. I watched as she gave me one last message..." Lucy looked beyond sad now, traumatised even.

"To protect." Annabeth whispered.

Lucy nodded. "Me and my sister waited until the monsters were gone...so young I knew how to control my powers. I made them believe they had gotten the wrong place. Wrong country actually. They were especially stupid back then." Lucy let out a half-hearted chuckle. "We left. Lived in the woods. My sister easily became ill. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the nearest kingdom with my sister. By this time I was twelve. We had managed in the forest for a little more than a year. I made a deal with the king. He would take in my sister in return I would become his soldiers slave and toy."

"Toy?" Piper asked,

Lucy shivered. "They abused me. Used me for one thing."

I felt stupid but I didn't know what she was taking about but neither did Leo, so I was saved from embarrassment. "Used for what?" He asked.

The girls face-palmed, but Jason and Frank didn't seem to have a clue either.

Sorcha gave us a weak, shaky smile. She gestured to her body. "They used me for my body...As you would say these days, they raped me."

Leo's jaw hit the ground, while all of us just stared at Lucy. Her life had been ten times worse than mine. I felt so sorry for Lucy. This again proved my theory. The worse things happen to the best people.

"After five years, I was worn out. But my sister was happy and I kept it up." Sorcha frowned, her smile gone. "In fact. The King had loved her so much, he had made her forget me, she was so young when it happen, she didn't know how she got there, she didn't know where I was or what I was going through. But she was happy and that's all I ever wanted. Even if she didn't know where I was. In her defence she thought I was dead." I felt even worse for Lucy, her own sister had practically forgotten her. "But one day my sister saw me. I was seventeen and she was thirteen...and...about to give birth..." Lucy looked at us her eyes glittering with something but I couldn't pit my finger on it. Maybe sadness or pain.

"How could she have been pregnant?" Leo asked, "wouldn't she have been thirteen?" He asked,

Annabeth shook her head, "in those days Leo, as soon as girls went on their period, they were allowed to get pregnant, so some girls had children at twelve or even ten." Leo looked dismayed,

Lucy nodded and continued. "When my sister saw me she became overjoyed. She told the King and asked for me to stay thinking I had lost her all this time. She had married the king's son in that time. When the king told her where I had been...well, my sister was more than angry. She was loyal, similar to me, and she blamed herself for never looking for me and all I went through."

"She sounds just like you." Sophia said,

Lucy smiled in return, but it soon left. "My sister demanded I be treated like royalty. But the king did not like to be ordered. I overheard him ordering his guards to kill my sister. We escaped in the dead of night, but the King's soldiers came after us. We were nearly at the edge of his boarders when my sister was shot." Another tear rolled down Lucy's cheek.

"How is that possible if I'm your descendant?" Leo asked,

Instead of answering Lucy continued. "She had been expecting. The baby was a day late...I dragged her body and when we found safety...but she was already dead. However the baby was moving in her stomach..." Lucy was shaking now but so were the rest of us. "I cut him out of my sisters dead body. I swore upon my father I would not fail my sister's son like I did my sister and mother..." Then Lucy smiled, a tear still in the corner of her eye,

"He was your name sake, Leo. My mother knew of him. I didn't tell her the story, but she knew of my sister's son and his name was Leo."

"Really?" Leo asked,

Lucy nodded, "Things got better. I raised little Leo myself and trained him, then I found Taylor." Lucy smiled widely. "He taught me hundreds of skills, being the son of Ares. We survived and Leo died of natural causes after having a lot of children. Then I found Sophia and i founded my Army. So would make sure nothing like that happened to ANYONE! Then I found Jinx. Then Oberon was born, then the twins." Lucy frowned again.

"Then they and Taylor were killed by Gaia...and I swore revenge...my sister created monsters. If it weren't for her my mother and sister would still live... And for what she has done. I will kill her for!"

**Well that was tense! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I got the next chapter ready and I'll put it up as soon as I get 5 reviews!**

**Chapter 17:**

**Jinx's POV**

I stared at Lucy. No one had ever heard her story. And as I stared at her taking it all in, I had no idea what to do. It was a pure honour to know her past, and I had dreamed of knowing it for years...but this? This was pure torture she had gone through. It was brave, amazing and unbelievable, but I could only imagine the pain she had gone through. She had been broken before me and Sophia had found her. Way before. Ever since she was ten. It wasn't fair. Why were the fates so cruel? Lucy had never lifted a finger against the innocent and she had possibly the worst luck in the universe. Why did the worst things happen to the best people?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and in the awkward silence, with everyone watching me, I answered the call.

"Hello?" I knew my voice was hollow, but I didn't dare hide it.

_"Jinx? Hey we're on our way!"_ Ash's happy voice could be heard through the quiet room.

"Okay."

Ash seemed to pause on the other line_. "Are you okay, Jinx? You sound a bit down."  
><em>  
>"I'm fine...just...a bit traumatised."<p>

_"Traumatised?"  
><em>  
>"Bye Ash."<p>

_"Jinx! Wait!-"_ I hung up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Smooth." Sophia said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Me and Sophia didn't exactly see eye-to-eye sometimes, but we loved each other and would both do anything to keep Lucy alive and be Ruler of the Gods.

"Do you really want me to bring up how you and Oberon first met?" I asked.

Sophia choked on her orange juice. "Exactly." I said smugly but Sophia kept choking. She couldn't breath and then she started screaming, with hollow breath. "Sophia?" Sophia collapsed to the ground, screaming with returned air, but still in a stated of pain, grasping her head as if it had lit on fire. Then Lucy started screaming. She clutched her head in agony, her eyes were squinted and her featured were etched in pain.

"Lucy!" Everyone rushed to her. I expected I would be next but it was Mary and Percy next. They collapsed to the floor clutching their heads as if something was clawing at theirs brains.

Annabeth rushed to Percy and started leaning down but then she started screaming. She collapsed next to Percy. Then Frank started gripping his head. The room was filled with screams. I kept waiting for it to happen to me, but nothing happened and all I could do was stare in horror at the six of them rolling on the floor in agony.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

"IT HURTS! PLEASE!"

Their pleas filled the room. I was about to move as a laughing filled the air.

_"Foolish children! You can't help them. The ocean courses through their blood. They will feel my pain."  
><em>  
>The Ocean? Then I saw the similarity. Percy and Mary were children of Poseidon. Frank was a descendant of Neptune. Annabeth and Sophia were soulmates to the sea, it was in their blood... But what about Lucy? Why was it effecting her? It didn't make sense! It could be because she was a daughter of Chaos, but that didn't make sense either.<p>

Then I saw above the six on the floor. **(A/N I'm making this up, but i hope it's okay...?)** He looked like a child. A young little boy, about six, maybe. His skin was pale and tinted icy blue. Water dripped off his skin repeatedly. He looked like a ghost who had died of hypothermia. **(A/N if you watch Merlin imagine the little boy Uther sees in season 3)  
><strong>  
>"Who are you?" I demanded.<p>

"Jinx?" Millie asked, she was still next to Lucy on the floor, trying to calm her down. "What are you doing?"

I growled at the boy. "Let them see you, you coward! Who are you?"

The little boys blue lips lifted slightly_. "I am Oceanus."_ I heard the big loud voice in my head. It didn't match the little boy, but it was obviously him.

"How dare you? Stop this?"

_"Stop what?"_ This time the voice was that of an innocent little child.

"Stop it! Now!"

_"Why what will you do?"_ He asked still with his innocent voice. At this point everyone who wasn't nearly unconscious was looking at me as if I'd lost my marbles.

"I'll let you live when this is over. You know we'll win! I'll let you live when that happens."

The big evil voice laughed, but the innocent voice talked after. _"Without her you won't win. And don't try to fool me. I know you'll never let me live. You want the kill the gods of Olympus, never mind Titans like us."  
><em>  
>"You're no Titan! You're an immature child. Just look at yourself." The little boy cocked his head like an innocent puppy, but then smiled. Suddenly water dripped from the cracks in the wood. Pools of water gathered around the boys feet and expanded, flooding the room quickly. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was screaming as the water surrounded them. Lucy was always there to tell me what to do, and if not then Sophia. But this time it was my time to save them.<p>

"Jinx! What do we do?" Leo screamed. That did it. Something jolted inside me. That feeling I had been trying to hide, tried to turn off. The purring inside my head.

'Trouble.' My mind screeched. 'Protect him.' It said. 'Don't loose him!'

"Look away!" I screamed to them. I did something hadn't done in centuries. I unlocked the power. Let my self turn into a nuclear bomb. I unlocked my true form...

When I turned it off. The water was gone and I saw nothing in the room. Lucy and everyone else was shakily getting up, with what looked like big head aches, and everyone else was turning to look or uncover their eyes.

"Jinx, what was that?" Leo asked.

"My true form." I said. "I was born of two gods, Leo. I'm immortal and have a true form."

"Nice." Leo said, giving me a crocodile grin. I forced myself not to blush, I would not turn into a bowl of mush just because of a funny, cute, son of Hephaestus, even if he was a descendant of Lucy. So instead I smiled at him. Lucy, now out of her coma state, was watching us with curiously.

Please don't figure it out. Please don't figure it out.

After a few minutes Lucy seemed to wave it off and stood up. "Well done, Jinx. Very quick thinking. You've been on a role lately with the latest monsters." Lucy smiled and I inwardly did a sigh of relief, until I caught that look over her face that clearly said, 'we'll talk later.'

Damn so close.

Lucy helped everyone else up and gestured outside with her head. When we got onto the deck I shivered, still in my pyjamas.

Lucy turned and looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"_Spill_."

**Piper's POV  
><strong>  
>As Annabeth, Percy and everyone got better and frankly less pale, we told them what happened. Well what we could. All we knew was they dropped down, Jinx started shouting at an area behind them, water started leaking everywhere even though it wasn't raining or we weren't underwater, Jinx told us to look away, changing into her true form we didn't even know she had, and then it was all gone.<p>

Sophia nodded her head. "Oceanus. Must have been. If Jinx called him a child. He can harm those with the Ocean in their blood, that explains what happened to us, he probably only let Jinx see him and she turned into her true form to destroy him...for now." She explained.

"Why do you think Lucy wanted to talk to Jinx?" Leo asked.

Sophia shrugged, "dunno. I've learnt never to question Lucy. If she wants to talk about something with Jinx in private. Its either something Jinx doesn't want us to know because it's private or we're not ready to know."

"Got it." I said.

We all returned to our positions with Annabeth on Percy's lap and the rest of us around the table. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Annabeth. I mean sure, Jason had held my hand for reassurance at the senate meeting and teased me a bit with Lucy and my dad, but nothing was happening. I just wish he would do something. I didn't even know what Reyna was to him. Reyna. Her name felt bitter on my tongue, not right, doesn't belong. It wasn't fair. I felt alone here. I know I wasn't the only one but it still hurt how alone I felt.

"I'm just going to my room." I said. I needed a place to be alone.

I had pacifically asked Leo not to do anything to my room because I knew he would cover it in pink and flowers, but he did it anyway, but he left it completely free of pink, and just put pictures of doves on the Walls and made my bed completely White. It was nice of him, but I ruined it by crashing on my bed and crying. I heard a knock on the door, and yelled a muffled "go away."

The door opened anyway and I heard foot steps approach me and felt a gentle hand stroke my hair. For a split second I begged the gods it was Lucy. She was my mother now. I knew without a shadow of a doubt I would join her when this was over. I desperately wanted what she offered. A family, good friends, immortality, and possibly someone who would love me beyond possibility.

"Sh. Stop, sister, don't waste your tears." The words held the intelligence of Lucy, but I realised it was Millie.

"Why?" I sobbed.

"Because then you are no longer my sister."

I sat up, still hugging the pillow to my chest. "What?"

"You and I both know there's more than being a child of Aphrodite than this." She gestured, disgusted, to the mirror and make-up on the desk my siblings had snuck on. "Being a child of Aphrodite has nothing to do with pink, make-up and dumping poor souls. Those are not Demi-gods, those are pathetic snobs who think that they are as good as the people who work hard with a weapon, just with their looks and because of their mother." Her voice was sharp and fierce. For a moment Millie reminded me of a leopard: deadly but beautiful. "Our mother told you what she really is. She talked to you in your dreams, Piper. Don't prove your stupid siblings right by crying over a boy. Prove to them you are better than them. That you, and only you, are a real and true daughter of Aphrodite. Because," Millie looked around the room and eyed the make-up. "this is pathetic and not what a child of Aphrodite should be like." And with that Millie left the room. I thought for a minute, entranced by my sister. I wished I could be like her. Be able to inspire my siblings like that. I got up and walked back to the kitchen. Swearing to myself, that I'd never be like that again. And never, never show my emotion like that ever again...

**Jason's POV  
><strong>  
>I didn't know why Piper left, but Millie followed out after, but before she went out the door she glared at me. Honestly, Millie scared me as much as the Hunters, she acted just like them. She didn't seem to like the men in here and she was as serious and pretty as a Hunter. Jinx and Lucy came in after a few seconds and Jinx looked like she was trying not to look at anyone, while Lucy had a smug look on her face.<p>

"How long till Ash and Nicole are here, do you think?" Lucy asked.

"Knowing Ash we'll know soon enough." Jinx mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs Jackson asked, (A/N he doesn't know about Paul so i left it as Mrs Jackson and I thought he wouldn't call her Sally) I forgot she was still here after all that happened.

"He likes to make a BIG entrance." Jinx said.

"Also, I hate to say this, Sally, but I think it best you go. We are nearing Rome and none of us want you to get hurt. You've already witnessed an attack." Lucy gestured to the floor where she had been hurt.

Percy looked sad, but nodded, "I don't want you hurt, Mum."

Mrs Jackson nodded. Everyone gave her a hug and she gave Percy, Mary, Annabeth and Lucy a kiss on the head, then Lucy escorted her out. We saw a flash from another room and then Lucy came back alone.

"So..." Leo started trying to get out of the awkward silence. Then Jinx screamed and was being lifted up by shadows.

"Ash! Put me down!"

We heard someone laughing at the door, and sure enough Ash was leaning casually against the door frame. "Sure thing, baby." He snapped his fingers and Jinx fell to the ground with a thud.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Missed you too." Ash said cheerfully.

"Is it just me or does he remind me of Nico when we first found him?" I heard Percy whisper to Annabeth, she giggled.

"With that card and figurine game." She snickered.

"He was defiantly too cheerful back then for my taste." He whispered back.

Annabeth nodded, I wondered what she was talking about but let it slide. At this point Jinx was rubbing her head and Ash was trying not to smile.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face, NumbSkull." Jinx snarled,

Leo snickered.

"NumbSkull. That's a new one." Annabeth said and Percy chuckled. Just then Millie came back in. She looked smug and typically proud of herself, but she glared at me again. Then Piper came back in and her face was an emotionless mask. She looked serious and angry at the same time. I tried to smile at her or ask her what was wrong but she just glared at me.

"Ash where's Nicole?" Sophia asked,

Mary snorted, "yeah where's your girlfriend, Death Breath."

"For the hundredth time." Ash groaned, "She's not my girlfriend."

Just then a breeze came through the room and I swear I could hear it whistling in my ear, "Shame." Nicole said behind me. Making me jump about six feet high. "And I thought you were cute." She said and winked at Ash. Ash blushed deep red then looked away. Nicole giggled and sat next to me. "So what's the news?" Nicole asked, still smiling.

"How far are we from Rome, Leo?" Lucy asked,

"About another day. Round 'bout Noon tomorrow."

Lucy nodded, "good. Well everyone can do their own thing until tomorrow. That is unless we are attacked again. Best we all get changed as well."

Everyone nodded and left, but I stuck behind. So did Nicole, I think she knew I wanted to talk to her.

"So what's the matter, little bro?"

I groaned, "you sound just Thalia."

Nicole seemed to take offence at that. She narrowed her eyes. "Just so we're clear. I actually am older than you, by about two millenniums actually, and I do not like being compared to a sister who is against My Lady, and does not give the respect to people who deserve it."

I nodded, not sure whether I was scared or dumbfounded. "Got it."

"So what is wrong?"

"I don't know what's up with Piper."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Boys." She mumbled. "You're all oblivious you know that? Even when a girl kisses you you're still not sure."

"Excuse me?"

"Bro, you held Piper's hand, you tease her, you even watch her sleep."

My face went beet red at that. "How do you know that?"

"We watched your quest." She said it as if it wasn't a big deal. "Listen." She said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "You give her all these signs- which is exactly what you were doing so don't even try to deny it because friends don't hold hands, watch the other sleep, and put their arm over their shoulder - and your not doing anything about it. Do you have any idea how much that can mess with her head? Emotions hurt sometimes, Jason. A lot. And don't even get me started on the whole Reyna subject."

I blinked, "but Reyna and me are just friends, always have been."

"Does Piper know that?" Nicole retorted, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything.

"Didn't think so." She said smugly. "And also, if Millie's gotten to her. Well Millie hasn't been so kind to men because of how she was treated. It's a touché subject for her, she was rapped a bit by them. So if she's gotten in Piper's head then she probably now thinks you're playing with her, generally leaving her at an edge."

"Which is not good." I mumbled.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She mumbled and strutted off.

Making a decision I quickly made my way to Piper's room. Without even thinking I opened the door before knocking.

When I opened the door, Piper was getting dressed. "Jason!" She screamed and rushed to cover herself. She was only in her underwear so not the best way to start an apology. I quickly looked away, my face bright red. "Sorry!" I said hastily, although truthfully I didn't feel so sorry. I heard rustling of cloths. "Okay I'm decent." I heard her mumble. She was in a tank top and shorts, but her hair was a mess and she looked quite irritated. "What do you want?"

I was a bit struck on what to say. Even when she was angry she was cute. My mouth felt really dry and I didn't know how to start. Should I apologise? Should I tell her my feelings?

"Well?" She asked grumpily.

Before I could chicken out I kissed her. She seemed shocked. When I pulled back she looked between, dazed, shocked and angry. I was happy about the first two, but the last one...not so much...

"Piper? I am so sorry..."

Piper shyly met my eyes. She gingerly touched her lips then smiled.

"Piper?"

She kissed me...

Hard.

**Well there's some Jasper or Jiper there for you!**

**Okay so 5 reviews and I'll put the next chapter up! got it ready for you!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay I got 5 reviews!**

**Here it is guys! And for those people who said there was inappropriate sex in this. There has never even been the mention of the word and never will be! and no one has even taken their **_**pants **_**off just their shirt! Seriously do none of you go to the beach! Gah!**

**Okay , now, without further a due...**

**Chapter 18**

**Ash's POV**

_Damn. Stupid. Flirty. Daughter of Zeus. Why? Why did she have to be so flirty? It was honestly just scary. And I'm a guy. I'm not good at picking up signs.  
><em>  
>And I just had to bump into her when walking on the deck, didn't I? "Sorry." I mumbled.<p>

She chuckled. "You okay, Ash? You don't seem like yourself."

I eyed her. "What happened to my best friend who rolled her eyes when I flirted and never flirted with me?" I asked.

Nicole frowned. "The _Mark_." She said tapping her neck. "After a few centuries the Mark gets restless and influences you."

"It influences you to flirt with every boy you see?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you didn't flirt with Leo, Percy, Luke, Destan or anyone else."

Nicole groaned, then grabbed my shoulders. "No! It makes me flirt and tries to make me have my soulmate. Do you not _understand_?"

I shook my head. Honestly, I think I understood I just didn't believe it.

Nicole groaned then smashed her lips to mine. I didn't have time to react, but I would have kissed her back anyway. Her lips were soft and sweet, her breath reminded me of a summer breeze and a thunder storm all in one. She pulled back and kissed my cheek. She was breathing heavily. She rest her head on my chest.

"Do you understand now? Or am I going to have to spell it out for you?"

"I want you to say it."

She pulled me into a room that Lucy had made out of thin air for us. She turned to me. "I am not going to repeat this, but you, Ash Grey, are my _soulmate_, and I, Nicole Anderson, have _loved_ you and have known you were my soulmate since I met you, but have been too stubborn to tell you! Do you get it now?"

I smirked and kissed her again, I felt my brain turn to shadows as I completely lost track of what was happening. She pulled back and I whined a bit. I lifted my hand up her shirt and felt her Mark. She moaned under my touch, her eyelashes fluttered closed and her eyes rolled back. I pulled her onto the bed in the room and just stared at her. I left my hand on her Mark and smiled to myself. "So wait, you have my powers?" I asked,

She just smirked and the shadows in the room flickered to her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Yep, you have my powers."

She smirked and kissed me again. Then she sighed and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair. "Just so you know." I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "I plan on marking you mine tonight Lucy's way..." I smiled to myself, imagining my initial on her neck. "And the Aphrodite way..."

Nicole shivered but smiled wider and closed her eyes in bliss...  
><strong><br>Leo's POV**

Honestly I had no idea what I was going to do... Most likely Percy and Annabeth would be making out. As would Piper and Jason. Lucy and her soldiers would do their own thing, and I had no clue what I was going to do.

Just then I bumped into Hazel. Her gold eyes locked with mine and I lost the ability to speak. She smiled at me. "Hey, Leo. You okay?"

"Fine...just...bored." I said lamely.

Hazel chuckled. "Wanna hang out in my room?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I followed her to her room even though I knew where it was.

"You really did do a great job." She said smiling,

"Thanks." I smiled. "My awesome hands come in handy often."

Hazel giggled and took one of my hands. "Defiantly." She said, and then blushed.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" I asked,

"What is?" Hazel asked, nervously.

"That my grandfather dated you and that I look exactly like him?" I knew this was a soft spot for Hazel, but we had to talk about it sooner or later.

She frowned then shrugged. "Not sure. When Gaia was in my head she said, Sammy-or you or...uh...what shall we call him, or uh ,you or-"

"Just say Sammy." I said jokingly, chuckling at her frustration.

"Okay. So when Gaia was in my head she said Sammy was always wondering about me...I obviously don't know if that is true...but if it is then maybe he went to Elysium and asked for rebirth because of that and...well..."

"I might be him?" I asked, my eyebrow raised, "and would the gorgeous daughter of Pluto like that or would she rather date the son of Mars?" I asked cheekily.

Hazel blushed, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Seriously?" I asked. "A guy gets up the courage to make a move and the kiss is on the cheek!" I yelled frustrated.

Hazel giggled and gives me a full kiss on the lips.

See the Leo-mister still had the charm!

**Mary's** **POV**

I found Lucy on deck watching the waves, like she watched the blood in her goblet.

"The prophecy?" I asked. Coming up behind, then next to her. It didn't scare her. Ever since Taylor died nothing could frighten her. She's seen all the horrors the earth, sky, waters and underworld has to offer.

"They know of the prophecy." She started. "It is just as we expected, perhaps worse. I have twisted it as much as I can, but it seems they knew a part of it, a harpy it seems, I had to be careful in changing it. We must be cautious, sister." Lucy replied carefully, searching the deck for any snoops or watchers.

"I don't want to live like this anymore." I said through gritted teeth. "I _can't_!"

"I know, sister, be patient. Soon all the pain will be gone."

"You're sure?"

"I swear on my life... But ere _you_ sure you're ready for this."

I knew my expression was grave. "There are few things I fear, Lucy, and this task is not one of them. I will be ready. I will _not_ hesitate."

"Good. But like I always have, I will not make you do this. I do not want this to happen."

I nodded. "But I do." A tear running down my cheek.

Lucy nodded sadly.

"What are we to tell them?" I asked.

"_Nothing_." She said carefully. "They will know nothing. This is a secret that quite literally must be brought to the grave. They must never know the _true_ meaning of the prophecy." She replied sternly. "Until they see it with their own eyes."

I nodded, then faced the ocean. "The plan?" I asked.

"All set. Soon the pain will be over, sister, soon you will have your heart's most precious desire. Just like the prophecy proclaims..."

**Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to finish like this!**

**Oh and for all you FRAZEL fan's; don't worry I've got a few tricks up my sleeve especially for you *wink wink***

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MARY AND LUCY HAVE PLANED IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**5 reviews = next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long! I've been working on my book!**

**Chapter 19**

**Annabeth's POV**

**~the next morning~  
><strong>  
>Lucy had sung us to sleep last night, again. But there was something about the song she had sung. It seemed sad... On the other hand so was her last song, it still calmed me though, and I still slept like a baby.<p>

When I got to the kitchen, only Piper was there. She was staring at a bowl of cereal with a huge smile on her face. "Please tell me that smile is from Jason and not from a good night sleep?" I asked, getting a bowl from the cabinet, although I already knew the answer. Her mind was buzzing with images of love from last night.

Piper blushed, "maybe..."

I smiled, "just don't tell Leo. He's already hyper enough. Get him up on that subject and we'll never shut him up!"

"Oh gods!" Piper muttered, putting her head in her hands

I chuckled. "So are you going to spit it out and be like your sisters or am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

Piper thought about it. "Second one." She decided.

"Oh don't be difficult!" I demanded, laughing, soon she joined in. "So come on spill." I commanded, trying to get her to admit out loud her feelings.

Then Jinx came in. She lifted her eyebrow at Pipers smile, then smirked. "'Bout time." She said pouring some orange juice. "We even made bets last night."

"Who?" I asked, although I got the answer as soon as I asked.

"Well while you, Percy, Piper, Jason, Nicole, Ash, Leo and Hazel were making out last night. Me, Mary, Frank, Millie, Sophia and Lucy made bets."

Piper choked on her cereal.

"Leo and Hazel?" I asked for Piper, while she was currently being choked by Cheerio's.

Jinx nodded. "Thanks by the way, me and Lucy won the bet on you two!" She said, looking at Piper, with a wink then a fist pump. "But remind me to curse Nicole, Sophia, Frank and Lucy won that bet!" Jinx grumbled,

We laughed. "Was not expecting, Leo and Hazel though." Piper mumbled to her cereal afterwards.

"Ditto."

When Leo came in Piper started singing. "Leo and Hazel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes Leo sitting in a golden carriage!"

"Oh shut up, Beauty Queen!" He yelled. Meanwhile me and Jinx were barrelling on the floor laughing our butts off. Piper was smiling and trying not to laugh herself. When I controlled myself - but not Jinx - everyone else piled in. Jason, Hazel, Nicole and Ash with huge smiles on their faces. Percy sat next to me and my mind instantly started purring when he pulled me onto his lap. I smirked at him, knowing the effect I had on him, and loved the images he had of me in his mind.

_You can make fun all you want, Wisegirl, I've been without you for eight months and I do not want to lose you again._ I heard him think.

I smiled and kissed him.

_Never happening again._

"Oh get a room you two!" Jinx screamed.

Ash just wolf-whistled, which probably did not help. "Oh your just jealous, Jinx."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am so depressed because I have no one to suck faces with." She said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, but I looked at Jinx sympathetically, it wasn't really fair she had no one to love her. I could read he thoughts, and I saw how much sadness was in her. So much aching for love that fury and revenge had a clamp over her heart. It was as if it had formed a barrier, locked around her heart, keeping out the pain, protecting her, as well as keeping out love. But past the barrier was so much pain and loss it was causing physical pain. The joking part of her personality was part of the barrier, keeping out the pain... It wasn't fair. I shook my head out of Jinx's mind.

_You okay, Wisegirl?_

_You are loving this telepathy aren't you?_

_Why wouldn't I? _He purred in my mind, making me shiver.  
><em><br>Stop that!_

_Fine. So are you going to answer my question?_

_It's Jinx...she's...I don't know how to explain it...hurting...her emotions are physically hurting her. Not as much as Lucy's because her emotions are like someone has stabbed a knife through her soul - _Percy shivered at the image_. - But they still hurt her.  
><em>  
><em>What should we do?<em>

_Maybe we should tell Lucy._

_Got it.  
><em>  
>"Hey Annabeth!" Leo called.<p>

"Yep?"

"What exactly did you get as your gift for the Mark of Athena?"

I smiled mischievously. _What do you think?_ I echoed the thought in his mind.

"What the?" He looked around the room searching for the voice. "What? Where? Who?" Then snapped his head to me. "No way?"

I smirked.

"Oh no fair! I want telepathy!"

"There is no way in Tartarus I'm letting you anywhere near my head!" Piper screamed. The whole room erupted into laughter. But I kept my eyes on Jinx. She was talking to Mary. With a jolt I realised I couldn't read Mary's thoughts. It was like she was hiding behind a shield...or blocking me out. In fact, Lucy was doing it as well. For a split second Mary's eyes snapped to me, her sea-green eyes were a clear message, warning me: Don't ask. She was defiantly hiding something.

"Lucy?" I asked.

When Lucy looked at me for a second she looked panicked, like a deer caught in head lights. She was wondering if in the brief moment when I was allowed to hear her thoughts, if I had caught what they were hiding. But I hadn't. "Yes, child?"

"Please may Percy and I speak with you? Privately?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course."

We all went out the room with everyone looking confused. But I caught a thought passing through Jinx's mind: 'Please don't tell them. Don't figure it out.'

I risked a glance back at Jinx but she was refusing to look up from her coffee. I followed Lucy to the deck.

"What is wrong, my child?"

I felt a familiar warm glow when Lucy called us her children. "Something's wrong with Jinx." Percy said, bluntly.

Lucy nodded. "Her shield?" She asked me.

I nodded. "You know?"

Lucy got a faraway expression as if she were remembering a better time. But her mouth was in a firm scowl. "I am not the only one who's been hurt, Annabeth." she said looking off into the distance, towards the sea. I gripped Percy's hand, sensing another gruesome back-story. "Jinx...has always been...different from my other..." She stopped as if trying to find the safest word. "Friends." She said finally. "She has been hurt. She never had any mortal parents to look after her so she was left on the streets as a child, an easy target for monsters. Thankfully, Ash found her, when he was thirteen."

"So Ash is older than Jinx?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "But imagine, my child, this person who has looked after you since you were so young... When Ash reached seventeen I found him. Jinx was only four, but I could sense the power in her...the...the anger. No matter how much I tried all her emotions turned raw and burning her. Soon that anger turned to lust. When she became seventeen, her anger turned to burning desire. She loved Ash, and he had become immortal because of me. Jinx wanted him to be her soulmate. But what Jinx didn't know was that your soulmate calms, completes you-" I smiled at Percy. "-Ash only made her emotions heighten and change, become more raw. So, of course, when Jinx found out he was not her soulmate she became enraged. Her shield was formed. She put a spell on herself to keep in all her emotions."

"She locked away her emotions?" Percy asked disbelieving.

"Yes. They creep out obviously, it is impossible to be emotionless, but what Jinx doesn't know is that once she finds her soulmate the shield smashes. And all her emotions are set loose. So we must get her soulmate and fast. Because if she is near her soulmate and her emotions are let loose, they may be too raw for her soulmate to help her control them if he doesn't know."

"But when I was in her mind," I started. "her shield was weak, her soulmates near."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Percy asked.

Lucy nodded. "I fear so. And if I am right..." She shivered. "Well, we are in for a very bumpy ride my friends..."

**Frank's POV  
><strong>  
>I was talking to Sophia about yesterday, me and her had won the bet on Nicole and Ash. It was probably the most obvious relationship, apart from Percy and Annabeth. But, of course, they were already together.<p>

The Frank's confusion Leo sat next to him. Leo looked sheepishly at Frank, which made Frank guess he wanted to talk about a very awkward situation.

"Hey." He started awkwardly.

Sophia groaned. "I hate these conversations." She moaned, rubbing her dimples.

"Tell me about it." I groaned.

"Well sorry but I prefer awkward conversations to feeling super guilty!" Leo defended himself.

"He's got a point." Sophia admitted.

"So..." Leo started. "I wanted to talk to you about me and Hazel."

"Hazel and I, nitwit." Sophia corrected.

Leo raised his eyebrow.

"Daughter of Athena." I reminded him.

He scratched his head. "What's a 'nitwit'?" He asked.

"Um... Not sure. So what about you and Hazel?" Although I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.

"Um... Me and Hazel-"

"Hazel and I." Sophia reminded him, annoyingly.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Anyway, we may have gotten together last night." I couldn't help the pain I felt in my chest when he said that but I just winced and listened. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you really liked her."

"Um... Well... I-" I really didn't know what to say. Leo was trying to apologise and it wasn't really his fault. I completely understood, but that didn't make it any less painful. "It's okay. I'm happy for Hazel." And I was.

Leo smiled. "There's an old connection with her. She makes me feel complete." We all heard a smash and me and Leo looked up just in time to see Jinx storm out of the room, and she looked super pissed! I realised she had just thrown her glass and plate to the floor, shattering it everywhere. Just when she was out of the room, Lucy, Percy and Annabeth came back in.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed and I think all our mouths dropped. Lucy had _not _cursed as long as we had known her, and by how Mary, Millie, Ash, Nicole and Sophia's jaws dropped as well I'm guessing she rarely did. "Everyone out! Get dressed and get ready! We're arriving in half an hour!" Then Lucy ran out after Jinx.

"Is anyone else confused?" Leo asked and everyone put their hands up apart from Annabeth and Percy. They looked at each other and ran out the kitchen.

Gods of Olympus this can't be good!

**Sorry if it's short but, hey, I tried!**

**5 reviews = next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**OMG I am so sorry! I had to do so much research for this chapter! But hopefully it reaches your expectations! I seriously don't know how Rick Riordan does it! Anyway plz plz plz review it helps me with ideas and I love them! Also only a few more chapters then I've got a sequel for it! Yes that's right this story is the first of either two or three! So without further a due...**

**Chapter 20**

**Hazel's POV**

I joined everyone on the deck to see us nearing Rome. I was with Leo. He looked nervous. "What do you think all that was about. Everyone's keeping secrets."

I nodded. "You're right, but I don't know. By looks of it Percy, Annabeth and Lucy have a secret, maybe Jinx as well. But something is very wrong."

Leo nodded.

Jason tapped us on the shoulder then tapped his mouth with his finger telling us to be quiet. He led us downstairs to join Piper and Frank who were watching where Lucy, Annabeth and Percy were talking privately.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Percy asked.

"No she's right." Annabeth defended. "Jinx is hiding something, and I think we all know what it is."

Lucy nodded. "This must not get out though. We must wait. The situation is very fragile. If this were to get out then all bonds will shatter. Trust and all. We must be delicate."

Percy started to protest. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. But this is dangerous we just have to pray no one bothers her. Hopefully she'll be able to take her anger out in the fight..."

"And if not?" Annabeth asked.

"Then we are screwed. Come on we must go."

We all scrambled as fast and quietly as we could up the deck. Everyone filed out on the deck to watch as Rome came further and further into sight.

"Pray to the fates my children, only they can save us now." Lucy said.

***** The Ship Docks *****

**Jason's POV (A/N sorry I changed it so soon, I just don't like Hazels POV but I felt I should)**

As soon as Jason's foot touched the ground he swore he felt the ground rumble, he saw Leo stumble and nearly fall as well. Piper clutched his arm.

"Where first Lucy?" Jason tried to sound confident, but his voice felt shaky.

Lucy turned to Jason and smiled reassuringly and confident. It made all the Demi-gods smile that she could act brave for their sake. "The quest is to find Nico di Angelo, nothing else, we find him and get the heck out of here. Sophia knows where he is. You will follow her and I will try to put Gaia to sleep, maybe save us some time. I can get at least a year for us to prepare. Similar to Kronos, and hopefully you will have your lives back for a while, but we need to prepare, it would be stupid to fight Gaia now, when all of Camp-Half blood is exhausted, Camp Jupiter have just finished war and both camps have fought the Titans. I will distract Gaia and put her to sleep while you get Nico." She paused. "With Mary." Mary nodded and followed Lucy who was speeding to a forest.

"We have to keep going." Jinx said. "Which way?" She asked Sophia, but she looked grim. She was facing the trees as if Lucy would never come back. Then Jason heard a choking sound. They all turned to see Annabeth. She was facing the trees with a look of horror.

"_No_." She croaked.

"Wise girl?"

Annabeth was so pale she looked like she was going to faint. "Her-her mind. I saw-I saw..."

Percy was panicking. "Annabeth, _what did you see?_"

Without warning Annabeth took off running to the trees.

"Annabeth! No! You can't stop them!" Sophia called.

Percy sprinted after Annabeth.

"Percy stop!"

"Eight months!" He called back. "I'm not losing her again!"

All the Demi-gods were ready to run after them when Sophia stepped in front. "_No_." She said. "We must find Nico. They're safe, I promise you. They're protected. If we all go...I fear we will get into an even worse mess. They will be fine. Together, Percy and Annabeth are unstoppable."

A roar was heard in the distance and Jason had a horrible suspicion it was a giant.

Sophia paled. "_Quickly_! Follow me!" They then made their way to _The Great Coliseum...  
><em>  
><strong>Percy's POV<br>**  
>"Annabeth!" Percy raced after her, but she was still way faster than him. "Annabeth! Wait!"<p>

For some odd reason she actually listened and stopped in front of another line of trees. She was breathing hard and had collapsed.

When Percy caught his breath he knelt down next to her. Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "what happened, Annabeth?"

She made a choking sound. "They-they have a plan, Percy. An _awful_ plan."

"Who?"

"Lucy and Mary. They've been hiding it. We have to stop them." Percy helped her up but she shook her head. "There's a shield we can't get through." He lifted his hand but it wouldn't go past tree the tree line, like there was an invisible barrier. But it got worse. An army of monsters was heading their way. Maybe not an army, but there was at least two dozen weird creatures. It was hard to describe them but imagine a big serpent with another head at the end of the tail.

"What are-"

"Amphisbaenae." **(A/N actual Greek monster!)** Annabeth interrupted. "They're horrible things! The front head is poisonous!"

"Why just the front?"

"Does that really matter?"

Percy shut up. "Um...What about that?" He asked pointing to the monster that was leading them. It looked like a giant dog with two heads and had a serpents tail.

Annabeth swallowed. "Orthrus." She said. "He was defeated by Heracles."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Percy looked at the army. There was no way them could defeat them by themselves. They'd need a miracle. Wait a minute...

"Annabeth! The prophecy!"

She looked at Percy like he was crazy.

"_Wisdoms daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._ It's not Sophia, it's you!"

Annabeth's bottom lip trembled. "I don't know how!"

Percy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "You can do it." But then Percy froze. "It said _alone_ though" He felt so stupid, but other than that it seemed to add up.

Annabeth shook her head. "That was part of Lucy's plan. She changed the prophecy. I don't know which part but I'm guessing that part."

Percy didn't know why Lucy would change the prophecy, and if so, why that part of the prophecy, but he ignored it. "We're not far from the ocean Annabeth, concentrate. I'll help you."

She smiled and nodded. Then she closed her eyes. He did the same. Percy felt the familiar tugging in his gut start. "One... Two... Three!" He heard gallons of water rush towards them, sounding like a giant waterfall, but he concentrated and held Annabeth's hand to reassure her. She squeezed his hand so hard it went numb, but Percy could hear the water doing it's work as he concentrated on the power of waves and thought about it slicing through the monsters like a sword and destroying them. Percy timidly opened his eyes to see absolute chaos. Monsters were fighting against actual waves, being strangled by water and just plain being bombard with so much pressure they exploded. They managed to keep it up until all the monsters were just dust. Annabeth collapsed into Percy's arms, and he held her tight. He kissed her head and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" He asked timidly.

"Is it always like that?" She asked on wobbly feet.

Percy shook his head. "Only at first, especially with that much water." Percy conjured a puddle of sea water at his feet, which was the size of a pond to be fair, and helped Annabeth sit down. She put her hand in the pond and Percy could see the comfort and strength it brought her. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed for a few seconds. "What do we do now?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know. Their plan...I can't really talk about it...but we can't stop it either."

"Why? Are they going to be okay?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know. I just know they have a plan, and they didn't tell anyone for a reason. Lucy changed the prophecy for some reason, and they have a plan for something on this quest. But if Lucy's gone to Gaia...and we can't get across this barrier..."

"Lucy might die..."

Annabeth nodded. "We all know Lucy would give her life for us. She's not afraid of death. We have to get to her."

Percy nodded. "But how?" He looked at the barrier.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, then to her Mark on her shoulder and smiled at Percy.

"Oh no. What have you got planned in your head?"

Annabeth smiled and took out her dagger. She handed it to him. "Just cut the back of my shirt so the wings can come out." She commanded standing up and turning around. Percy did not like holding the knife. It reminded him of the Titan war but even worse it reminded him of when he made the Mark, even though he couldn't remember. He cut down the shirt and, with a huge blush on his cheeks, cut down her bra strap as well, considering it was over the Mark as well. She didn't even flinch when he did it, but she did shiver a bit when she felt Percy's hand pick up the back of the bra to cut it.

When Percy was finished Annabeth asked, "just touch the Mark, Percy," She said blushing. "Lucy's came out when I touched it and I don't know how to do it at will."

Still blushing Percy touched the scar-like Mark on Annabeth's spine, softly. It caused Annabeth to shiver, the Mark felt like normal skin, as if, if Percy didn't see it, he wouldn't know it was there. As soon as his fingertips brushed it, flaps of skin emerged from the Mark and huge, delicate, feathered wings sprouted from Annabeth's back. For a minute Percy was so stunned he couldn't say anything, her wings were a misty, pale grey, but each feather was tipped with silver. When Annabeth turned around Percy thought he might faint, she looked just like an angel. He shook his head out of the trance and wiped the tiny bit of drool from the corner of his mouth, which, somehow, Annabeth hadn't seen.

"Well?" Annabeth asked nervously, looking over her shoulder at the beautiful wings.

Percy's mouth was dry, and he still couldn't stop staring at her. He cleared his throat, but no words could come out his mouth, so instead he kissed her. Being careful, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt an odd sensation and found he was in Annabeth's mind, something he'd never thought he'd experience, he saw all the wisdom and joy of structure and how she was so interested in architecture. Something Percy had never understood, but he loved it so much. He felt Annabeth's mind purr and remembered what Lucy had said about the cord, he smiled into the kiss and felt Annabeth's wings flutter around them, wrapping around both of them like a private cocoon.

Percy wasn't sure who pulled back, but when they did they were high in the air. Percy tried not to panic, but it was hard. The air was supporting him, but Annabeth's wings were flapping elegantly, with one of her knees bent and that foot higher than the other, Percy guessed it was easier to fly that way, and easier for her to support just him and let her wings to the work then have the winds support both of them.

"I'm not looking down." He said.

Annabeth snorted. "Good luck with that, you might as well get used to it now." She said.

Percy cautiously looked down and almost had a heart attack. He wasn't afraid of heights, but they weren't his favourite thing in the world either. "You did that on purpose." He moaned.

Annabeth chuckled. "Come on. Let's go, and hope Lucy didn't make the barrier reach this far up."

Percy nodded, and followed Annabeth, literally walking on air, which really freaked him out.

They got past the barrier, but Percy could feel the energy from it even though they were so far above it. To his relief they went back onto the ground and Annabeth retracted her wings easily.

"How did you do it?" Percy found himself asking.

Annabeth shrugged. "I have no idea. Come on let keep going."

Percy's eyes widened. "You don't know something?"

He got a punch in the shoulder for that. "Shut up." But she was smiling. "We have to find Lucy."

"Do you know where she went?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and put her middle and index fingers to her dimples in major concentration. When her eyes opened Percy saw that there were tiny highlights of sea green in them. "No." She sighed, "they're too far. We're stuck here."

Something in the sky caught Percy's eye. "Well we won't be bored." He said shakily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He pointed to the sky were the same pigeons, who had attacked them at the first chariot race ages ago, were coming right towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Annabeth groaned.

"Nope." He said. "You've mastered the sea...pretty much. Any chance you can do the sky by yourself."

Annabeth gulped and closed her eyes. Clouds started forming in the sky, thunder humming in the background, then lightning started crashing around the pigeons. They were stuck in circle of continuously crashing lightning around them. Annabeth's eyes snapped open, a circle of sea green surrounding her pupils. "I've got an idea."

Percy looked up at the birds, worried. "As long as it doesn't include me in the air, I'm happy."

Annabeth smiled.

"I just jinxed it didn't I?" He asked.

Annabeth didn't answer. Instead she thrust her arms to the sky and the lightning crashed so loud Percy had to cover his ear. The birds froze and began to fly in circles in pain if the noise.

Catching on Percy manipulated the water to form hundred of icicles and shot them at the pigeons. About ten minutes later all the birds were on the floor and turning to dust.

Percy uncovered his ears and caught Annabeth as she collapsed of exhaustion. He scooped her up and decided to keep walking.

"By the way this is going Wise girl I'm going to be carrying you the whole way." But he didn't mind, Annabeth wasn't really that heavy, in fact she was quite light.

She clung onto his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"You are going to be the death of em, you know that?"

Annabeth only smiled wider and kissed his neck. Percy shivered, but managed to croak an answer, "don't even think about distracting me now, Wise girl."

Annabeth pouted but rested on his shoulder. Percy kept walking forward, "you hear them?" He asked.

"No. They're still too far away."

Percy sighed and looked up but instantly regretted it. "We can't get a break today can we?"

Annabeth shook her head in horror as she watched the army of Hellhounds lead by the Kampe. (A/N sp?)

Percy put Annabeth back on her feet, but she still seemed wobbly.

"You stay behind me-" He stood in front of her. "-I don't want you to get hurt." No matter how bad the situation was Percy's voice was brave and confident. He had fought for her, lost her, now he had her forever and he was _not_ going to lose her now.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I'm not playing damsel in distress!"

"And I'm not letting you get hurt!"

Annabeth's eyes got another highlight of sea green. "Lucy said soulmates make each other stronger." Annabeth laced her hand with Percy's. "We fight _together!_"

He didn't like it but he nodded, but he wondered about what Lucy meant when she said that. He felt more confident and determined but that didn't make him stronger. He kissed Annabeth quickly on the lips and suddenly all the colour returned to her face and she stopped wobbling. Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at Percy and the both realised the same thing. They smiled and got ready to fight.

*****

_Three_ armies, _five_ sneak attacks, _eight_ two-on-two fights, _six_ ambushes and about a _twenty_ traps later, Percy and Annabeth were still full of energy and confident, and had arrived at a temple which Percy had no idea what was called.

"Annabeth?"

"Not sure. But Lucy and Mary were heading here. I can hear them but they're...I don't know maybe under us?"

"Where are we?"

Annabeth squinted. "The Temple of Portunes. Roman God of Keys, doors and livestock."

Percy nodded. The temple was tiny and run down. With bushes on the side if it, vines growing up the Walls and columns and a forest behind it, no doubt filled with Gaia's army.

Annabeth looked behind her and gasped. Percy turned expecting another ambush but was looking at the chaos they had made. Miles and miles of woods trampled, waterlogged, electrocuted, burnt, destroyed.

"Well..." Percy said. "I think the prophecy burns through Rome really wasn't kidding..."

**OMG! You had no idea the amount if research I had to do for this chapter! How does Rick Riordan do it?! Well either way tell me what you think! All facts are true by the way! There really is a temple like this! Well sorry it took so long!**

**5 reviews = next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**OMG so much research for this chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

**Leo's POV**

Sophia led us to the Great Coliseum. It was huge, but rundown. And with our luck just guess who was waiting for us. Three giants. _Three._ **(A/N you guys better read this next part cause I spent ages researching this!)**

The middle giant was the tallest by about a foot, like the other two his limbs were serpent like, but he had scales of a dragon for feet. He wore a traditional Greek helmet, like the one you see Athena wearing in old pictures and movies. His skin was a horrible stormy grey that made him look old, leathery and about to be sick. His eyes reminded me of an owls, his eyebrows arched right off his face in a long diagonal way and his pupils were huge and alert just like an owl, only difference was his eyes were grey and not white or yellow like an owl. His armour was crested with a gruesome black owl and he was only armoured with a huge spear.

To the left owl-freak-giant was a giant taller than the last one. The giant's hair and long black beard flickered with flames, his eyes were... rough, if that made sense, he was dressed in armour that looked like it was melted on his skin, a tool belt filled with every weapon you could think of and of course he had the serpent-like-legs.

He made me feel in danger, like I was facing my mortal enemy.

The last giant on the right of owl-freak-giant was the smallest but looked somehow like the biggest threat, even though the fire-freak-giant was way more buff and taller than him. There seemed to be three of him if that made sense, like they had photocopied him twice by accident and then stuck him together to make up for the mistake. His hair was slithering with horrid purple snakes. His eyes were bright indigo and he wore armour that shimmered with purple and black fire. **(a/N bit like Hades robes.)**

Sophia and Jinx snarled.

Suddenly, as if the day wasn't weird enough, Sophia's appearance shimmered. Her sheaf of armour appeared and a silver staff with a violet orb, like Jinx's staff back at camp Half-Blood, appeared in her hand. But her actual appearance shimmered; her skin became more tanned, her hair grew longer to her waist and staring curling like a princess and turning... _BLONDE. _A Greek helmet rested on her head like the one Athena wore in ancient Greek myths. And last of all her eyes flickered and turned stormy grey.

Everyone's jaws dropped, staring at Sophia, she looked just like Annabeth or any other daughter of Athena. She held up her staff, "Enceladus!" She called.

The middle giant faced her and laughed joyfully.

Sophia snarled, obviously offended. She shot a purple blast toward Enceladus with her staff and pounced towards him. She kicked him in the chest, flipped backwards, back towards us and landed in a graceful crouch. While the giant landed on his butt with a big _BOOM!_

"You _dare_ mock me?" Sophia raged. "I will destroy as my mother did!" Then without warning Sophia lunged towards the giant and mid-leap transformed into a graceful silver tiger, she started a full raging battle with the giant, both of them looking menacing and just darn frightning.

Then I heard another growl and turned to see Jinx's appearance flickering, her armour and staff was back, but her hair was shoulder length and copper-slash-fire-red making it look like her hair was on fire and her eyes had gone darker more... _indigo. _Like how she first appeared at camp Half-Blood but more scary. Her feet were bare and on her leg was an anklet of a horrid purple snake swirling around her ankle all the way up to her knee, and an identical one on her forearm but smaller, then around her neck was the symbol of a star inside a circle and a crescent moon on either side of it. Somehow I knew it was the symbol of Hecate. But the scariest and most hideous thing was, because I was behind her I saw on her back, millions of tattoos surrounding her _Mark - _which looked ten times more painful and raw then Annabeth's – of crescent moons, dragons, that symbol on her necklace, paired torches, fire and worst of all slithering snakes that almost looked alive. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life. Jinx snarled which sounded suspiciously like snakes.

The purple giant, whom I had a horrible feeling was the opponent of Hecate, laughed. "Fight me, daughter of Hecate! What magic has your petty mother taught you?"

_Hecate?_

"My mother has taught me enough to destroy you, Clytius!" She screamed, then lunged phasing into a giant fox, but the fox multiplied until there were ten Jinx-fox's.

"Is anyone else completely terrified?" I asked with a squeak.

Everyone else nodded dumbfounded with their mouths still dropped making them look like bobble head dolls.

Ash shook his head out of the trance. Then stared at the fire-freak-giant.

"Mimas." Piper squeaked.

"Meaning?"

"The giant whose opponent is Hephaestus!" Ash said.

Mimas bellowed. "Very good son of Hades! Care to join your brother?"

Ash's face reddened. He unsheathed his sword.

Mimas laughed louder.

"Someone help Sophia and Jinx. They're technically gods, but they need a demi-god!" I looked towards Jinx and her... um... copies. She seemed to be doing fine, about five snakes were strangling the purple giant, turning his face even more purple, one of her foxes was hanging on his back, her claws in the giant's shoulders and trying to snap her jaws at the giants head while the other foxes were chewing at different limbs of Clytius.

"I don't think, for some reason, Jinx needs our help."

"We don't have time to argue! Leo help Jinx, Piper help Sophia! Everyone else try and keep Mimas distracted until Jinx or Sophia can help!"

I sprinted to help Jinx, I didn't know how to help but I jumped towards the giant's head and kicked him square in the face-very surprised I could jump that high. The giant bellowed and threw all of the Jinx-foxes, and me, off of him. I landed right on my back on the hard floor. Then, as if this wasn't weird enough, each fox sprouted wings and flew towards the giant clawing at his eyes. I tried to think of how I could help and not stay in pain on the floor. He had thrown me a good ten metres away. Pulling out some nuts, bolts, and wires, I sprinted towards the giants while tinkering with the parts. Thankfully this was a time ADHD came in handy. When I got to the giant I slid under his legs – something I don't recommend – and threw the quick makeshift at his back.

Too late I realised Jinx was too close to the giant, but thankfully she saw what I saw my move and flew into the sky while I retreated a good few metres away.

The giant bellowed in triumph. "Weakling!" he bellowed. "You fear me just like your-" Then the bomb exploded and chipped off Clytius' armour and sent him flying towards the already broken down stands...well that's just great, we are destroying a monument. I was really curious, off topic because of ADHD, why there were no tourists around.

The Jinx-fox's formed together again then morphed back into Jinx. In my opinion she only looked more sexy and hot like this. She landed next to me and grabbed her knees breathing hard.

"Remind me never to do that again." Clytius rumbled and started to sit off of the rubble stands. "If we live that long."

"Very positive."

She rolled her eyes and watched as the giant got up and stumbled towards us!

"Fire!" Jinx shouted. She sent a blast of violet fire towards the giant making him stumble back to the stands. "I meant both of us!" Jinx said a bit annoyed at my frozen posture.

"Sorry!"

"Together!" She shot a blast of violet fire while I sent a huge ball of white-hot fire. Then, again, a weird thing happened. The fire seemed to mix and twirl; creating a plait of purple and orange as it shot towards the giant. When it touched it exploded like a nuclear bomb, a huge mushroom cloud exploded and hovered over the Coliseum. Shadowing everything, but thankfully not heating the air or polluting the oxygen.

Somehow - and I have no idea how so don't even ask - the stands appeared unharmed and when the cloud cleared the air was still fresh, maybe even more so, not at all polluted and the battle was still going on as if the other's hadn't noticed.

"What _was_ that?" I asked Jinx, but when I saw her she was so pale it shouldn't have been possible. She shook her head out of the daze, and then completely ignoring my question ran towards Mimas to help everyone else who had formed a circle around him.

I sprinted to help them. "NO!" Millie shouted as she was thrown backwards then quickly glided on her wings upward then kicked the giant in the eye and Jason shooting lightning towards him while he's was distracted. "Get Nico!" She called when she'd landed. She rolled out of the way of Mimas' fist. "He can help us! Lucy gave him power!" This seemed to make the giant freeze giving Frank a good opportunity to slam into him – full elephant form.

"I don't know where he is!"

Sophia had Enceladus in a death lock while Piper stabbed him right in the chest. Then a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit Enceladus in the chest, sending him to his knees. He roared and pushed Piper out of the way, sending her flying at the stands. To be fair, for a little person she made a _huge_ dent. But she was more than hurt.

"Piper!" Jason shouted.

Without warning two blasts of lightning struck the giant again, one I'm guessing being Jason, the other Sophia. Then the giant didn't move. Hopefully it was dead, but Sophia wasn't done with it.

"Ισχύς εδώ και πολύ καιρό κρυφό. Συμπληρώστε την ατμόσφαιρα. Πάρτε μακριά την καταραμένη ψυχή σε καταδίκη.Τεμαχίστε την ουσία της. Απορρίψτε την αθανασία της. Θάνατος! Αθανασία! Αγάπη! Αυτή η τελετουργία είναι mpossible να σπάσει! Φέρνω Θάνατος στην ψυχή σας! Το πρώτο βήμα της τελετουργίας μας! Μαραζώσει ανεπιθύμητα πλάσματα!"

I shook as I heard Sophia mumble the incantation. I somehow knew it was the same one Jinx had said when we battled Ceto and this time I understood it: _'Power has long been hidden. Fill in the atmosphere. Take away the soul cursed into damnation. Chop the essence. Dispose of immortality. Death! Immortality! Love! This ritual is impossible to break! I bring Death to your soul! The first step to our ritual! Fade away unwanted creature!' _The giant evaporated and I knew it would _never _come back again.

Sophia sprinted off towards a tunnel at the edge of the Coliseum which I assumed was where the lions or musicians came out of. **(a/n I know that's wrong, but this is Leo so...) **It had been dug up and made into and underground tunnel. I followed her for some reason after hearing Jinx yell at Jason to help Piper while we got Nico, but I had a feeling Mimas would be the hardest opponent. I found it odd there were no guards but ran towards where Nico's prison was. I was nervous cause I didn't even know what Nico looked like. I had never met him, he could have no clue who I was, maybe think I was an enemy.

"What was that?" I asked Sophia once I had caught up with her. She was walking as if we had all the time in the world and she looked angry.

"The ritual." She said as if it were obvious. "Lucy, Jinx and I are the most powerful ever. Gold, Silver and Bronze. Which each symbolizes something. Our symbol is a cup each, Lucy's is golden, mine silver, Jinx's bronze."

"That explains your armour?"

Sophia nodded, but she looked annoyed, as if she didn't have time for stupid questions.

"What do they mean?"

"Where you not listening to the ritual. They are the three most powerful things in the world. Death. Immortality. And Love. Each of our cups has a special power. Jinx's - any blood that touches her cup kills the person instantly, and not like Hades dead, but gone dead. Their soul actually disappears. But we don't need the cup for that."

"That incantation?" I asked.

She nodded. "My cup is Immortality, but Jinx can't do that since she's bronze, but I can do both."

"So if someone's blood is in your cup they turn immortal?"

Sophia winced. "Not exactly, they stop aging but can still die, but if someone who has blood in my cup is killed then it will bring back someone who is dead, who's blood is in my cup. That make sense?"

"Sort of."

"Say if Nicole died." She said. "Oberon, or Taylor or even one of the twins would come back to life."

"Really?"

Sophia nodded. "But if someone really powerful. Like say a titan or a god or one of us three, everyone who died in that cup would come to life."

"Everyone?"

"Yep. But Oberon, Taylor and the twins aren't really dead. Their souls were captured. Gaia has them, but they would return to us if someone did die."

"That's what you guys meant by 'soul for a soul'?"

She nodded. That sounded a bit depressing but I asked. "What about Lucy's cup?" I didn't really have a clue what it could do. I don't know maybe someone's blood in the cup and they fall in love?

"Do you know Percy's fatal flaw?" She asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "_Personal loyalty_ is his flaw. You know what that means? He'll do anything to make sure the people he _loves _are safe."

"Huh?"

Sophia face-palmed. "Personal loyalty is a type of love. A very pure love. That is also Lucy's fatal flaw. You ever notice how she blames herself for everything and would do anything to protect us?"

I felt my mouth drop. I had a million questions but the one I asked was: "She has the same flaw as Percy?"

"Idiot." She muttered. "Lucy's cup is about loyalty and love, that's how she can guess quite easily who everyone's soulmate is, she knew Oberon was my soulmate as soon as he was born, but her cup protects all she loves. She thought it should be saved for special people but when Taylor died she refused to let any other die because of her. Your blood in her cup and you never die, can't even be hurt."

I felt my eyes widen. All I could say was, "Whoa."

The conversation was over when we stopped in front of a huge metal door. I turned the giant wheel sort of thing on the metal door and we pushed the door with ease, Sophia was quite strong.

The room was without a doubt the brightest room he had ever entered. I had to shield my eyes, there in the middle of the room was a boy completely in black. Chained to the chair, his appearance was completely opposite the room, but when he heard us he looked up tired, then when he saw us his head snapped up properly as if he was never tired.

"Sophia? W-what happened to - you look -"

"Well the zombie lives." She yanked off the pile of chains around him with ease, then t=he got up and stretched as if he'd just gotten out of bed instead of a very uncomfortable metal chair. "Come one we have to get out of here!"

Nico nodded and we ran out, strangely enough Nico was full of energy, he ran almost as fast as Sophia, which looked extremely hard to do. When we got back we were just in time to see Jinx's snakes stab Mimas through the head while Hazel and everyone else stabbed somewhere else and the giant was reduced to dust.

I ran to Piper but she looked fine, no bruises or anything, in fact she looked completely healthy.

"Wow. Now that weird."

"Pipes! Are you okay?" Jason asked panicked.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Piper laughed. "I guess that giant was a bad thrower!"

I looked at Sophia who was smiling. "I don't suppose by any chance Piper's blood was in Lucy's cup?"

Sophia winked.

"No time for introductions! We have to get out of-"

Alarms wailed, iron gates wrapped around the Coliseum, the earth shook and the trees wailed as if the dryads were in pain. "It's a trap!" Ash yelled.

"Really we had no idea!" Jinx called back.

"Not the time guys!" Jason yelled helping Piper up.

"We have to fly out!" Nicole yelled.

"_FLY?!" _

"I can take you!" she yelled confidently against the earthquake as pieces of rock cracked upwards. Then the gates started to circle over the top of the Coliseum.

"Go quickly, I can hold them off!"

"Are you sick in the head?!"

"Just Go!" I yelled, lunging for controls and devices I knew were far too complex but started slowing the gates down anyway.

Everyone shot into the sky except Jinx. She looked at me almost angry.

"GO!" I yelled desperately. Instead she ran over to me and helped me. Somehow knowing exactly what to do.

"_Daughter of spells mixes with fire, together all traps unwire._" She said as she helped me slow down the gates.

_The prophecy._ I had almost completely forgotten about that.

Everyone was out and Jinx grabbed my hand and hauled me up on her bronze wings and we shot out just as the gates closed over head and followed everyone else at top speed.

We made it to the Argo just in time to hear a scream. It was Lucy. Without warning I sprinted towards it, faster than anything human. I was terrified and I knew that the sudden burst of emotion had given me one of Lucy's powers. So I ran towards Lucy.

**Mary's POV**

I knew Percy and Annabeth were following us but they would have never get to us in time, by the time they found us so would everyone else and it was too late. We were in a guarded, hidden clearing by the Temple of Portunes.

"Gaia, sister!" Lucy called. "Show yourself!"

Why did she have to say that? I hated Gaia. She just had to be so brave, didn't she?

The earth began to rumble, the trees twisted and twirled, their leaves whistling, mud began to cake the earth and bubble like a hot tub before a muddy face appeared in the bubbly mess that looked like sick and other... things. But worst of all, her eyes were open. Like giant emeralds the size of Lucy's head had been plopped in the mud. Lucy didn't even blink.

"_Sister._" Gaia mocked, her voice as crisp as dry leaves and sharp as the taste of bark (don't ask.) "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap! Make this easy for yourself and leave now. It won't hurt a bit."

_Did she really just say that?_

Gaia laughed and a mud caked robbed figure rose from the mud. She raised her head, gruesome and all.

"You don't know me, sister. This is my kingdom."

"You've had your time! Why can't we live in peace sister?! It was fathers wish we live in peace don't let his leave mean nothing to us."

"It never meant anything to me." Gaia laughed. "Fight me sister I wish to stretch my legs."

Lucy lunged but now a golden lioness. Gaia laughed and they met in the middle. Sandy wolf to lioness. They battled with claws so long I was scared to go five metres within them. Lucy pushed Gaia towards a tree and her head cracked against the trunk as Lucy claws ran right down her snout, blood covering her paw. Gaia changed back, with Lucy.

"You prefer Classic to Origin?" Lucy asked pulling out her sword.

Gaia snarled then her head snapped towards me. "No watchers this is strictly a sister business." She raised her hand and I flew back into the trees, everything tinged red as I collapsed. I watched as they battled again. Gaia wouldn't admit it but it was obvious Lucy was weakening her. This would exhaust her and buy us another year, but she slammed a dagger right into Lucy's heart. Her form began to flicker.

I gripped the vile Lucy had given me. _Everything's going according to plan, Leo, love. Everything..._

**Well that was intense. Phew I think that was my longest chapter yet! Two more chapters guys!**

**To ****Lara: **_Haha! I wish I was Rick. But sadly no. :-( oh well. But thanx so much for the support! I try to think like Rick! :-) xxx_

**To wise girl 299: **_Haha. Yes I can see that! Thanx for yr support and reviewing! :-) xxx_

**To Fantsyfan102: **_Thanx so much! Glad you like the chapter and story ;-) xxx_

**To Charline: **_Glad yr so excited! Thanx so much for yr support! ;-) xxx_

**To ****Athena's Wise Owl****: **_Thanx so much!1 glad u liked it so much! I'll try and read the demi-god diaries but sadly they're not out in England! :-( so no __**spoilers**__! xxx_

**To ****Talati789****: **_glad u like my fanfic! I try to make my writing original with bran new ideas, it's my dream to be a writer! xxx_

**To ****Uniquewierdo: **_Haha! Thanx for yr couple ideas and I'm sorry but my story and I choose, but don't worry there is defiantly some tricks up my sleeve... xxx_

**To CrazyPeanutAttack: **_thanx! But sadly I'm no genius! I wish I was though... :-( xxx_

**To ****IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus ****: **_Glad u liked the reunion and don't worry, I've got some tricks up my sleeve ;-) xxx_

**Thanx to all Guests and other people who reviewed. Do u want me to keep doind replies or not?**

**5 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Yes people there's gonna be a sequel!**

**Chapter 22**

**Leo's POV**

I watched as the dagger plunged into Lucy's heart. Her breathing was starting to getbhallow and shaky. She wasn't pulling out the dagger like I'd seen her do before. I had ran as fast as I could and it would take ages for everyone to find me. The clearing looked like a base camp. It had a dead bonfire, river and was surrounded by twisting trees. One of which I was hiding behind.

"Don't even try Lucillia." Gaia sneered, as Lucy tried to heal her wound. "This dagger was forged by the ice of the river Styx. It forces you to fade." Gaia grinned evilly, her newly opened emerald green eyes sparkling with evil. "You will die, Lucillia."

Lucillia smiled, "and so will you."

"And why are you so petty as to believe that? The gods have not helped you."

"Because. When you kill me. All you do is fan the flame of revenge my soldiers crave..." Lucy's eyes looked smug as if she had already won. Struck the winning blow not had one through her own heart. "You don't think I would leave my children unprotected do you? Every_one _of my family has their blood in my goblet. You can't kill them. No one can. Once I'm dead, no one can go near my goblet." Gaia looked murderous, as if she wanted to kill everything in sight. She was shaking with anger. "all of them are safe. You won't be able to kill them, their children, their grandchildren... All safe..." Lucy was now choking. "But why, sister? Tell me. Why you want to kill your own family. Your own sister."

"You were going to kill me."

"No." Lucy's voice was soft "I was going to set you free. Let you fade... peacefully." Lucy smirked. "But now you've sealed your fate, sister, my soldiers will be out for blood, and now that you cant kill them..."

Gaia snarled.

"Well... you'll see how that ends, sister. Be ready. We have given you a chance, now your death will be more than painful..." Lucy shot Gaia a last glare before her eyes faded of their warm glowing colour and her body stopped shaking. Gaia dropped her like a rag doll.

I did the stupidest thing possible: I jumped out of the trees and ran to Lucy. "You bitch! You dirty, earth born bitch!" gold tears long ago stained my cheeks. I collapsed by Lucy's side, cradling head in my lap. "Wake up, Lucy, you have to wake up. you promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised... you promised." I held her head next to my chest as my tears fell into her hair and on her face. Gaia looked like she was about to lunge, but she was stopped as jinx came crashing through the trees.

"NO!" She sprinted to Lucy and put her ear to Lucy's heart. "NO!" She growled and shot Gaia a glare that would have killed a mortal on sight. "YOU bitch! You monster! I'll kill you for this!" She stood up from Lucy's body.

Her jaw was clenched; so clenched her teeth were bared and her eyes were predator slits, her body was shaking in fury and her curls were covering her face making her look more furious. "I will kill you for this." She promised. Her voice was so sharp it burned like poison. "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." She was so angry she sounded like a snake, slow and poisonous, each word piercing my ears and making me wince. "Each soul you know is now cursed. You have sentenced every soul to an unimaginable death. I knew we should have killed you and all the gods! Years of trying to convince her she never wanted to but now I have proof; you've killed her! The soldiers will kill you and all your children! Curse the Gods!" I have never been so scared of Jinx before, the thought she was this blood thirsty scared me.

"tell me, sister." Gaia taunted. "What hurts more? The fact that I tore out her hart? That the gods have betrayed you? Or that you now have nothing?" Jinx was shaking even more, but with a break of fury she screeched and lunged at Gaia, morphing into a giant red fox. They tumbled into the trees just as I saw Gaia morph into a sandy wolf. Jinx didn't have chance... but they disappeared just as everyone else sprinted into the clearing, including Percy and Annabeth looking wild eyed. Sophia collapsed by Lucy clutching her to her chest crying more than I had ever seen...

No. Please, Lucy. Come back. You promised we would protect together." Sophia's words were slurred and pained. "You promised I wouldn't lose anyone else." Sophia clutched Lucy's head to her chest and wept, silver tears falling into Lucy's hair.

"What happened, Leo?" Hazel asked, her hand calmly, but shakily, on my shoulder.

I told them, and when I told them about Jinx, Percy and Annabeth looked terrified and started trembling and Sophia whimpered again. "No. I can't lose another one of my sisters."

We froze.

"Sisters?" I choked out. I know Lucy thought of everyone as her sister but the way Sophia said it...

"Daughter of Hecate and Chaos."

That explained why she was so powerful.

"She always had a temper problem." Percy and Annabeth flinched, then looked at me as if I was a dead man. "That's why she always got along with children of Hades, which is why Ash is – hw was her protector."

Ash flinched.

_Was._ That word haunted me. Lucy _was _alive. Jinx _was _my friend. It had all fallen apart.

As I looked at Lucy's hallow, empty eyes, the truth hit me like a hammer to the head.

Lucillia – the only family I had left – was _dead..._

**To ****Charline:**

_Yes there is gonna be a sequel! Thanx for yr support xxx_

**5 reviews = next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Percy's POV**

_We were too late._

I watched as Sophia, heartbroken, clutched Lucy's body. Her eyes that had been slowly filling with life and happiness again, now empty and dead. Eyes were the window to the soul, my mother had once told me. I had failed to understand the meaning of this at the right time; not looking into her eyes and see how hollow they were. Maybe if we had given her more to love she wouldn't have done this.

But I knew it was foolish to believe. But I still couldn't understand her methods, Lucy had never done a selfish act, it was against her nature, it wasn't possible. And killing herself... she had left us alone... to kill Gaia.

Something moved. I saw it in the water.

"Sophia? What's that?"

Sophias tearstained face looked up at the rippling water, as a pointed trident emerged from the water. Then a firm hand clasping it, the persons knuckles turned white. Then soaking black hair, then a clenched face. All until the body of a guy with black hair chiselled and ripped body. His face looked almost like a replica of mine. His shirt was off and his eyes were closed. Sophia began whimpering.

Then the bonfire flickered to life. The flames started to form features and Taylor formed from the flames. His shirt off and eyes closed.

The trees started swaying and the branches formed three people, two of them with mid-night black hair and their eyes closed. The other looked typically like Nyssa with long brown hair and coffee coloured skin. Leo whimpered.

"My mum." He whispered, so quiet I think we weren't meant to hear.

The earth started rumbling and shaking as two golden heads started breaking through the soil. When the rest of the bodies came out, roots cracking and snapping off of them.

The seven encircled us around Lucy's body when about a dozen more, with closed eyes came out of the trees.

Then they all opened their eyes.

They boy form the lake had violet eyes. _Oberon._

_Taylor_ looked dazed with his warm brown eyes.

The girls with mid-night black hair had sea green eyes. I had no idea who they were.

Leo's mother had warm brown eyes that were flickering confused around the area.

The two girls from the ground were identical with long golden locks and warm chocolate brown eyes. _Avira and Ally._

"H-how?" Annabeth asked.

"Lucy. He blood was in my cup..." I saw Leo's eyes widen as if this answered everything, but everyone except Millie, Nicole and Ash looked just as confused. "When she... died... it brought them back."

One of the girls who looked she was Mary's twin nut looked maybe in her early twenties shook her head as if she were dizzy. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Who are _you_?" Sophia retorted.

"You don't know?" Annabeth asked.

Sophia shook her head.

"My name is Estraya Luna."

"And I am Lydia Luna."

Everyone still looked confused except Oberon. Who was looking pale and making a choking sound.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Gr-grandmother." He stuttered.

Sophia's mouth dropped along with everyone else's, and I mean everyone. "You're Lucy's mother?"

Estraya nodded. It didn't make sense. Estraya looked like a daughter of Poseidon. Wait...

"Where's Mary?" **(a/n bet you guys forgot about her, huh?)**

Everyone's heads snapped around the clearing, looking eagerly for Mary.

"Split-up!" Sophia commanded. I bounded into the woods, searching. Shouting.

"Mary!" I called into the trees. Everyone else's calls echoing the same words off the trees. "Mary!"

Then I found her drenched in blood, her chest rising quickly and weakly, as if she couldn't get enough air, and shaking violently.

"Brother?" She said weakly, I skidded next to her, collapsing on my knees.

"You're going to be okay. We'll get you help." I said in one breath clutching her head. but she wouldn't let me go.

"No. My time is coming. I want this."

"How can you want this?" I asked bewildered.

"He's there." She answered. "I want to be free. With him." Her voice was soft. _Too_ soft. She was getting weaker.

"No." I said through the tears. "Who can make you want this?"

"Mate. He's dead. I want to be free." I understood. She would go to Elysium, with her soulmate. This is what she had been waiting for.

"Lucillia." She said or whispered. "She is too good." She seemed to not be able to utter the words. "Her spirit is free. She is too good even for the Isle of the Blest. Her spirit is free. Now all she needs is a body." Then Lucy's sacrifice made sense to me. She had planned this. All of it. She wasn't leaving us. "We agreed this . She knew what I wanted. I offered the only thing I could. From all my years I have been useless."

Tears ran down my face. The oracles words echoing in my head: D_escendant of sea saves them all, but fails by the sirens call. _"You're not useless, Mary. You never were. Please don't leave. Stay."

"Me or Lucy. We need Lucy here. Let me be free my brother. Let me have peace." Shakily she brought forth a small vile with gold liquid in it. "Her blood. Let me be free."

I clutched her hand harder, tears falling onto her fist and pale face. I poured the liquid down her throat. "You're free, sister... be free... I set you free... goodbye Mary... we all love you." I kissed her forehead as my last goodbye.

She breathed sigh of relief as her body slowly stopped shaking, her eyes closed and a smile was on her face. "Thank you, my brother... I love you... keep loving everyone. It's not just a flaw, it's a gift... you are good... goodbye my sweet, sweet brother." Her body went still and her hand slackened in mine. I stayed there crying, shaking and waiting.

_The Seven Embark on their first quest,  
>With help from the Universes daughters.<em>

Lucy helped us by distracting Gaia, Jinx has probably bought us some time but is probably now dead and Sophia battled the giants.

_Descendant of sea saves them all,  
>But fails by the sirens call.<em>

Mary saved us all by giving back Lucy, she failed herself by not believing in herself and now she's with the person she loves most.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,  
>The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.<em>

Annabeth and I were in Rome, but the alone part must have been the part Lucy changed, the mark of Athena destroyed all those monsters.

_Daughter of Spells mixes with fire,  
>Together all traps unwire,<em>

Leo and Jinx must have gotten rid of some traps when getting Nico.

_Loved one's found mysteries solved,  
>All taken under for the death son's soul.<em>

We got back Nico and all the people Lucy loved. Lucy must be a legacy of Poseidon it's the only explanation, also why she and Sophia were hurt by the titan, Lucy had Poseidon blood and Sophia's soulmate was Oberon, Lucy's son. And we did all that to save Nico.

The winds twirled around Mary's body.

Suddenly her fist clenched again onto mine. It awakened me from my trance with a shock and I looked at Mary as her body began to change. From the roots of her hair was slowly changing colour, like liquid gold was being poured onto each strand. Her skin was slowly filling with colour, making her appear as if she had a golden aura. Her hand became soft, like velvet. Her cheek bones began to rise, her lips became more full and a lush pink, her eyelashes long and gold. All of her features moulded until I saw Lucy in front of me.

_Then her eyes opened._

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	25. SEQUEL

**Sequel!**

**Next book will be called:**

_Heroes of Olympus: The Curse of Aphrodite_

**Summary:**

_Mary is gone but now the seven are under stress, but they have confidence with Lucy by their side, but what happens when an accident between Reyna and Jason ruins it all. Piper has a gift but what if Jason gives her the same fate as Jinx?_

**Rated:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Romance/Suspense_

**Language:**

_English_

**Characters:**

_Millie/Nico/Piper/Jason/Percy/Annabeth _

**Coming soon!**

**AKA as soon as I get TEN reviews and... GO!**


	26. Sequel up (I know I forgot to post this)

**Hey, okay awkward moment... I realised I didn't actually tell people, ****_ever_****, that the sequel was up...**

**So, yeah...**

**SEQUELS UP AND IT'S CALLED ****_'CURSE OF APHRODITE'_**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Percabeth99999**

**Xxx**


End file.
